Even God Rests
by Shikkokuakushintei
Summary: The conclusion of the war with Alvarez leaves Natsu cursed; his life is forever changed by the consequences of power. Meanwhile, Gabriel is forced to bathe in the blood of her siblings as the Great War breaks out. It takes its toll on her as she finds her sanity slipping. Will these two find their Rest? Or will they break, for even God rests after long and strenuous labor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD, nor am I receiving any funds for writing this work of fiction. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and High School DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the prequel to** **Legacy of Thy Forefathers** **. My vision for this story is to give a much clearer backstory to Natsu and Gabriel. Every chapter will quote The Old Testament: Book of Genesis and that quote will somehow fit in with what is going on in the chapter. It may sometimes be subtle but it will be there. Originally, this story was going to be titled Genesis because a definition of Genesis means the beginning. Eventually, after fleshing out my plan, I came up with the Idea of referencing the Book of Genesis every chapter and somehow fitting that reference into the chapter. So expect to see them every chapter. There will also be some biblical references that are outside the Book of Genesis and the Old Testament.**

 **This story will mainly focus on the ideas of isolation, war is hell, and "Rest". Rest in this case meaning the relieving of hardship and finding solace after a series of tribulations. Rest will also include break from labor like how God rested on the seventh day and declared it holy. On the subject of "war is hell", this means that this story will go into detail about not only the violence of war, but the psychological impact of war. Going along with the subject of war comes with the bond between people in war or "Brothers in Arms". Isolation will be detailed mostly on the psychological aspect of it.**

 **The majority of this story will follow the Book of Genesis verses chronologically and every "day" that has past, I will switch universes to show what is going on in the other. So for example: I am detailing what is going on in the Fairy Tail universe with Natsu. Then I switch over to the High School DxD universe to show what is going on with Gabriel. Every time God labors for a full day in the Book of Genesis, I am going to switch universes with exceptions after I pass the first chapter of the Book of Genesis. So, since this story will be starting in the Fairy Tail universe, we will not be seeing Gabriel until about chapter six. Each "day" will end of with a peculiar phrase which will be repeated at the end of each "day". They will change a little bit but they will be recognizable when you see the pattern.**

 **We will start off with the Alvarez War arc just after Zeref's demise. Changes in canon will become apparent in the first chapter. The DxD side of things will start off with God declaring war on the Devils and Fallen Angels. I will not detail all the battles of the Great War but I will delve into important battles and historic points that were vaguely mentioned in canon like the shattering of Excalibur, the destruction of the Tower of Babel, the sealing of the 666/Trihexa, the temporary truce to stop the Heavenly Dragons, and the death of God and the four original Devil Kings. I will make up some battles to fill in gaps left by canon. Unlike most DxD stories, the devils are actually going to be bad! Oh my! This includes the Fallen Angels.**

 **But Shikkokuakushintei, the devils are not all bad. Well too bad, they are actually going to be devil-like in this story, so they are going to be a little more realistic than canon devils that are just humans with fancy titles and buffed up strength.**

 **With all that said, let us begin.**

* * *

 **Even God Rests Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

" _In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth"_ – Old Testament: Book of Genesis: King James Version: Chapter 1: Verse: 1

* * *

As Natsu watched both Zeref, the Black Wizard, and Mavis, the Fairy Tactician and the lead founder of Fairy Tail vanish, Natsu expected to die. For his brother, his creator had died and with him, Natsu should follow. But after waiting for a few minutes in a deafening silence, nothing happened.

So Natsu pushed the matter aside seeking to meet with his friends and tell them of his victory… of their victory. Natsu did not know how Zeref died at the hands of Mavis' curse when Zeref killed her last time they embraced. But what mattered was the fact that it is all over. Zeref had died and with him gone, the war will be a lot easier to win.

When Zeref disappeared, Natsu felt a great weight on his shoulders disappear. It was like a breath of fresh air after lingering in a fertilizer factory for too long. It was overpowering and made his steps as light as the clouds themselves. Finally that self-proclaimed bastard of a brother of his was finally gone from this world.

'I can't wait to rub this in the Stripper's ugly face when I find him.' Natsu thought gleefully. 'Maybe I can make him bow down before me and proclaim my awesomeness!'

With a broad smile spread across his face and a painful skip in his step, Natsu galloped out of the half wrecked guild hall onto the once again ruined streets of Magnolia. Magnolia never seems to catch a break huh?

With the Spriggain Twelve defeated and a large chunk of foot soldiers eradicated, the war was at its conclusion. Their leader is dead along with their twelve generals either defeated or dead, the moral of the enemy army was bound to plummet like a cinderblock in a lake. The Alvarez army no longer had any coordination so the platoons of soldiers will be easy to drive off or slaughter with rather simple tactics.

The fighting in Magnolia had stopped and the city had fallen as silent as a ghost town. With the destruction that spread across Magnolia; the broken windows, the collapsed buildings, the crumbling streets and alleyways blockaded with fallen rubble; the city looked the part of a ghost town and if one did not look hard enough; seemed to be abandoned for a fair amount of time. It looked like the pale horse and Death astride rode through the city and the Hell following them drove the cities former occupants out.

August's Ars Magia spell contributed a lot of the damage dealt to the once bustling city. The sheer power of the spell was godlike and inhuman. It vaporized a large part of Magnolia and further added to the destruction outside the zone which had been vaporized. Natsu did not know how August was defeated, but whoever did it must have been strong. Natsu's prime suspect was Gildarts because he is crazy powerful.

Natsu's internal muses were interrupted by a presence that sent chills down his spine. Its vile and sinister ambience was familiar to him, but the Fire Dragon Prince could not place it. The strength of it steadily grew as the seconds went by. Its source revealed itself in the distance in the form of a black stream of fire that flew through the air like a liquid with high viscosity heading in his direction.

It was then Natsu finally remembered where he felt a similar presence: etherious! But this confused Natsu, for all etherious were supposed to die when Zeref dies. Natsu grimly concluded that if he survived, then there must be other etherious that survived as well. Now it seems that one of the surviving ones was after him.

The black fire was close now. It was around six meters away and it looked like it had no intention of slowing down. Natsu tensed in preparation to dodge the mist which seemed to hold some grudge against him. At the last second, the battered dragon slayer leaped to the side to avoid it. But it turned around to follow him and continued to seek him. Natsu could not just keep dodging for his tired and injured body made the simple act of dodging a demanding task.

The black flames got dangerously close to Natsu as he ducked with a strained grunt while the suspected etherious flew overhead. Natsu knew that he would not get anywhere by continuing to dodge the annoying thing so Natsu changed his pattern. Summoning the last of his strength, Natsu lit area in front of the mist with his flames in an attempt to burn it to oblivion.

This was a mistake as the offending thing merely phased through the wall of fire as if it was not there. Natsu was unprepared for the unexpected result and thus, the vile flames finally reached its target!

No effects were shown on the son of Igneel's physical form and he did not feel any different than before other than a slight tingling sensation.

"Natsu!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed in equal amounts of excitement, relief and joy.

Natsu identified the owner of the voice as the resident celestial spirit mage. The inheritor of Igneel's legacy turned to see Lucy Heartphilia, Gray Fullbuster and Happy dashing towards him, or in Happy's case, flying.

Looking over his friends and surrogate son, Natsu felt a strong rush of guilt. For if one were to look at the eyes of the blonde haired, chocolate eyed girl, the absence of one of those bright orbs was painfully obvious. The ex-rich girl's left eye was replaced by a gauze eye patch, and the status of the eye that is supposed to be under that is one of Natsu's greatest regrets.

* * *

 _Flashback_

At the time of Lucy and Natsu's capture, Natsu was unconscious while Lucy was being confronted by their captor. It was then that Dimaria showed her twisted and sadistic persona under the condescending mask she wore.

After taunting Lucy and threatening both her and Natsu, Dimaria proceeded to enact her revenge for "corrupting" Brandish. The absurdly powerful take-over mage intended to gouge the "pretty eyes" of the victim of her machinations.

With an insane glee, Dimaria swung the single edged dagger down unto its target. The knife sank messily into Lucy's left eye. Dimaria was careful not to go in too deep for she wanted her prisoner to feel the most pain she could inflict before ending her miserable life.

The wail of pain and agony was the kind that was heared hin the most harrowing of horror movies. It was blood curdling and would send great distress to any who would hear it.

But for the sadistic blonde Spriggain Elite, it was a melody that sent tingles through her body. It was a pleasure that could not compare to the rush of dopamine caused by the pleasures of the flesh. The bliss Dimaria was experiencing was made obvious by the twinkle in her eyes and further reinforced by the toothy grin that stretched ear to ear which lacked any and all sanity.

Peals of laughter rang through the makeshift holding cell, showing the unhealthy joy caused by the inhumane act inflicted upon the rent-obsessed girl. The satisfaction the torturer felt was immense. She was making this vile Ishgarian pay for corrupting and flipping Brandish!

The pain was indescribable to Lucy. It was the most pain the contractor had ever felt. White hot pain coursed through her nerves that were blinding both figuratively and literally. The pain was both dull and sharp at the same time. It was much like someone poking your eye while at the same time applying pressure to a closed eye, only amplified a thousand fold. Mercifully, Lucy fell unconscious from the shock and pain of her torment. The sweet black oblivion enveloped Lucy like the embrace of an angel. It was her savior and her salvation.

The drawn out scream produced by the vocal chords of the celestial spirit mage caused the unconscious dragon slayer to stir. The cry of pain penetrated Natsu's hazy mind and brought about anger. Someone is hurting Lucy! He must get out of his restraints and help her!

Natsu's eyes fluttered as he began to awake. Soon enough, Natsu was greeted with the sight of Dimria straddling an unmoving Lucy

"Awww, you couldn't hold out any longer?" The sadistic Alakitashian moaned in disappointment. "I was hoping to hear more of your screams. They were beautiful."

At first, there was a small simmering anger that manifested in his gut at the acknowledgement of their capture, but the fact that the kidnapper was giggling like a schoolgirl who was gossiping about cute boys was giggling over a deathly still Lucy.

His anger grew ten-fold at the kidnapper for tormenting Lucy. At the creaking of Natsu's chair, Dimaria turned her head around and met Natsu's glare with her wild eyes and sick grin. It was the perfect poster for insanity. The bloody dagger that was held in her hand and the limp Lucy under her caused an anger that he had not felt since Acnologia slayed Igneel with a bestial brutality.

Faint whispers touched Natsu's conscience as his distress grew. The whispers were faint but in his anger, the frothing caster mage did not hear it or acknowledge it. They were soft and quiet but held a malicious undertone that would raise the guard of any sensible person. The sheer vileness and unsettling ring the whispers gave was something someone who was not evil could not produce.

With a strength that Natsu did not ever exert, he broke the magic nullifying cuffs with ease and charged at the time mage like a testosterone filled raging bull that had just seen the red cloth of the matador. The rage was overwhelming and it was so great that Natsu's vision seemed to blur as his entire being became focused on making Dimaria pay.

The bestial dragon slayer then summoned a flame that he should not be able to use: the undying flames of Igneel's will. A great apparition of the mighty King of Fire Dragons materialized over his son with a terrible glare in his molten eyes that were glowing with a fierce anger.

What was different was the ink-like, black flowing flames that accompanied the dragon flames. It moved around much like water in a zero gravity environment; slow and elastic with a viscosity. They held a malignant power that sought to consume all with its unholy fire, to reduce all creation to nothing.

The whispers grew louder as Natsu let out a shout of anger that resembled the war cry of a daemon spoken about around campfires in old wives' tales more than a human's or a dragon's. It was an unholy union of a high-pitched maniacal screech and a low rumble that herald the end of days.

Dimaria barely dodged in time as Natsu vaporized the ground where she once stood. The concussive force behind created a hole in the ground so deep that it extended for what looked to me miles. The penetrating power of the strike was not meant to be explosive, but focused and deadly.

Quickly retreating from the enraged beast, Dimaria clicked her tongue as she stopped time. Her opponent would be easy pickings if it was held back by a law that all mortals had to ad heed. Only the gods could move when time was stopped and so victory was assured for the Valkyrie.

However, instead of freezing live all others within "her time", he merely continued to engage her as if she had not frozen time and controlled a universal law that could not be overcome by those outside the realm of the gods.

With a growl and saliva leaking from his mouth in between clenched teeth, the thing shot forward at a speed that even Dimaria could not follow. Natsu's enflamed fist met with the shocked face of Dimaria with a terrible wrath. The flames clad on his fist stuck onto her face like napalm which refused to go out.

The war princess flew back through the wall and outside the building. The flames on her cheek burned mercilessly as it ate away her cheek and left her with her teeth exposed along with part of her zygomatic process. The bone blackened and cracked from the colossal heat which burned hotter that magnesium fire.

A distorted scream of anger and pain left Dimaria's distorted face as she lost her temper.

" **T** _A_ _k_ e- _ **Ov**_ **E** _ **rrr**_ _ **:**_ _ **GOD SOUL**_!" the now not so beautiful Dimaria shouted with two voices in her spell.

A great explosion of magic left from her form and she was concealed behind the dust raised by the sudden increase of magic. The dust settled to reveal Dimaria/Cronos clad in a black material with glowing yellow stripes and patterns. Her hair lengthened and became wavy which moved like snakes ready to strike. Her wounded countenance was shadowed and all that was left was the ominous glowing yellow eyes that held immense anger.

 _ **"Thou clad in taint and fire, of malignance and ruin.**_ _ **Thy endeavors to harm mine magnificent form shalt end in-"**_ Dimaria/Cronos never got to finish as her enemy was upon her in a flash.

A demonic shout erupted from the unholy demon that was powerful enough to throw back Dimaronos from her place. The scream had an explosive hiss in it that also had a metallic undertone. The shout gave fear to the time god despite her wishes. The fact that she was made to feel fear caused her to become even angrier.

 _ **"Thou insignificant worm! Thou maketh thy better dirty that lady with thy presence!"**_ the enraged goddess shrieked in anger.

The only response she got was another screech from the enraged Fairy Tail mage as it grabbed her face with flaming hands and slammed her into the ground. The fire in the hands of it further ate away at the time goddess' face, leaving her with a fire covered countenance. A harrowing two toned scream of pain left Dimaronos as the remnants of her face was eaten by the unholy fire.

The flames worked on its prey, consuming the flesh like Gandhi's first meal after a month of fasting. The skin burned and melted away, revealing white bone which was quickly blackened by the heat. The glowing yellow eyes of Dimaronos melted into a pool, cradled by her orbits like milk in a cereal bowl.

The fire spread more, entering the skull through the orifices and began to devour her brain. The agony the faceless Alvarez general was more than any being could handle and she died of pain and shock.

But the salmon-haired thing did not care, too blinded by rage to even take notice. It straddled the deceased member of the Spriggain Twelve and proceeded to penetrate her chest with its hands before ripping them out along with a significant portion of her rig cage. It then commenced to do the same with the rest of her body with flaming hands. Bits of flaming pieces of flesh and bone flew in all directions as the demon ground the meat mass with great viciousness.

As the butcher continued with its work, the whispers were no longer just whispers. They were now at a normal conversable volume. It spoke of tempting and alluring things that the broken conscience of Natsu would not mind doing.

" **Your loved one is hurt… she is in pain because of Zeref. Take vengeance for your human friend… it's all Zeref's fault. Kill Zeref."** The no-longer-whispers now spoke with glee.

'Yes… that sounds like a great idea.' Natsu thought mindlessly in response to the voice.

The world seemed to be a blur as it continued to relentlessly mutilate Dimaronos' pile of flesh and bones with his now clawed hands. Time held no meaning as the pile of flesh and bone was little more than a charred spot on the earth.

The fleeting thought of Lucy broke through Natsu's hazy mind as he finally disengaged from his target. He could not bring himself to care about the horrific brutality he had just committed.

He scrambled back into the messed up building where Lucy was still in and where she laid limp. Desperation and fear clawed at his mind at the thought of losing her forever.

'Please, please be alright please.' Natsu frantically thought with great distress. He repeated it like a mantra in his shaken mind as if it could make a difference.

He tripped over his own feet but quickly continued to keep his momentum on all fours as he picked himself back up not slowing down a bit. At what seemed like an eternity, the nephew of Atlas Flame reached where Lucy lay in a heap. He grasped her shoulders and shook her gently with nervously shaking hands.

"Lucy wake up!" There was no response as Natsu shook her again with more force.

So panicked he was, that he did not check for a pulse or even breathing.

"Lucy, please wake up please! I… I…" Natsu could not finish the sentence as the sobs completely took over his vocal chords. Grief overran his mind at the thought that Lucy was forever gone. It crushed him more than the time Future Lucy was murdered in front of him by Future Rogue.

'Future Rouge!' Natsu thought as an idea swept across his mind. The slayer of a thousand Vulcans focused on a certain monochrome power that resided in him, dormant. Calling it forth, a black and white orb appeared in his hand, beckoned by his summoning.

'This could save Lucy!' Natsu realized with a growing hope.

He placed the orb on Lucy's left breast where her heart resided and attempted to merge it with the one-eyed blonde.

* * *

 _Flashback to the end of the Eclipse Gate arc_

"Natsu, before I am sent back to my time… I want you to have something." Future Rouge addressed his victor in combat. I want you to take my dragon slayer powers and give it to someone who needs it, and to someone who would responsibly use it. When you infuse it with your selected subject, it will heal any wounds they will have and even revive them. He revealed.

Natsu listened closely and nodded seriously as Future Rouge extended his arm to Natsu. A monochrome orb appeared in his hand which steadily grew in size. The bisection of black and normal pale skin slowly faded as the orb grew until his right half no longer looked any different than his left half.

"But be warned…

* * *

The orb against Lucy's chest pulsed violently as Natsu was blown back from the force of the pulse. Dread flooded his mind as he knew what this meant but refused to accept it.

* * *

… Not everyone will be able to accept it and not everyone will be a potential candidate for receiving this gift…

* * *

Natsu tried again but was met with the same results.

'No… nononononononon! Damn it!" The desperate dragonslayer shouted with frustration.

… for some are not meant to become dragon slayers and should you use this to heal someone and it rejects them, then I am afraid there is nothing you can do."

Natsu broke down into tears as he fell on his knees and his face met the ground as his body shook with sobs. The dragon slayer's power dissipated into wisps of black and white light before it returned to Natsu body. Despair dominated is mind at the hopelessness of the situation. He crawled back to Lucy who he cradled in his arms.

An image of Igneel flashed in his mind and all the good times he had with him. Then came the image of his father's brutal demise at the hands of Acnologia. Then Lucy came to the forefront of his mind. Lucy who was so full of life and cheer, who seemed to be an immovable part of his life. She was as needed as much as the earth under his feet and the sky overhead. But now she lay dead in his arms.

The voice in his mind now shouted, empowered by feeding off of the despair Natsu was experiencing. The voice seeped its influence into the brother of Zeref's mind and took hold of his decision making.

 **"It is Zeref's fault that Alvarez invaded Ishgar, it's Zeref's fault that the false goddess attacked you and it is Zeref's fault that the human woman died. I think that Zeref must answer for his crimes don't you think?!** **KILL HIM!** " The voice shouted at him with fiery vigor.

Natsu wholeheartedly agreed with the voice's idea, unaware that he now was mentally high-jacked by E.N.D. Zeref would pay for his sins… he will kill him no matter the cost. No one will stand in his way.

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Natsu was broken out of his stupor by the voice of Gray who had shaken his shoulder.

"Natsu, Natsu! Are you listening?" Gray demanded in both annoyance and concern. "Lucy's been talking to you."

At this, Natsu turned his attention to the one-eyed celestial spirit mage. A forced smile plastered itself on his countenance as he uneasily laughed.

"I'm sorry Luigi. You were saying?" Natsu addressed the only female present.

"Natsu… are you okay? Is something wrong?" She questioned in worry. Her previous disgruntlement over the purposely false addressing of herself faded into genuine concern over Natsu's wellbeing and the overall situation's.

"Nah it's nothing." Natsu said as if he practiced in front of a mirror. It was a quick reply and had an uneasy tone that subtly laced his voice. The speed of it was too quick for it to ba a true statement. "I am just tired Lucy. I just defeated Zeref after all." Natsu smiled again, this time more genuinely due to the reminder of his victory.

"That may be part of the case but if I know you; you wouldn't let mere exhaustion rain on your party. It must be some-" Her dialogue was cut short by the realization that he was guilty about the loss of her eye.

It was not hard to deduce. He was looking everywhere except her face and her intuition told her he felt guilty of something. The subtle hints unintentionally dropped one's behavior is unconsciously picked up by the subject's brain and is processed before the subject confuses it with intuition/instinct.

Lucy knew that Natsu blames himself for her mutilation. He thinks that he was not strong enough to protect her despite his year-long hard labor to get stronger; and that he should have been able to do something to prevent his friend from such grievous bodily harm.

Natsu has always protected her from danger she herself could not overcome and he was always there for her during her darkest hours with the exception of the aftermath of the war with Tartaros. It however was the time Lucy needed Natsu the most emotionally speaking. But he was not there that time, so Luct had to fight her own demons on her own without Natsu's or anyone from the guild's help.

The helplessness Lucy felt suring that period was great. Her home, her family Fairy Tail disbanded and split, leaving her alone. Her best friend abandoned her without a word and she was left alone to deal with the grief of the loss of her oldest friend, Aquarius.

When the Celestial Spirit King's favorite mage confronted her reckless best friend about how she felt while he was on his year-long journey, Natsu felt a large amount of guilt for only thinking of himself and his revenge on Acnologia. So overwhelmed with rage and despair, Natsu left without a word, not considering the situation Fairy Tail would be in due to his absence and the conclusion of the war.

In Natsu's defence, he would have never thought Fairy tail would disband and he also did not know that Lucy sacrificed the key of Aquarius to summon the Celestial Spirit King. If Lucy needed comfort, then the guild would be there at her side assisting her during her hardship. But the guild was no more and Lucy was left alone.

It was because of this, Lucy did not hold a large amount of resentment for Natsu. However, she did feel disappointment for his unprecedented departure. Natsu's wordless exodus on top of his failure to protect Lucy which resulted in the loss of her left eye caused Natsu to be immersed in a wellspring of guilt and disappointment in himself.

The onyx eyed fire mage noticed the celestial spirit mage's pause in speech and the spark of realization in her eye. He knew Lucy had come to the conclusion that he was indeed guilty.

"Natsu…" Lucy began. "It is not your f-"

Lucy was once again cut off but this time it was the dragon slayer's fault and not her own. "No! It is my fault and it's my weakness that caused you pain" Natsu interrupted, knowing what the busty blonde was about to say.

"I don't blame you for the eye, Gray doesn't blame you, Happy doesn't blame you. Only you blame yourself. Whatever sins or transgressions you think you have committed is entirely in your head." Lucy sighed in resignation. "For what it is worth, if you are looking for an absolution then I forgive you. Now you must forgive yourself." Lucy stated both firmly and softly.

"I'm not sure that I can do that anytime soon. I have caused you so much pain recently. I left you in your sadness in my selfishness to get stronger so I could take my revenge on Acnologia." Natsu answered. "Revenge consumed me and became my driving force. I have seen and heard stories of people becoming consumed with anger and vengeance and I always shook my head at their supposed foolishness, not truly knowing that all-consuming rage that burns hotter than any flame. Now look at me... my anger caused me to forget what truly matters most, my friends and my family. Am I not one of those fools who was consumed?" He asked rhetorically.

"Natsu, we all make mistakes and I am no different. In my vengeance, I caused the death of Ur no matter if she wished to seal my darkness. We all make mistakes and it seems that all sentient and intelligent beings do too." Gray projected his feelings. "Zeref claimed you are a demon of his making but your regret shows you are no demon at heart."

Gray's stalwart position on Natsu's human heart evoked a true dazzling smile that warmed the solemn atmosphere. Pearly whites graced his long fanged smile as his eyes closed from its sheer volume.

The heaven and the earth was created by The Lord, and godly men and women on earth ascend to heaven after death. Who is to say that a demon cannot be worthy of reaching heaven? Who is to say that a demon cannot reach heaven by spreading kindness and deliverance for the innocent, and retribution for the wicked? The Lord God preaches kindness and virtue, and none are rejected from His love so long as they are kind. Are demons rejected from that love for merely being demons either they are kind or not?

"That means a lot to me Gray. It means more than you will ever know." Natsu's smile dimmed as his eyes opened, showing a thousand yard stare. "When Zeref told me I was E.N.D., I didn't believe him and I denied it with fury… But when he pierced that book with his magic and I felt a horrible pain that did not show physically, I could no longer deny that Zeref once agein flipped my life upside down." The vessel of E.N.D. sighed with a tiredness that belonged to an elderly man who had seen too much.

"I hate Zeref with a passion and I was willing to kill him even if it resulted in my death. If Happy was not there when I first confronted Zeref, I fear that I would not be here right now. When it was proven to me that I was E.N.D. I loathed myself for being a creation of that Black Wizard Bastard." He admitted.

Shaking his head and wishing to get off the topic at hand, Natsu switched the subject to the death of the Immortal Wizard.

"In any case, Zeref is dead and I won!" Natsu announced the big news with a bright smile that held carefreeness.

At this, Lucy, Gray and Happy's countenances erupted in both relief and happiness. With their emperor dead, the army of Alvarez would very likely retreat at the news of Curse Lord Spriggain's demise. It greatly improved their chances of victory over the overwhelming numbers of the enemy army.

"It was the hardest battle of my life. There was a time where I thought that I was not going to make it out of there alive." Natsu stated gravely. "Zeref impaled me with his hand and I was there laying on the floors of the guild as my blood emptied in the place I call home." He forced out with difficulty. Admitting your weakness is not an easy task after all. I don't know what happened, but suddenly my injuries disappeared like they were never there."

The fact that Natsu was so close to death shook the other three. The fact that Natsu admitted it shook them even more. It impacted Lucy, Gray and Happy hard for Natsu never admits powerlessness. It showed them the gravity of the situation he was in. The creation of the most evil mage in history had one foot past the threshold of death's door.

Lucy spoke up about the subject with her thoughts. "While your book was in my possession, I opened it in hopes of assisting you. But when letters began to disappear from their place, I knew something horrible happened to you. Luckily, I was able to rewrite the characters that disappeared. I am glad I was able to save your life. I do not do it enough."

Natsu scoffed at the blonde-haired female's self-deprecation. "Nah, you're awesome Lucy and you saved my ass plenty of times." The Salamander declared vehemently.

While Lucy was happy that Natsu defended her –against herself no less-, she still was not very confident in herself despite fighting valiantly against enemies stronger than her.

Celestial magic's highlight is not raw power, but its diverse capabilities. With the Twelve Zodiacs and the thirteenth including the silver gates, celestial spirit magic is one of the most diverse magic out there. It however lacked the potential for stopping power. The amount of magic power that is needed to generate enough strength to topple the more armored and hardy opponents is more than others like ice-make magic. Indeed the stardresses are impressive and allows its user to take on the abilities of their corresponding spirit, but the duration of time that passes in the opening of the gates and the equipping of the stardresses is something that can be easily taken advantage of.

A benefit of celestial spirit magic is that you can have more than yourself in combat if you are alone and or against a greater number of opponents. This includes teaming up against a single enemy and overwhelming them with attacks from all sides. An advantage that is quite valuable.

Then Lucy spoke of something that Natsu did not want to talk about. "Speaking of your book, we saw it turn into what looked like flying black liquid fire. It flew away in this direction. Did you happen to see it? The wannabe author inquired.

Natsu knew what happened to it alright. After all, it went in him! He however did not want to tell that to the three other Fairy Tail members. Natsu knew how to feign ignorance like the best actor. He has been doing it a lot throughout his life.

"It did?" Natsu asked in a perfect clueless tone. Lucy nodded in confirmation. "I did not see any black fire flying in the air. I wonder if it tasted good." Natsu said flawlessly as he scratched the back of his head with the textbook definition of dumb on his countenance.

The three others bought the act as the only pure human and demon slayer sighed in frustration. The physical form of Natsu's soul going missing is not a thought that brings ease to the friends of the soon to be cursed dragon slayer.

"In any-" Natsu stopped suddenly. An unpleasant sensation coursed through his very being. His eyes went wide as he grunted in discomfort and started to breathe hard. This caused great alarm to go off in the Fire Dragon Slayer's friends.

"Natsu, are you allright!" Lucy, Gray and Happy yelled in unison.

They gave a distressed cry when Natsu collapsed to the ground holding his midsection. Happy's eyes went wide with fear as his pupils dilated as small as physically possible as he came to a realization.

"Natsu's dying because Zeref is dead!" The Exceed shrieked; the shock and despair obvious to the densest fool.

At the bombshell dropped on them, Lucy and Gray's eyes burned with unshed tears as they began to sheen.

"No! No! It's not supposed to be like this!" Lucy wailed in anguish. She desperately held Natsu in her hands as his feet began to break into blue particles of light.

Gray knelt beside the tearful one-eyed blonde before he clutched Natsu's hand. "Natsu whatever it is, you have to fight it!" He frantically shouted with tears beginning to shed from his dark blue eyes. He turned to Lucy –the smartest one of them all- in hopes that she knew something to prevent Natsu's demise. "Can you do something, anything?!"

Lucy was usually the one to figure out a plan when the four of them were out on jobs along with Erza, Wendy and Carla. The daughter of Layla can be quite the quick thinker and observant during dire situations. She was the brains of their operation. But if she does not know what to do, then all hope is lost.

Unfortunately, even her extensive intelligence could not serve her in this situation and her mind drew blanks.

"I-I-I… I don't know!" Lucy stammered uselessly. "I'm s-s-so sor-" Natsu cut her off once again.

"It's alright Lucy, I am ready for death. I accepted it the moment I learned that I would die with Zeref." Natsu said with serenity. "You guys… are the best friends a guy like me can ask for… thank you."

Natsu then placed the dissolving remnants of a hand on her tear stained cheek and stroked it as he wiped the fallen tears away.

"I want you to know that without you, I do not know what my life would have been like. A life without you is a life where I would have died many times over." Natsu stated softly as he smiled at her with fondness.

He turned his attention to Gray as his arm left arm completely broke apart. "Gray… you've been the greatest rival in my life. Despite our supposed hatred for each other, I love you, and I know you do not truly hate me as well. Perhaps this is what it is like to have a good brother; definitely a thousand times better than that bastard Zeref." At this, Gray gave a tearful laugh. "I hope you and Juvia will finally get together after this war is over." Gray turned a little red despite the situation.

Both his arms and legs dissolved and a fair portion of his torso too. He craned his neck to face Happy.

"My partner, my son, I want you to be with Lisanna when she finds out. Comfort her and sooth her, she will need her son with her. You keep your spirit up and never lose your namesake. Promise me."

"I promise." Happy vowed with a sob ridden declaration. His voice cracked but it had a resolute firmness in it that seemed so out of place on the normally happy-go-lucky fish lover.

Natsu smiled and sighed in content. "Tell Fairy Tail that it was a good run and that I will love them forever. I will wait for you guys in the Golden Plains."

His head and a chunk of his neck and left shoulder now only remained as the right side face of it began to join the rest of his body. His remaining eye was partially closed with a soft glow in it that held a serenity that was quite out-of-character for the hot-headed, fiery and rambunctious Dragon Slayer.

 _"See you guys later…"_

He completely dissipated before he said that, but it lingered in the air like a whisper of the wind. The blue particles were blown away by an unnaturally warm breeze that held a familiar heat that touched the remaining three's bodies hearts and souls. The world fell completely silent as the scarf of the man who disappeared soundlessly danced in the paranormal wind. Like an act of a higher power, Natsu's scarf landed in the lap of Lucy.

The woman with the marked hand looked down at her lap where the scarf now laid. A few tears landed on the scaly scarf as Lucy clutched it like a lifeline and cradled it like a fragile child that would shatter should she let go.

She gave a mournful cry at the loss of her dearest friend. It cut through the air and echoed against the broken buildings around them, giving it a harrowing, bone-chilling symphony that would make the hairs on a person stand on end and riddle their skin with goose bumps.

Gray placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He pulled her into an embrace as she cried on his shoulder. Gray's lips quivered and his nose ran as his tears also fell on her shoulder. Happy held the free hand of Lucy that was not holding Natsu's scarf with an unsteady paw as he too cried with the other two.

Zeref may be dead, but at a terrible cost. The infamous Salamander, the son of the Fire Dragon King and the last legacy of Igneel disappeared on the day of that victory. It was a victory tainted with bitter defeat, for even if they won, they still lost.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that is the first chapter of Even God Rests. I would say that it is a pretty good start. As I said in the author's note in chapter three of Legacy of Thy Forefathers, this story is going to be very violent if you could not tell from this chapter. As you can see, the more dire consequences have already appeared in the form of the loss of Lucy's eye. Now, I know that some of you guys may think that Lucy will get another one from Porlyusica, but, I can assure you that the dagger of a Spriggain Twelve is no ordinary dagger. Lucy will not now nor will she ever have two eyes again.**

 **I do not own the cover, I just photo shopped it a bit to add the words. It is made by You Shimizu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author' Note: There will be many character deaths in this chapter, along with lots of blood, gruesome ends, and abrupt deaths of notable characters. They are going against Acnologia after all. The war with Alvarez will be much more dire and severe. Many major characters will die and I am going to unbullshit the bullshit of canon. After the war with Alvarez, the plot will be purely of my making with a few canonical details. If you cannot handle your favorite characters dying and falling to despair than I highly suggest you do not read. There will be a large amount of OCs due to it taking place after the conclusion of canon Fairy Tail.**

 **As for the DxDverse side of things, none of it will take place in canon time. There will be no reincarnated devils. That means no Issei or any of those people. Rias Gremory will not even be born yet along with most of the canon characters with the exception of the older guys. It will take place during and after the Great War. Due to the lack of characters around during that time, there will be a large amount of OCs. It will be mostly detailing the Angel's side of the conflict and like all war, it will be ugly.**

 **Writing this chapter will most likely leave a bitter taste in your mouth, for even some of my favorite characters died in unpleasant manners and I completely trashed Fairy Sphere out of the equation of the end game plan. First of all, the book that holds the information on how to cast Fairy Sphere should have been destroyed by Elfman when he was forced to bomb the guild at the beginning of the Tartaros arc. Second, the book of Fairy Sphere was so conveniently found by Lucy that I had to call bullshit.**

 **This chapter, while going as far as the casting of Fairy Sphere in the canon, will not show Acnologia or the seven dragon slayers in the ravines of time. That is for the next chapter. There, I am going to unbullshit some of the bullshit of canon.**

 **Do not worry, I am prepared to take the reviews and PMs of hate for the brutality of this chapter so do not hold back your frustration. Some of the more emotional people out there may cry reading this chapter, but I do not think that it is so good that it will bring tears to the more unfeeling people like me. I have heard some authors cried while they are writing their sad chapters but I did not cry writing this one. There were a couple scenes that tugged my heart and gave me chills imagining it for myself. I can count the amounts of stories I have cried to with my hands. The most memorable ones were my first story I ever read on this sight: Even the Devil was Once an Angel by Child at Heart Forever, a story which I forgot the name of that involved Natsu slowly and painfully dying due to eating the planetary flames in the Eclipse Spirit arc, a story which involved Erza dying at the Tower of Heaven, Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows by DanzyDanz, Redemption – Book Two of the Rending Trilogy by Kentethalion anda few others.**

 **Due to the major events taking place in this chapter, many characters in the future will become OOC because they were hardened and tempered by the fires of war, scarred by the horrors mentally and physically, and aged rapidly by the face of true war. Some will turn for the better, others for the worse. Now, this will probably be one of the most tragic chapters in this story, but there will be many other angsty chapters as well. One of the main genres is angst after all.**

 **Without further ado let us begin!**

* * *

 **Even God Rests: Chapter 2: Hope Floats**

* * *

" _And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters."_ – Old Testament: Book of Genesis: King James Version: Chapter 1: Verse 2

* * *

The sound of breathing echoed in the silent place. Not one sound was produced by the environment surrounding the man breathing. Tall white crystals extended from the ground and the roof above, making the area look like the inside of the maw of a great beast. Past the crystals and the usable ground was a fast flowing plethora of stars and comets that moved so fast, they seemed to leave a long trail behind them. Perhaps it was the ground spinning and not the stars moving.

Eyes snapped open, revealing reptilian silted pupils.

Wendy looked down from her spot on the ground by the sea. The youngest dragon slayer was currently mourning the loss of Anna Heartphilia, her teacher. The remaining enemy forces were being dealt with by the soldiers of Ishgar. The duties of the remaining guilds were finished, and all that was left was to recuperate.

The sound of cracking glass caused the keenly sensed child to look up, searching for the origin of the noise. Wendy was quite confused by the sight of a crack in the sky. It was something physically impossible for the sky is not a solid thing.

"There's a crack in the sky…?" The baffling question was uttered by the Sky Maiden.

A loud, yet soft growl reverberated through the air. It held boundless maliciousness and it seated a large pit of dread in the listener's stomach. For they all knew that voice.

"This can't be real!" Jenny said with a trembling voice as tears gathered and fell from her eyes. "Ichiya and Anna sacrificed their lives to…"

Chatter broke out as the mages of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus began to panic. The crack in the sky grew even more as it spider webbed and gave way. With a loud crack, the heavens shattered to reveal its demolisher's arm. A black, blue and pale beige scaly arm flexed as its clawed hands gripped the sky and further widened the shattered sky which resembled broken glass.

"My power is overflowing; it feels just like that time when I mastered the way of the dragon slayer." Acnologia rumbled with a giddy and malevolent glee.

The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse forced his body through the sky into Earthland. Most of the upper portion of his body now lay exposed.

"I have become and even more supreme king." Acnologia announced as he finally broke through completely. Mighty feather like scaly wings unfurled, showing its decorated abyss black wings like a fallen angel heralding the end of all days. "With this power, I shall eliminate all dragons and leave no potential for the birth of new dragons. I shall kill all dragons in this world!" The stealer of dragon souls roared as sparkles of light twinkled around him. "Disappear from existence!" Acnologia howled

 **"Eternal Flare!"**

With a mighty heave of his spiral patterned wings, the twinkles of light grew to become titanic beams of energy that shot forward indiscriminately flying in front of their caster.

"Everyone, evasive maneuvers!" Erza cried out as the beams descended from the heavens.

Such a useless statement was never uttered in this war as the explosive power of each of those beams held enough energy to disintegrate a mountain.

Despite it being Erza the one who gave that advice, it was she who got hit the hardest. A gargled scream left her bruised and bloodied lips as half of her right arm was blown off. The heat cauterized the wound and stopped any potential bleeding. The shockwave from the blast shattered a good portion of her bones as well. The pain was horrible and her brain was assaulted with nerve impulses screaming at her pain cortex that this body was hurting.

'My body!' Titania thought with pain and shock.

Even Wendy could not heal her, for her missing arm was not in existence anymore. It was broken down to a molecular level. There would be no saving it and the Queen of Fairies will be forever crippled. Erza attempted to swim, but was just met with even more blinding pain from her body. The movements required for swimming were stopped by her broken bones. She pushed through the pain but was me with no result.

'I see… so this is how I die… this is how the world will end. At the hands of the Apocalypse Dragon… how fitting.' The ex-slave thought as her conscience began to slip

Normally, the re-equip mage would not so readily give up like this. But with the loss of her arm and her bones shattered, she could not swim and reach the surface. She had no magic left so she could not summon any armors or weapons to assist her in the situation. There was no hope for Erza Scarlet, Survivor of the Tower of Heaven, Queen of the Fairies, Strongest female of Fairy Tail, and slayer of a hundred monsters.

Black dots appeared in her vision that grew larger in size as they blotted her sight. Her mind screamed for air and her lungs burned, but there was no air to be had.

'I am sorry my friends. It appears that my adventure ends here in this dark, deep sea… Are you guys watching me? Grandpa Rob and Simon. I will be joining you guys soon… Natsu… if only I had the courage to tell you how I feel. Kagura… I am glad… you found forgiveness. Jellal… I… hope… you…live… well. Wally… Shou… Milliana… I am… … sorry… my… friends.' Her eyes released tears that mixed with the ocean. The demand for air was too much and carbon dioxide spilled from her lungs and out her mouth with a horde of bubbles. Erza Scarlet, friend of many, stalwart knight, compassionate soul, and believer of kindness took a breath.

* * *

The unforgiving sea churned and crashed as Jellal, Wendy, the Trimen, and Jenny surfaced and gasped for air. They struggled to stay above the water as the waves swept them around and broke the surface of the water.

"Is everyone okay?!" Jellal called out as the surrounding people replied.

"A okay!" Jenny reported.

"We are fine!" The Trimen unisoned.

"Yes!" Wendy cried out over the sounds of the sea.

Jellal and Wendy then noticed the lack of response from Erza and looked around for the scarlet-haired woman. "Where's Erza! Where's Erza!" Wendy yelled as she frantically searched for the striking hair of her big-sister figure. "Erza!"

With Erza's disappearance acknowledged, the other mages began to look for her as well. The powerful waves made the possibility of Titania's location rather large and she could have easily been separated from them. The remaining humans did not even consider that the strongest female of Fairy Tail was just defeated with a single spell and was sentenced to drown in the cruel domain of Poseidon.

But in their search for Erza, they forgot about their greatest enemy which loomed over them like an exterminator looking down on cockroaches; predatorily leering. The Dragon King felt great amusement watching the little humans being thrown around by the waves. He will allow them to despair and panic before he acted out against the dragon slayer below him in the sea.

After a small amount of searching, the surviving mages concluded that she must still be underwater, for they would have seen her scarlet hair quite easily in the white and blue water around them.

'Lady Erza must still be underwater! We must find her before she drowns!' Hibiki thought at the rest of the group with telepathy.

It was then Ren spoke thought up. 'I can create air bubbles for us so we can safely search in the water. We then spread out to look for Lady Erza.'

The plan was not a very good one, but it was better than no plan at all. And so, Ren used his air magic to create air bubbles around the heads of his friends so they could more efficiently search for their missing comrade underwater. Wendy was quick to dive and use her Sky Dragon Slayer magic to propel herself in the water like a torpedo. She would be the best at swimming out of the surviving people who were searching for Titania.

Erza was one of Wendy's oldest friends that introduced her to Fairy Tail along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy. She cared for the S-class mage dearly like a big-sister. The ex-slave seemed to be invincible to the young Wendy. She would never think that Erza would be living one moment and the next, dead. But this did not settle the ever growing dread Wendy felt. Her intuition told her that something went horribly wrong and that there will be a great change in the winds.

Eventually, Wendy's eyes struck gold as she spotted the unconscious form of Erza.

"Erza!" The only female dragon slayer shouted out in hopes of getting a response. But nothing came from the injured woman.

The daughter of Grandeeney quickly swam to her location and cheched her pulse. It was faint but it was there. "Thank goodness Erza is alive!' Wendy thought with relief as she gathered the broken body of the re-equip mage and began to swim for the surface.

However, Acnologia smelled the joy, hope and relief coming from below. He could sense that it was the dragon who was feeling these emotions.

"I shall take away that hope and leave you to despair." The slayer of thousands of dragons quietly hissed as he began to kidnap the young dragon slayer.

It was then Wendy felt a horrible pain that reverberated through her entire body. It felt as if someone was stretching and coiling her much like spaghetti with a fork. But despite the pain, Wendy still held Erza and continued to swim to the surface.

It was not meant to be, for Wendy lost her grip on Erza when she was sucked up by some unknown force. Despair flooded her as she was forced to watch Erza sink back into the depths and down into the abyss.

'No… Erza!' Wendy stopped thinking, for her physical form was converted into energy that was sucked up by Acnologia who was smiling like the devil. The Black Dragon knew he made the right decision when he smelled the despair coming from the young dragon slayer.

"The time is nigh. I shall become the perfect Dragon of Extinction." Acnologia said maliciously.

His voice brought the attention of the other mages looking for Erza. They reached the surface to see a stream of blue energy being absorbed by Acnologia. They did not know that the stream of light they saw was actually Wendy.

"I shall consume all dragons into the confines of my time!" Acnologia said as he finished kidnapping Wendy.

He gave out a cruel series of laughter as he proceeded to do the same to all dragon slayers in existence. The dragon slayers in Magnolia disappeared without warning like if they were never there in the first place. Their friends were left in confusion and distress by their unannounced vanishing. The dragon slayers were sent to the Ravines of Time where Acnologia's spiritual body resided in. The spiritual body was sleeping and in full control of his body, but in order to use the dragon slayers to stabilize his power, Acnologia would have to focus on his spiritual body and let his physical body go wild. But first…

It was then; Anna and Ichiya were kicked out of the Ravines of Time. Acnologia's physical body spotted them falling in the sky and reached out to grab them. His hand found purchase as he caught the two free falling mages in the air.

"You really did not think I would let you go so easily? You tried to kill me." Acnologia growled as he began to squeeze.

Anna and Ichiya's eyes flew open as the pain washed their unconsciousness away. They immediately cried out in pain as Acnologia tightened grip creaked their bones. The pressure constricted their ribcage, making breathing a difficult task. Their arms pressed uncomfortably against their sides and then, Ichiya's weak body began to give way. His ribs began to crack painfully.

"Meeeeeeeen!" Ichiya meeened. "Unhand us foul beast!" In response, he got a tighter grip.

"Master Ichiya!" The Trimen clamored. "Allow us to assist you!" They once again shouted in unison.

" **Force Blast!"**

" **White Fury!"**

" **Aerial Shot!"**

Archive screens appeared around the Magic Dragon's wrist. A small concentrated snowstorm shot towards Acnologia's wrist as well, and pieces of earth from the nearby land broke apart and flew like the rounds of a gattling gun at the same target. All this violence was directed at the wrist of Acnologia!

But the Trimen are weak and even if they were strong, Acnologia is a magic dragon slayer and so, magic does not harm on him. Acnologia merely rotated his massive head in the direction of the Trimen as pale blue light gathered in his maw. The Trimen knew that they just messed up badly at that moment.

Almost casually, Acnologia sent his breath attack at the source of his annoyance. The Trimen were vaporized by the power of the attack, while Jenny and Jellal were once again tossed around by the crashing sea which was aroused by the explosion of the Black Dragon's magic. The Bringer of Despair turned his attention back to the two helpless mages in his left hand. The strength behind his grip increased even more. One by one, Ichiya's ribs broke messily and pierced his lungs and heart, causing massive internal hemorrhage. His cleft chinned face turned purple and his eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Me-e-e-enn." Ichiya croaked out barely with as much determination to say his favorite word as he can.

The world slowed down for the not-so-handsome man as Ichiya slowly and painfully lost consciousness from blood loss and suffocation. His body went cold as his head lolled as he died.

Anna was not far behind Ichiya as she too began to suffocate from the pressure. In desperation, Anna released her magic power in hopes of breaking free. Brilliant gold shinned from her like a star. The light blinded Acnologia and he released a pain filled roar. Without gate keys, she could not summon the Zodiacs to assist her but perhaps she could get the attention of a human mage.

She gave a scream of effort as the light strengthened ten-fold. The air vibrated from the titanic amounts of magic released. The light could be seen from miles away with ease and the intensity set fire to the land and the sea itself! Gale winds whipped around her that parted the seas and the clouds and destroyed the land below that was many kilometers away. Then she uttered a spell that has not been seen in centuries.

" **Great halo of stars, bring wrath down upon the insidious shadows,**

 **Great ring of fire, rain hell upon the wrongdoers of this lightless world,**

 **Great galaxy of retribution, I ask of thee, your assistance…**

 **ANDROMEDA!"**

A colossal beam of starlight slammed onto the unprepared back of Acnologia and produced an explosion so great, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse was sent down to the earth with a bone breaking speed. He unintentionally released Anna and the dead body of Ichiya from his disorientation. Had Acnologia not been immune to magic, he would have most certainly have died. The Dragon King was shocked beyond belief. A single human managed to throw him around as if he was a ragdoll! This greatly angered Acnologia even though he sustained not a scratch.

Anna limply fell towards the ground, exhausted and unable to help herself. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. But that impact never came, for Mest appeared and caught her. The teleportation mage looked at the woman in his arms in awe. He saw the majesty of the spell from miles upon miles away. It felt as if he was in the presence of a Spriggain Twelve!

"Who… who are you?" Mest questioned in wonder.

"No… time… to explain. I have… vital information… on the dragon… slayers. They're alive… and fighting… Acnologia. We must get out… of here… before he recovers." Anna said in between heavy breaths.

Mest nodded numbly as Acnologia rose from his crater and gave a rage-filled roar. With a flash, they teleported to Magnolia leaving Acnologia by his lonesome. Jellal and Jenny were long gone, having been swept far away by the waves of the sea. Acnologia wanted to follow them, but he needed to tend to the dragon slayers in the Ravines of Time and so, he released his control over his physical body and awoke in the Ravines of Time.

Now Acnologia's physical body had no control and thus ran on instinct. And thus, following his instinct, turned to the direction of Magnolia. With a roar, Acnologia began his journey.

* * *

Mest and an injured Anna appeared in the ruined city of Magnolia in an instant. They teleported near the location of the destroyed guild. The sound of crying got the attention of Anna. One of the people's crying greatly resembled her own crying and she craned her neck to the source. Anna recognized her as Layla Heartphilia, but she was too young to be Layla so she must be her daughter.

"Now… explain." Mest politely asked her.

Mest's voice got the attention of the Ice Demon Slayer and the ex-rich girl, along with the Catamander's.

"Natsu and the other… dragon slayers were… kidnapped by Acnologia and taken… to the Ravines of Time." Anna informed him with deep breaths in between. "He needs to stabilize his power because he… ate time and space in the Ravines of Time."

The news that Natsu was alive brought Lucy, Gray and Happy out of their angst. They all scrambled closer to the downed form of Anna whose breathing has calmed down.

"Natsu is alive?!" They shouted in unison.

Anna nodded painfully in response. Normally, those unfamiliar with Anna and familiar with Lucy would question why she looked like the latter only older. But the situation pressed their curiosity to the back of their minds.

"He is currently with Acnologia in a place called the Ravines of Time. There, Acnologia devoured time and space magic. But the power was too much for even him to handle. Due to the uncontrollable power, Acnologia separated his soul from his body so he can stabilize his power. His body is currently rampaging in our world while his soul is in the Ravines of Time, attempting to use the dragon slayers as a medium to stabilize himself. Be warned though, he is a magic dragon slayer and so he is impervious to any and all magic. Attacking with magic will just allow him to feed on your power."

"So Natsu is with Acnologia! And he is immune to magic!" Lucy cried out. "Natsu is tired and injured. He will never be able to even stand a chance against Acnologia as he is!"

"Perhaps, but Natsu is with the other dragon slayers too. All we can do is believe in them." Anna reassured Lucy. "What we need to worry about is Acnologia's body that is loose in Earthland."

"The others are down the road along with Crime Sorcière, Sabertooth and Kagura. Let's explain the situation to them and hatch a plan." Mest suggested.

"I am afraid that I cannot go on. I exhausted my magic power and Acnologia broke a few of my bones. Go on without me." Anna requested.

Lucy, Gray and Happy looked conflicted at the thought of leaving an injured woman alone. Not to mention that she revealed that Natsu is still alive.

"It's okay, I will be fine. But be sure and send Wendy my way after Acnologia is dead." Anna said with a reassuring smile.

Lucy closed her eye and sighed in resignation. "Alright, but we will be back." Lucy resolutely stated.

Anna was all smiles as Lucy and the gang turned and began running down the street looking for their friends. After a few moments, they were out of sight. Instantly, Anna dropped the mask she was wearing and released a raged breath. She coughed, and a little blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

She slowly shuffled to a nearby building and leaned against it. Anna then carefully took off her vestments with great effort filled with sharp gasps and uneasy exhalations. The painful process was completed when the upper portion of her body was completely bare, with the exception of her bra. While normally, any straight male would have stared at her gifted assets, flat stomach and narrow waist; one's attention would be stolen by the nasty bruise on her right side that was visibly getting bigger by the second.

Anna let out a tired sigh as her face grew paler. Her head got light and all her strength was slowly being sapped away from her. She reached into her boot and pulled out an ornate dagger and began carving a final will and testament onto the ground next to her. Her chest expanded and contracted unevenly and each breath assaulted her nerves with terrible pain. She barely finished her last words as her blood vessels went into cardiovascular collapse. She coughed one more time bringing up even more blood that leaked out of her mouth. The ancestor of Lucy gave one last powerful inhale and then…

Nothing

Anna Heartphilia laid dead, cause of death: massive internal hemorrhage from ribs which punctured her liver and lungs caused by the merciless grip of the Dragon King, Acnologia. The ancestor of Lucy Heartphilia was reclined against a building where a lively family once lived. Her final will and testament etched on the ground next to her. The sun shinned down on her giving her blonde hair a glow that made her look angelic. If she did not have the horrible bruise and blood trickling from her mouth, she could have been mistaken for sleeping.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail, Crime Sorcière, Sabertooth and Kagura Mikazuchi were gathered around the body of Makarov Dreyar heatedly discussing the disappearance of the dragon slayers. They vanished without warning and the three guilds were very confused and distressed.

"Everyone!" Everyone turned at the sound of Gray's voice.

Their eyes widened at the sight of the one-eyed blonde.

"We have big news!" Happy continued for Gray.

"We know what happened to the dragon slayers!" Lucy finished.

Lucy's finisher definitely got the attention of the other mages quickly. A plethora of responses came from the diverse group as replies of "Really?", "Tell us!", "What happened?" and "Where is –insert dragon slayer-. The area burst into chatter that got louder by the second. Some people asked what happened with her eye as well.

"Enough!" Mest shouted; his voice cut through the air and silenced the chaos going on in the large group. "Everyone… heed my words." He requested solemnly.

One long explanation later.

"So you're telling me that Natsu and the other dragon slayers are trapped within these "Ravines of Time"?" Elfman questioned.

"Together with Acnologia's soul?" Gildarts finished.

"So… if they can rip the soul of Acnologia a new one…" Gray vocalized.

"Indeed" Juvia agreed to Gray's silent conclusion of his sentence.

Bickslow then said something so stupid that I am not going to bother writing it.

Freed vehemently disagreed with the seidr mage. "A piece of cake?! They're taking on Acnologia!"

"And although they may be alive, there's no telling what sort of condition they're in after all they've been through." Evergreen observed.

Her conveyance struck a chord with Lucy, Gray and Happy. Natsu may be alive but he was extremely tired and significantly injured. In that condition, he would not stand a chance against Acnologia. A seed of doubt was planted in their minds that would feed off their waning moral to grow into a mass of vines that would ensnare the mind and pull them to despair. Not only was Natsu tired and injured, so were all the other dragon slayers. Seven tired and battered dragon slayers against the strongest dragon to have ever existed who is immune to their powers. That does not make their minds rest easy.

"And that's not the only problem we're facing." Minerva sighed in resignation.

"Acnologia's body is here in Earthland bringing destruction in his path." Macbeth finished.

"So basically, this world is still in a near-hopeless situation." Kagura concluded wisely.

And then came the fluffy speech from Carla. "Don't call it hopeless! I'm positive Wendy is still fighting with everything she has! And we have to do the same!"

"We have no means of defeating dragons." Gray voiced. Murmurs rose throughout the group as Gray continued. "Even if we can't defeat a dragon, we can at least keep it from moving freely."

Juvia jumped at the chance to score extra points for her beloved. "That's right! If we freeze it with Gray's ice-"

She was interrupted by Mirajane who reminded her of the flaw of that plan. "Magic has no effect on him."

"We've got nothing but mages here… and we're in a situation where magic doesn't work." Elfman said as he scratched the back of his head.

"So then things like swords and physical attacks will effect it?" Lisanna questioned.

"Slaying a dragon with a sword… we wouldn't be in this situation if it were that simple." Sawyer reasoned.

"Well, it happens all the time in fairytales." Richard added.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Macbeth said with uncertainty.

"Erza's not here." Mest said, stating the obvious.

"Damn it!" Droy shouted with a fat induced baratone.

"So we're at a stalemate?!" Jet concluded.

Chatter burst in the group of mages once again as Lucy thought hard. What could assist us? What can even Acnologia not overcome?

"There may still be one method that can work." But before Lucy could finish, the area behind them exploded with a bright flash of light and Acnologia's familiar soft growl vibrated the air with its terrible majesty.

"He's here! Macao and Wakaba shouted. "It's Acnologia!"

There in Acnologia's path lay a trail of destruction as the zephyrs produced by his wings, and his overflowing magic power destroying everything in the wake of his path.

"It's attacking without discrimination!" Gildarts observed.

"Lucy, what is your plan!" Cana demanded.

"A few of us need to go ahead and make for Port Hargeon! Ready a large ship!" Lucy declared.

"A ship?!" a random mage said in question.

"Why?!" Another asked.

Rufus remembered that it is a dragon slayer's weakness. "The dragon slayer's weak point!"

"So you're going to try to get Acnologia onto a boat?!" Orga asked.

"But all that plan is going to do is get him to go "Bleaaargh~" for a little while." Sorano added.

"We will have our strongest man physically attack Acnologia and force him onto the boat where the boat will induce motion sickness on Acnologia. During the momentary opening that will give us, one of us who is proficient in physical attack is going to go inside Acnologia and kill him from the inside!" Lucy revealed. "Dragon scales may be immune to the their owner's element and magic that is not dragon slayer magic. But can the same be said for their internals? While you guys prepare a boat, we will keep him bust before leading him to Port Hargeon!"

The spirit of hope is over the face of waters as it gives the mages a path to salvation.

"That's crazy!" Warren yelled. "Who would willingly go in-"

"I'll do it." Elfman volunteered. "It's a man's duty to protect his friends!"

Mirajane and Lisanna looked at him horrified. "No Elfman, I will not allow you to do such a dangerous thing!" Mirajane shouted at him with a terrible glare, trying to scare him into submission. "I forbid you from taking part in this foolish plan!"

Elfman placed his oversized hand on her shoulder and tried to console her while countering her. "And condemn another to take my place? Do you have a better plan than the one Lucy came up with? One that has a better chance of succeeding and requires less risk?"

Mirajane could not respond to that and her eyes were shadowed as she clenched her fists and shook with either rage or sobs, perhaps even both. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she came to a decision. With a punch as fast as lightning, she tried to strike the base of her brother's neck to knock him out.

But, she underestimated her brother as he caught her punch and then used his grip on her fist to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry Mira… I cannot sit by while my friends place themselves in harm's way. As a man, I must protect you and Lisanna too. I promised myself before Lisanna's grave that I will be a man who stands up to protect the ones he cares about. There is nothing you can say that will persuade me to do otherwise." Elfman whispered softly and stroked his sister's hair.

Her body began shaking again; sobs broke out as even more tears fell from her blue eyes. A manic determination to rise within her, screaming at her entire being to protect her dear brother. 'I will not let you do this Elfman.' The Demon of Fairy Tail thought before she pushed herself off Elfman and ran away.

"Lisanna… take care of Mira." Elfman asked of her.

She only numbly nodded, still shocked about the situation. She then stiffly walked in the direction Mirajane fled.

Mest then walked up to Elfman and grabbed him along with Gray and teleported.

* * *

The rest of the mages split up into groups; Sabertooth was with Crime Sorcière, Fairy Tail was on their own with Kagura. Porlyusica fled to the border of Magnolia for safety. The mages laid in wait for their greatest enemy to approach them with suspense hanging in the air that was so heavy; one could practically physically feel it. Sweat ran down their backs and many began shaking in fear. The unsettling feeling in their stomachs stirred and did not for one second rest. A large lump gathered in their throats and their hairs stood on end. Hearts beat fast and hard which was felt through their whole body.

Magic power filled the air that seemed as boundless as the universe itself. The oppressive strength felt like prickling needles all over the body and the air got heavy and hard to breathe. Their ears got uncomfortable as the pressure caused by the titanic amounts of magic and many popped their ears to adjust their inner ears. A low growl filled the air from an unseen source as the ground started to quake. It was as if God Himself had personally descended from His throne to punish sinners and bring about the Rapture with his son Jesus of Nazareth, King of the Jewish people.

And then, the culprit revealed his abhorrent form to the mages who wished to avert the coming of the apocalypse. A massive head decorated with fans that were attached to the back of his head, mighty black feather-like wings bedecked with spiral blue patterns, pale beige almost white muscled underbelly completed with an almost axe-like tail end.

The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse released an absurdly powerful roar that leveled a large portion of Magnolia despite being quite far from ground level. The mages hairs whipped from the hurricane-like winds produced from the Dragon King's lungs. Sparkles twinkled around him and the magic in the air increased significantly. The air vibrated and the whole of Earthland seemed to groan under the seemingly omnipotent power Acnologia was releasing. The Black Beast heaved his wings as the lights shot forward as beams of pure destructive energy to Magnolia below.

The brilliant light produced from the explosions was brighter than the sun, much like the flash of a nuclear bomb. Shockwaves spread through the totaled city like ripples in a pond that threw buildings in the air and uprooted the bricked roads. Many mages were thrown like ragdolls and some were even killed by it. Gildarts shielded Cana as he hugged her with his back facing the destructive force. Some were quick enough to react and plant their arms into the ground to stay in position. If the explosions were closer, then like Erza, their bones would have been shattered. Those closer to the blasts were ripped apart by the kinetic energy. There was nothing left of them, not even blood for that too was destroyed into such fine droplets that were so small that one could not see them with the naked eye.

Juvia turned herself to water and burrowed into the ground where she stayed safe. Weaker bodied men were crippled by the shockwaves like Macao, Wakaba, Nab, Jet, Droy, and Levy. However Jet and Droy took the brunt of the force, saving Levy from breaking vital bones. But the rest of team Shadow Gear was not so fortunate. Jet's limbs were broken along with his neck. Droy's skull was decapitated from his spine, and his head lolled like a deflated balloon. Evergeen and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe took to the air to avoid the deadly shockwaves, carrying Kagura, and the Connels. The exceeds picked up Minerva, Yukino, Lucy, Laki and Romeo. Warren was able to hide behind a strong wall Reedus created along with Vijteer. Orga was able to shield Rufus but Dobengal was thrown back along with some buildings and was out of sight. Crime Sorcière was protected by Richard's Liquid Ground.

Just one attack was able to cripple the majority of the fighting force in an instant. The survivors' moral instantly plummeted as they realized the situation they were in. They were taking on the strongest being to ever exist in Earthland and they could not fight back, for he was impervious to magic. Screams were heard across the fighting forces as those who recovered bared witness to their fallen comrades and crippled friends.

Lucy looked down upon the destruction in horror that could not be described as just horror. Her eye drank in the sight that was the perfect picture of apocalypse. The earth burned, acres upon acres of ground were lit ablaze and the embers rose into the sky as the high winds spread them across the atmosphere, creating a firestorm. She could hear the screams of her family and friends echoing in the air like an unholy coir that sung of the end of all hope. Her eye was as wide as physically possible and her pupil was naught but a small circle in her vast sclera. She aged many years that moment; a moment which would stay with her the rest of her life however long that may be. Clear salty tears leaked from her right eye and tainted brownish-red tears came from her other tear ducts which stained the gauze eye-patch with its color.

Poor Asuka was permanently scarred mentally as her endearing innocence was shattered mercilessly at the sight of her aunts and uncles being killed, injured and crippled. Her once naïve eyes also looked down upon the destruction with trembling lips. Her large doe-like eyes glistened with tears as she turned away from the destruction burying herself in her mother's bosom. The little girl covered her ears in a vain attempt to block the screams coming from the wounded and dying. She too was aged rapidly by the face of war.

The desolation would be looked back upon by survivors and all would say the exact same words: _"I saw Hell that day, and I wish I was blind then."_

Lucy placed her attention back at the source of the destruction, beholding his intimidating form with fear. 'We won't make it out of this alive if we don't start moving!' She craned her neck, trying to face Happy who was holding her. His eyed were wide with tears in them and his muscles seized up in terror. It seemed as if he was in his own world for his eyes looked forward unseeing. It was then Lucy realized that they were beginning to lose altitude.

"Happy snap out of it, we're falling!" But the exceed did not move a muscle. "Damn it Happy wake up!" This time, she elbowed him hard enough to get a reaction from him.

"What…" Happy said as if he was half-asleep.

"Happy we're falling!" Lucy yelled at him with anger and fear.

Then Happy finally took notice of their situation and relaxed his stiffened muscles and flapped his wings to stop avert their unintended destination with the ground.

"Happy, let's get to the others and begin moving for Hargeon!" Lucy commanded.

"Aye…" The surrogate son of the Salamander whispered quietly.

The screams got louder the lower they got. It was as if they were approaching the gates of Hell itself. It was not long they saw a bloodied Levy who was weeping over the still bodies of Jet and Droy. The bookworm had three long and ugly cuts on the right side of her face. One extended from a few centimeters from her right brow to the middle of her forehead. Another crossed the scar on her forehead just left of the middle of her countenance that stretched from her hairline to just above her brow. The last extended from the bottom of the right side of her mandible to a few millimeters below the corner of her right eye closest to the bridge of her nose. Her once pristine and pale face was matted with dirt and blood. Her tears rolled down upon her wounded and dirtied face, mixing with the mask of uncleanliness. There was also numerous cuts and scrapes across her entire body many of which were veiled by the grime. There was blood flowing from her large cuts that forced her to close her right eye.

Overall, it looked like she went to Hell and back, and that is a pretty accurate comparison. The horror came back tenfold as Lucy and Happy numbly looked upon the terrible scene that evoked deep sadness and palpable hopelessness. The image was forever seared into ther memory, the sight of one of Lucy's dearest friend in a couple oceans' worth of despair sobbing over the dead bodies of her teammates. New tears shed from their eyes as their entire world was focused on absorbing the scene. It was like a horror movie you could not tear your eyes from no matter how much you wished otherwise.

It was then Mest appeared once more to bring more people to Hargeon. Then he looked at his surroundings. For a moment, Mest thought that he teleported to a different world that was a twisted mockery of Earthland. The sky itself seemed to glow with the dancing embers in the air, pillars of smoke billowed upward like the large encampments of an indomitable army, the destroyed buildings of Magnolia were no more than rubble having no resemblance to their original form, he gazed to his right and saw brutal effigies of burning men having long since died, then he looked to his left and witnessed the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse himself hovering over the destruction, proving that his crown was befitted by endless droves slain. He is truly the bringer of the apocalypse. His feather-like wings from a distance made him look like a distorted angel. Those wings were spread and his head was thrown back, making it look like he was reveling in the destruction. Acnologia was producing a low growl that had repeated pauses which quickly ended. This pattern was consistent. Mest realized that the beast was laughing.

He could hear screams in the distance that sent what felt to be liquid helium down his spine despite the heat of his surroundings. He was frozen in shock and awe. Awe at the Hell he had entered, shock at the destruction around him, and most prominently fear. Fear for his comrades, fear for himself, fear for the world, and fear of Acnologia. He forced himself to snap out of it for he had a duty to fulfill. He sensed for Lucy and teleported.

Then he bore witness to another horrible scene. A crying Levy over the bodies of Jet and Droy along with Lucy and Happy hovering over with tears also in their eyes. But he forced himself to push on and get on with the plan. "Lucy! All of us must get to Hargeon, I will find Reedus and any survivors and we will make way for Hargeon!"

He needed Reedus for he could make some animals to ride to Hargeon. Mest teleported again and again, gathering all of the survivors to the location where Levy despaired. The survivors included: Rufus, Minerva, Yukino, Macbeth, Richard, Sorano, Sawyer, the Connels, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Max, Laki, Romeo, Warren, Reedus, Kagura, Gildarts, Cana, Juvia, and Vijteer. Almost the entirety of Crime Sorcière was crippled with injuries that would leave them permanently disabled should they be left unattended, Gildarts was relatively unharmed, those taken to the skies were uninjured, Warren's arms were broken along with a couple ribs, Vijteer's spine was dislocated and his vertebrae were crushing his nerves that went down his legs, Reedus' left leg was horrifically mangled, and Juvia was unharmed aswell.

"Reedus, we need you to create some mounts for the able-bodied so we can get to Hargeon. While you guys are traveling, I will teleport the wounded to Porlyusica who I teleported far away from Magnolia." Mest said.

"O-oui" Reedus mumbled through gritted teeth.

Soon enough, there were twelve mounts ready to go. The Connels despite being uninjured were to be left behind for they had to take care of Asuka who seemed to be in a catatonic state.

The survivors set off for Hargeon in deathly silence. They all witnessed death and destruction on an unimaginable scale to them. Some were still processing just what they saw, some were crying as they rode, others were in the depths of their minds looking back on the event that would in the future be named: Y Dinistr or The Destruction in an ancient language discovered in Earthland. The exceeds stayed behind to assist Porlyusica.

Their "peace" did not last long, for Acnologia was in pursuit! Beams once again rained down upon them. Their accuracy was horrible however for Acnologia was still technically mindless right now. These beams were not as powerful as before for some odd reason. Perhaps his power was being drawn by his soul to combat the dragon slayers or maybe he was finally stabilizing. For whatever reason it may be, they were thankful for it. The shockwaves were not nearly as powerful and the magic power that was recklessly flowing out of him was reducing.

Rufus created walls to absorb the shockwaves that were a threat to them. Some were unlucky enough to get hit. Yukino was thrown off her mount and was left behind, weither she was alive of not was uncertain but they could not slow down or they too would be hit. Kagura was hit as well, but expertly used her gravity magic to land behind Juvia on her mount.

After a hard and stressful journey, they made it to Hargeon. They quickly rode into town with Acnologia on their tail. "Here's Acnologia!" Lucy hollered with a wavering voice, for she was still crying.

The gathered mages in Hargeon turned to look in their direction to see Acnologia hunched over in midair with sparkling lights forming around him. Bickslow then yelled with desperation to the unprepared mages. "Get down or you will die!" The uncharacteristic tone in Bickslow's voice made them immediately follow his advice.

Acnologia arched his back and spread his wings as the lights surged forward in great numbers. There were so many that it nearly created a tunnel around him. The beams were generally directed to the location of the docks where his weaknesses were completely destroyed. Fires were lit and embers once again danced in the sky. The shockwaves demolished about one-fourth of Hargeon and blew apart many buildings and rubble and shrapnel flew in multiple directions. Toby's chest burst open with a shower of blood. The culprit was a flying piece of shrapnel that originated from a streetlight. The flying blood landed on the prone form of Shelia who looked up in terror as blood spattered on her face.

Toby was not the only casualty for many people were busted by rubble or thrown back by the shockwave and broke their necks from landing in an unprepared fashion.

Evergreen gazed upon the location where the ships used to be in despair. "All the ships…"

"There isn't a single one left!" Gildarts bellowed.

"Just stick with the plan!" Gray shouted as he ran into Hell. "I'll make a ship!"

"Wha-" Laki was cut off by Gray.

"Molding magic!" Gray answered the unfinished question. "Lyon, help me! Let's make a huge ice ship!"

A "kay" came from Lyon who did not notice the death of Toby.

"Juvia will help too!" Juvia announced with eager to help her beloved Gray.

With the two ice-make users' efforts, a massive ship formed at the broken and flaming docks of Hargeon. It had a decorated hull with fancy engravings on its borders. It was a thing of beauty and master craftsmanship.

"This is my greatest masterpiece." Lyon huffed as he exhausted his magic reserves.

"Guys! Ship's ready!" Gray called out to Gildarts who was with Cana.

"Alright!" The ace mage of Fairy Tail shouted as he turned to Acnologia and taunted him. "Over here Acnobrat, come to Daddy!" He got no response but an aggressive charge forward.

"Juvia, use the water to adjust the position of the ship!" Gray requested.

"Yes my beloved!" Juvia responded as she began to churn the waters to move the ship in position.

Right when the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse was position, Mest appeared next to Gildarts and teleported him above the beast. The ex-council member dropped him and teleported away, his duty finished. With the force of gravity, Gildarts fell upon Acnologia.

The father of Cana clenched his fist and drew it back. A magic circle appeared on his elbow and a mass of Crash magic burst from it, propelling his fist to unimaginable speeds and force. The fist found purchase on the back of Acnologia with the wrath of a god. The strength was so high in kinetic energy that the arm connected to that fist completely broke and the bone in the entirety of his arm shattered like glass. But it was enough to send Acnologia onto the ship. The rocking boat immediately downed Acnologia and his maw opened as saliva spilled out.

'Elfman now!' Lucy thought at him using Warren as a conduit for telepathy.

" **Take-Over: Beast Soul: King Wyvern!"**

The manliest mage of Fairy Tail transformed into a bipedal monster that greatly resembled black wyvern. His white hair lengthened and ran down his spine and his face elongated into a muzzle. Black wings burst from his scapulae that heaved a couple times. The manly man crouched low as his manly muscles tensed and released their energy! Elfman shot into the air where his wings glided him to the ship.

However, his flight was interrupted by a demon; his sister to be more specific. Mirajane appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Elfman by his wings. The pinup model could not bear to lose her siblings and so she planed to stop his foolishness before he got himself killed.

Mirajane's clawed hands gripped tightly as she began to fly away from Acnologia's motion sick form. "Mira release me!" Elfman demanded.

"No! I will not let you kill yourself!" The white-haired demoness yelled back at her manly brother. "I-"

Acnologia recovered and sent his axed tail in their direction. The blade sailed towards them so fast that they had no time to react! The tail passed them and nothing happened for a few seconds. But then… their organs were pulverized, their ribs crushed, and their spine severed. Blood flow into the air like the guts of a watermelon after being blown up. The shocked expression on the model was permanently etched on her face as she instantly died. As for her brother, he had an angry expression on his countenance having not seen his doom coming. The four pieces of meat fell from the air and into the ocean.

"Mira/Elfman" Gildarts and Cana exclaimed in shock and despair.

Had Mirajane not interfered and prevented Elfman from enacting the plan, then perhaps they would still be alive and Acnologia would be dying. But her emotions overran her reason and she acted not considering the consequence only thinking about saving Elfman. They both died because of this.

Gray, Juvia and Lyon were petrified from the horrific scene they witnessed. The red mist and the four chunks of meat that used to be their friends falling from the sky is a memory that would stay with them forever. They too aged at the face of war.

What more is that Acnologia recovered and was now off the ship! He was greatly angered by the induced motion sickness and now sought to be done with these insects. Twinkles littered the sky far more than ever before. They seemed endless and to add to the overkill, Acnologia was charging a breath attack that was even more powerful than the one he used to finish off Igneel!

However, at that moment, the sky shattered and a mass of liquidly black fire slammed on the back of the Dragon King, shattering scales and devouring them. For the first time in hundreds of years, Acnologia roared in pain because of an attack that did not come from a dragon. E.N.D. screeched as it rode on Acnologia's back who was thrown to the coast into the ground.

E.N.D sent a powerful attack that resembled a breath attack to the downed Acnologia who rolled away from it and leaped back into the air. This time, Acnologia got E.N.D. as he slammed the demon to the ground with his mighty tail. E.N.D. shrieked again in challenge while the Apocalypse Dragon responded in turn. Their vocal pissing contest caused destruction around them from the shockwaves produced from the sheer power behind their calls.

It was then E.N.D. realized he landed right in front of the last Exorcist mage, the last Devil Slayer Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So how was it? Pretty brutal in my books. It was painful for me to kill off Mirajane and Elfman in such a merciless manner but it had to be done. I think the death that was the saddest for me was Anna's death. I do not know why, but it just hit me the hardest. As you saw in the chapter, many characters died abruptly and brutally by the hands of Acnologia. The war or Dragon King Festival as Acnologia called it was full of death and destruction just as he promised. The psychological trauma of the horrors seen in this chapter will later be explored into further depth.**

 **As I said in the author's note above, this will probably be the most tragic chapter when it comes to deaths of notable characters. The death toll includes: Erza Scarlet, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, Anna Heartphilia, Dobengal, Orga Nanagear, Jet, Droy, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Nab Lasaro, Toby Horhorta, Mirajane Srauss, Elfman Strauss, and countless no name mages' deaths.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am not very good with fight scenes, and this chapter is mostly fight scenes. As you could expect, I had a little trouble writing this chapter. In this chapter, I delve into some explanations to why E.N.D. appeared in the last chapter, and the status of Acnologia's spiritual body. I spent many hours writing this chapter, as it is going to be the largest chapter I have ever written. You see, I physically write my content in a notebook before transcribing it into digital form on Microsoft Word. The last chapter was about thirty-five pages and it was about nine-thousand words. This chapter was over fifty pages, so I expect to see it over ten-thousand words easily.**

 **There was a moment in this chapter where even I felt a little sick writing. This moment will be obvious later when you actually reach it. All canon resemblance will end here in this chapter and the rest will be purely my own plot making. Things change massively in regards to the fight with Acnologia and it is in my opinion, a lot better than the canon fight; although that is not very hard to do so. One thing I have been thinking of addressing is the sound of E.N.D.'s voice. I always imagined his voice to sound somewhat similar to Zero/Brain from the Oracion Seis, only deeper, gravellier and more metallic. As for his demon screech, I always imagined it would sound a lot like the shout of a dragur from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It seemed to fit while I was looking at Natsu breathing fire at Gray when they were fighting.**

 **I will say this now and eliminate any curiosity or future questions in regards to when Natsu will go into the DxD world. He will not go there and meet Gabriel until far into the story. I predict that they will meet at around chapter thirty-four give or take. Sorry for the long wait, but you will be seeing Gabriel in chapter six. I have a relative chapter by chapter plan already set up, so I can pretty accurately say when things are going to happen in which chapter**

 **I cannot think of anything else to say right now, so let us get started.**

* * *

 **Even God Rests: Chapter 3: Falling Snow**

* * *

" _And God said, Let there be light: and there was light._ " – Old Testament: Book of Genesis: King James Version: Chapter: 1: Verse: 3

* * *

Gray did not know what was worse: Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, or E.N.D., the most powerful demon from the books of Zeref who also is his best friend. That familiar metallic hiss that came from E.N.D. gave him what felt like snakes slithering down his back. But at the moment, E.N.D. was better, for he was attacking Acnologia. The black wreathed demon landed in front of him, but made no move to attack.

 **"Gray, get everyone out of here"** E.N.D. or rather Natsu commanded.

Gray stood there frozen in shock that Natsu was not berserk and attacking him. When Gray last encountered E.N.D., they both went berserk and attacked each other relentlessly. But now it seems that they are in an entirely different situation.

 **"Gray!"** Natsu's shout snapped him out of his stupor. **"Get out of here!"**

The Exorcist Mage narrowed his eyes as he stomped right up to Natsu's face. "Natsu, I'm not going to let you take on Acnologia by yourself!" He was adamant in his position.

It was then Gray noticed something that shook him to the core. Natsu was crying. Somehow, those tears managed to survive the scalding heat of his flames and complete their trip down his face and drip off his chin.

 **"Magic does not work on him. Curses do however."** Natsu countered.

Gray grit his teeth in frustration. Natsu brought up a good point, but what Gray wanted to know the most right now was why Natsu was crying. "Why are you crying, Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes gained a faraway look and lost himself.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Natsu gasped for breath as his eyes snapped open. He quickly curled into a sitting position before he winced from the pain caused by his sudden movement. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked around in confusion for he was definitely not in the Golden Plains, but in some kind of cosmic world on a mass of white crystals. He gazed at his surroundings in awe of the otherworldliness of the area. It definitely had a haunting beauty to it.

"What is this place?" Natsu muttered as he ran his fingers on the clear crystals which were as smooth as polished mahogany.

"This is called the Ravines of Time." A familiar voice spoke out.

Natsu snapped his head in the difection of where that voice came from. He could faintly see a silhouette in a cloud of white dust, casually walking through. The cloud slowly cleared and revealed the origin of the voice. Natsu saw a dark-skinned man in a high-collared black cloak and black, torn pants that left the majority of his shins exposed. Those pants had a familiar blue pattern. A small portion of the man's abdomen was exposed, showing a defined abb. He had a long spikey mane of silver hair and slanted forest green eyes with dark circles around them. Around his neck was a necklace of what looked to be animal teeth. The man also had blue markings on his face that was disturbingly similar to Acnologia's.

"My world." He finished.

The bestial looking man smelled familiar, and his magic felt familiar as well. Natsu's eyes widened as he found out the mystery man's identity. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck as dread seated itself in his gut.

"You're Acnologia!" Natsu stated with a raised volume.

"You will be the last." Acnologia said as if Natsu did not speak up. He gestured to Natsu to look behind himself.

The most destructive mage of Fairy Tail followed the gesture, only to see his fellow dragon slayers in suspended animation within large, octagonal prisms. Their eyes were closed and they were completely still. They were not even breathing.

"By devouring the Ravines of Time, I have obtained time and space magic." The shapeshifter continued. "And as such, I shall surpass time and space itself, and kill all dragons present and future. And within this world of space-time, I shall exterminate you all… the last living dragons."

Natsu grit his teeth at the reminder of Igneel's final moments. "Quit runnin' your mouth."

"You too shall become a human pillar and rest here for all eternity." Acnologia concluded, still ignoring Natsu.

Crystal burst from the floor and took Natsu's right leg hostage. It inflicted a large amount of pain as Natsu cried out in pain. He attempted to tear them off with his right arm, only for it too to be enveloped by the encroaching crystal. He screamed even more as it traveled further up his body. The son of the Fire Dragon King struggled more and broke free before great flames burst from his freed arm.

"My hand… it moved?!" Natsu voiced in bewilderment.

"I'll protect you with my Sky Magic." Wendy's voice resounded from behind him.

"Wendy!" Natsu said, shocked again. "How did you break out of the crystal?"

Wendy gave a smirk. "I just had enough of doing nothing and decided to join the party." There was nervousness hidden in her tone though.

"Heh, well said pipsqueak." Gajeel grunted with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, we can't let you have all the fun." Erik added.

"You'll need help." Rogue stated quietly as always.

"Now then… let's get this party started, Natsu." Laxus finished as he cracked his neck a few times.

"It's time to slay this dragon!" All seven dragon slayers declared in harmony.

A grin spread across Acnologia's face. It held boundless hate and thirst for blood.

"It seems I'll have to teach you exactly why I am called the Drgon King." He growled.

They stared down each other, waiting for one side to initiate the official beginning of the battle. Gajeel was all too happy to be the one.

"Let's go!" Gajeel yelled with a drawn out go.

"All-Ability Increase: Enchant!" Wendy recited.

" **Deus Eques!"**

Her enchantment spread to spread out to all of her allies.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Sting breathed with exhilaration.

"I'm overflowing with power!" Rogue reveled.

"Don't underestimate our little runt!" Gajeel voiced with a chuckle.

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

Gajeel's arm shifted into an iron sword which extended and met with Acnologia's chest. He did not even blink as the sword stopped as if it met with an immovable object.

Sting and rogue charged along the extended sword towards their enemy. But before they could even get close, the Dragon King merely swipped his arm and the gales produced from it blew the three of them back. Erik and Laxus took the opening and went in on the offensive. But their efforts were met with another swipe which threw them away as well. Acnologia pointed a finger at Natsu and launched a blast of magic at him.

"Natsu, look out!" Wendy tried to warn.

Her warning came a little late as a massive explosion of magic assaulted Natsu's barely blocking form. Severe burns stretched across the back of his forearms.

"Do you know why I am called the Dragon King?" Acnologia questioned. "It is because I am the strongest dragon in the world, obviously."

He said this as he raised his smoking index finger of his right hand. He lowered it soon after and continued to talk. "Right now, my physical body is already destroying magic outside the Ravines of Time."

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Natsu popped the question everyone was wondering.

Acnologia paused for a bit and then answered. "I will fulfill my promise, and bring about the end of all dragons." Acnologia revealed. His eyes hardened in the middle of his explanation as memories flew across his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback over four-hundred years ago_

Once, they were five. Together, they worked to aid their home and villages outside theirs for the sake of helping. They were inseparable these friends. Their names were Acnologia, Sonya, Apollodores, Michael, and Anastasiya. The five of them were well known and frequently called upon for help by their town and the surrounding ones as well. They met in a saloon where they hit it off and made a pact to use their martial prowess to form a team that would assist those in need.

Sonya was a runaway noblewoman who wanted to explore the world. Using to skills of the sword she learned from her tutors, she became a mercenary, offering her blade to any who needed it as long as that did not intend to use her services for wrongdoing. She was kind and humble despite her upbringing as a lady of nobility. When she was young, she would steal and give bread to the peasants and servants who were starving. She had light brown hair and blue eyes with a modest bust and average curves. In her travels, she met Michael who was a star pupil of a powerful martial artist. Michael had black hair that went down to his ankles but tied it up into a tight ponytail. He had yellow eyes that had rather feminine delicacy in them. They befriended each other and began to travel together.

Anastasiya was a rather skilled mage who used a magic that allowed her to use powerful ice that could freeze pretty much anything she had come across. She could use her ice to make blades and bows which she had a fair amount of skill in. When she used her magic, her hair would lengthen and turn into a pale, pale blue and her eyes would turn a very light shade of red. While she was not using her magic, her hair was grey and her eyes were sky-blue. She wore traditional mage's robes over her voluptuous body.

Apollodores was a traveling hunter who had unparalleled tracking skills who could find even the most elusive beasts and slay them. He had a keen intellect and was a very clinical man. He had slain many beasts with his mighty bow. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a lean physique which was flexible but did not hold much power. He usually wore tight fitting robes that did not make a sound.

And Acnologia, who was a farmer's son that loved to hear stories of adventure and discovery. He practiced martial arts in secret and he became quite skilled with the halberd. Due to his abilities with such a hard to master weapon which was the most diversely capable weapon out there, he was nominated to become a guard for his small town. It was in Acnologia's town's saloon where the five of them eventually met and founded their team.

All was good and the five of them were celebrating a recent victory over a group of bandits who have been terrorizing a nearby town. They were well known and always had drinks on the house at the saloon.

"Cheers!" They cheered in unison.

They devolved into a fit of laughter except Apollodores who only gave a few chuckles.

"Ya know, I thought I was in real trouble when that guy snuck up behind me." Michael said after they finished their first gulps of their beer.

"Indeed, what would you be without me always watching over you?" Anastasiya jibed with a teasing smirk on her countenance.

"Probably a stain in some backwater bandit's camp and six feet in the ground." Apollodores answered for Michael.

"Do not fret Michael. I will morn over your stain and maybe even shed a tear for you." Sonya added.

"Hn, you should be more careful, Michael." Acnologia lectured to the martial artist.

The man who was the victim in all of the teasing blushed in embarrassment and giggled a little as he scratched his bicep. "Yeah, I'll work on my awareness a bit more." He looked up to face his friends. "I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a man's stressed conversation with the bartender. "The dragons are getting closer. It's only a matter of time before the violence reaches us."

All five of them went quiet and listened in to the verbal exchange.

"One of the leading Anti-human dragons is moving his campaign closer and closer." The man sighed. "Zarkos' dragons devour humans they come across and torture the rest."

The bartender halted in his countertop wiping and paid full attention to the man who had information on the Dragon Civil War. "Degnoran is intercepting them, but they might not catch up with Zarkos before this village is wiped off the maps. Belserion is working hard to keep the lines up and prevent the major cities from being destroyed." The haggard looking man took a breath. "I heard rumors that Belserion and his human ward developed a magic that could actually harm and kill dragons; that they have been creating these empowered mages, these "dragon slayers". What a crock a shit!"

The bartender sighed and spoke. "We don't need you to stir panic in this town. Your talks of our supposed impending doom will only be responded by fear. I-"

A loud bestial roar sounded from outside as explosions shook the ground and the screams of men and women sounded from the village around them. Acnologia, Sonya, Apollodores, Michael and Anastasiya all looked at each other before bolting outside to see what all the commotion was about. Inside their guts, they knew what it was though. They just did not want to acknowledge it. But despite their wishes, the dragons were upon them and they were helpless to stop them.

In but twenty minutes, the village was naught but ashes and debris. All was consumed and killed in the dragons' path. Acnologia was separated from the rest and resolved to go to his farm and help his family find safety. But what he found shook him to the core. There next to the burning remains of the farmhouse was a great dragon which had brilliant blue scales and he was chewing on something. Blood seeped from between the dragon's teeth and a leg and foot on the ground gave Acnologia the answer as to what the dragon was eating.

 _The seed of hatred was planted_

Horror and rage filled Acnologia as he watched the remains of his family being consumed by the dragon. When the dragon turned his attention to Acnologia, the future Dragon King knew that he stood no chance. But that did not stop him from brandishing his halberd and charging the dragon in a vain attempt to slay him. The small town guard was quickly defeated and pinned to the ground by the dragon's claws. Any normal man would be frightened and fearing for his life, but this experience changed him into no ordinary man. Acnologia glared defiantly at the dragon standing over him as the dragon gathered pale blue light and condensed it into a thin spear which the dragon planned to use to finish Acnologia off before devouring him as well.

But like some divine intervention, a great purple dragon rammed himself into the blue one and threw Acnologia's would be executor off him.

 **"Why do you senselessly devour the humans, Zarkos!"** The purple dragon roared in anger as they began to engage in battle.

 **"Because they are lower life forms much like the livestock humans kill and eat."** The now identified dragon retorted. **"I do not understand why you believe otherwise, Degnoran!"**

 **"Those animals cannot dream like the humans. They cannot raise great cities out of dust; they cannot create and love as the humans do!"** Degnoran countered.

And so, the two dragon generals engaged in combat over the ruins of the future Black Dragon of the Apocalypse's home. Tooth and claw clashed and brilliant pale blue light and golden lightning danced in the skies as it ended with the retreat of Zarkos.

 **"I apologize for not being quick enough to save your home young human."** Despite the massive size of Degnoran, his voice was surprisingly gentle. **"The only way I know how to repay you is to take you under my wing, and teach you the way of the dragon slayer."**

This got Acnologia's attention, whose hate was already permanently sewn into his heart. "I accept your offer."

 **"Very well. Any survivors who are willing shall also be taken in as dragon slayers so they will never be so helpless. And so it shall be decreed!"**

And it was so, and Acnologia, Sonya, Apollodores, Michael, and Anastasiya became dragon slayers. Things were looking up for the now five dragon slayers who had earned fame across the continent as powerful dragon slayers. But this also painted a target on them and eventually, they would be intercepted by an enemy that even they could not handle. That day came when a group of fifty dragons had enough about the news of the crowned Arsonists, slaying their brothers and sisters. There was Acnologia, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and the strongest of them. Sonya, the Water Dragon Slayer, Apollodores, the Earth Dragon Slayer, Michael, the Fire Dragon Slayer, and Anastsiya, the Ice Dragon Slayer. They were called the Arsonists because they chewed through their ranks like fire in a dry forest despite Michael being the only fire user. Fifty dragons banded together, and set out in a hunting party to finally slay the slayers.

The Arsonists fought valiantly, but in the end, all of them were killed by the dragons except Acnologia and Sonya. The Lightning Dragon Slayer was able to quickly retreat with a wounded Sonya to safety where they stopped as she slowly died in Acnologia's arms.

"I am sorry, Acnologia. It seems that I will join the rest soon enough." Sonya whispered weakly.

"No! I won't let you die too!" Acnologia shouted with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright; I think I had a good life however short it may be. I have no regrets." The Water Dragon Slayer reassured with her big blues looking up at Acnologia with warmth.

Acnologia grit his teeth as he shakily stroked her hair. There was a large gash that placed itself on her waist which bled with great amounts. The silver-haired man applied pressure on it in a vain attempt to halt the bleeding. His cloak was stained with gallons of blood that came from the slain dragons and a bit of Sonya's blood too. Over the years in which the Arsonists traveled together as dragon slayers, Acnologia and Sonya had grown as close as you can get as friends and not cross the boundary into lovers. It was speculated among the group that they loved each other romantically.

They were in a large cave where fireflies flew around merrily without a care in the world. There were bioluminescent bacteria on the celling, giving it a starry night sky look. If the situation was not so dire, the pair would have took the time to absorb the splendors of the cave.

"I-I-I can't let you die! We promised each other that we would retire from the adventures and the violence after we ended the war!" Acnologia broke down into a series of sobs. It felt as if the weight of the world was crushing him under its weight mercilessly. His world was broken down in a matter of a few hours. His friends that he held even above himself were killed. Sonya was dying in front of him, and he was helpless to do anything to prevent it. If he was able to, Acnologia would kill himself without a second thought if that was what it took to ensure Sonya's survival. He was much like a certain Salamander.

"I lived a full life Acnologia. I have several lifetimes' worth of adventures and stories. Now it is time for my story's end." The Water Dragon Slayer uttered softly. "Do you remember our pact, Acnologia?"

The man in question nodded frantically as more tears streamed down his face. "Yes, of course I do! I'll never forget it!"

Sonya smiled as blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. "Recite it, please?"

Acnologia nodded again as even more despair and sadness crashed upon him. He knew that Sonya was close to death if she was asking him to recite their pact. It was Sonya's fondest memory.

"I promise that I will be the best companion I can be. I promise that even if the world was against you, I will be there at your side, fighting against those who seek to harm you. I shall be your irreplaceable partner, your dearest friend, and your most trustworthy confidant. From here on out, when one harms you, they harm me and I will make them pay in full and more. This is our pact, my promise that I will uphold even to death so help us God!"

She smiled again. The smile was brilliant, dazzling even as if Acnologia offered her the whole world. As if she was not dying. "Perfect… It seems that our pact has been fulfilled." She coughed up a glob of blood. "You know, after the battle at Zaraneese Plane, I fell in love with you."

Acnologia's eyes widened as the news registered in his mind. What would have given him great elation caused even more sadness for he would not be able to experience a romantic relationship with her.

"I love you too. I love you too."

But Sonya was gone now, her spirit whisked away to the Golden Plains and Acnologia was left cradling the cold body as he rocked back and forth. A mournful cry echoed in the cave and out into the cruel world. It seemed to darken as a light was put out that gave warmth and enjoyment to those that met her.

It was dawn when Acnologia finally finished burying Sonya and placed her gravestone over her resting place. He looked down at his hand where a golden arm ring was. It was a piece of jewelry that she had since she was a child. It never fit her, so she just kept it around her neck on a string. Acnologia, slid it on his right arm and clenched his fist.

"The dragons have taken everything from me. They have only destroyed and ruined lives. I promise to you, Sonya, that I will slay all dragons and bring about the end of this horrible war."

 _Flashback end_

* * *

He broke out of his painful memories and shifted his eyes to the raven-haired man. "Dragons are a blight to the world. They murder and leave only ruin in their path." Acnologia ground out as a beastly growl rumbled from his throat. "I made myself and my greatest friend a promise that I would end all dragons, and in doing so, prevent anyone from experiencing the same loss that I have. And so, I exterminated all dragons, and stole their souls. But for some reason unknown to me, they recently reappeared right under my nose." He paused for a breath. :And to prevent any dragon's birth in the future, I will eliminate all mages and absolutely prevent any dragons from being born."

Natsu ground his own teeth, hearing Acnologia's plan for the genocide of all magic users. "Not every mage will become a dragon slayer! Not all magic in the world is connected to dragons!"

Acnologia closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. "Indeed, and I know many good men and women will lose their lives, and as much as it pains me to do so, they will be a necessary sacrifice to end dragons."

Natsu's eyes narrowed to slits as he clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood from his hand. "A necessary sacrifice?! Mages make up over twenty percent of the world's population!"

"That many huh…" Acnologia muttered. He shook his head. "No matter, any mages associating themselves with dragons are no better than them. I will not let dragons corrupt any more people. Even if it means killing twenty percent of humanity."

All seven allied dragon slayers knew that they would never convince Acnologia to back down. Thus, they attacked him.

Sting and Rogue were quick to take action and charged at their foe with their respective elements wrapped around their hands. But before they could get even close to striking distance, they were repelled again by Acnologia's magicless swipe. Natsu was not far behind them as he sent a flame clad fist at his father's murderer's face. He merely dodged it quickly by shifting the position of his head and body.

A bloodthirsty grin spread across his countenance as Acnologia countered. Fast as a piston, the dark-skinned man shot a punch into Natsu's gut and quickly retracted it.

Blood flew out of Natsu's mouth as he was thrown back and roughly crashed into the ground and uprising crystals. Using pure physical speed, he did the same to Erik, Gajeel and Wendy. Laxus took the opportunity to attack, whispering the recitement of his spell.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!"**

He shouted the last part and struck Acnologia right in his forearm. No effect was shown on him and he merely smiled at Laxus as if he was a small child who did not know any better.

"Magic does not affect me!" He lectured as he sent a bone-breaking chop down on Laxus' shoulder. The youngest Dreyar's clavicle and scapula shattered into fine pieces from the blow, and he was given a blind date with the ground by Acnologia.

Erik listened to the voice of his enemy's heart and closed in for a strike. But he was met with a devastating kick to his unprotected gut that shot him back. 'Just that one attack pulverized my organs!' Erik thought as he began to instantly suffocate and bleed massively from his crippled organs. In a matter of seconds, he expired and stopped moving.

"Cobra!" Natsu shouted for his fallen comrade.

Stng and Rogue got up as they spoke. "I will not back down! I and everyone here fights for a better future!" Sting howled.

"Our friends need our assistance. I will not disappoint." Rogue vowed.

"I won't let you get any from my family." Laxus emptily promised, unaware of the death and destruction occurring in Earthland.

"We'll break you before you break the rest of us!" Gajel growled in defiance, angered by Erik's demise.

"Your legend ends today." Wendy groaned in pain.

"This is our last dance, Acnologia!" Natsu said with a glare that would make any sane man quiver in his pants and wet those pants. But to Acnologia, it was like a toothless puppy trying to be intimidating.

"Last!" Acnologia questioned incredulously. "We haven't even started yet!" He scoffed. "Last?!"

Amused laughter burst from him as his mouth opened, showing his long and sharp canines which gleamed. He recovered quickly and instantaneously, the six remaining dragon slayers were defeated in a blink of an eye. Acnologia struck crippling blows to them so fast, that no one could track his movements. To them, it looked like Acnologia did not even move from his position.

"Looks like this is the end of the line, you foolish dragons." The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse muttered. "I cannot afford to leave even a single dragon alive." He voiced. "This is what it means to be a dragon slayer. The reason for my very existence." Acnologia preached.

Peals of laughter left Natsu as he shakily oushed himself up. Acnologia grunted in curiosity.

"But you're a dragon too aren't ya? Pretty funny joke there, if you ask me." Natsu jeered with amusement. "As long as there'll still be a single dragon alive." He broke down into another series of laughter.

Acnologia clenched his fist and a vein on his temple bulged as he audibly grit his teeth.

"Besides… we're humans. The dragons gave us power. But we're still humans." Natsu stated falsely. "Quit the foolishness, idiot. Real dragons, you see, are strong, and noble, and kind." He finished, telling his experience with dragons.

"Kind? A dragon? The dragons that stole eyerything from me, are kink?" Acnologia whispered as his face distorted into an intimidating snarl. Veins bulged in his arm and forehead as his fist clenched. "They devoured my family, burned my home, and killed even the little children." _"And the woman I love"_ was left unsaid. His hair shadowed his eyes. "How in the world could those dragons ever been kind?! Nonesense!"

Acnologia snapped and magic exploded around him which launched Natsu and the others back. The explosion was collosal, and the crystal ground stood no chance against it. But like a cockroach, Natsu refused to die.

"I told you." Natsu's voice resounded from within the debris clouds in the ctater. "Real dragons come in different types. Just like us humans, likeable ones, and terrible ones. Strong ones, and weak ones. Bad ones, and kind ones." Natsu growled his last statement. "And ones that defeat you."

Fire flowed around Natsu and the temoerature skyrocketed at the presence of the flames of a dragon. Acnologia paid no mind for he was still enraged by Natsu's defense of dragons.

"I'll enchant all our power into you, Natsu!" Wendy shouted with passion.

"Go, Natsu!" Laxus said with his unique rumbling shout.

"We trust you to finish this!" Gajeel yelled.

"We're counting on you, Natsu!" Sting clamored.

"Our magic is yours!" Rogue spoke.

Their respective magics flooded into him as they empowered Natsu greatly.

"Yeah, I feel it!" Natsu ground out with determination. "Your powers are becoming my flames!" This is the power of the six flaming dragons!"

Lightning, wind, iron, shadow and light swirled around him, creating a diverse tornado of magic. The bearer charged forth with a war cry. His opponent merely stood there allowing the strike to hit him, so he could show them true despair.

"How useless." Acnologia blandly muttered "Simply combining your feeble powers will never be enough to prevail against the Dragon King!"

Natsu continued foreward.

"Natsu, take everything we have, and smash him with it. You're the only one whi can! Natsu!" The five dragonslayers shouted.

"Leave it to me!" The son of Igneel said gallantly.

He gathered his new flame and created a massive arm and hand, greatly resembling that of a dragon. The titanic hand clenched and shot foreward into a devastating strike.

"This is the end!" Natsu screamed.

The attack connected and…

Dissipated?

.

.

.

… Dissipated?

Oh right! Acnologia is immune to magic. Duh! Gee, how stupid it is of Natsu to expect that magic would work against a Magic Dragon Slayer. Whoever thought that would work is a fool or just plain does not care.

Acnologia inhaled and the flames of the six dragons were sucked into his waiting maw and consumed by him, further empowering his already overpowered strength. It mattered not what element it was. All was consumed by Acnologia. He used to be a Lightning Dragon Slayer, but, after bathing in the blood of thousands of dragons and devouring a certain Anti-human dragon general for eating his family, he lost his element and gained his blue markings and his magic was stained the same color as Zarkos' magic.

As the last of the magic disappeared from view and into the stomach of the Magic Dragon, despair washed over Natsu and the surviving dragon slayers like a tsunami, overtaking them and drowning them. Acnologia gave them a wide, victorious smile, showing them that he knew that he won. His shoulders shook and he arched his back and guffawed.

"Kuhahahahahahahaha!" His laugh only further cemented the defeat they had and the despair of the allied dragon slayers. "Did you not hear me when I said magic does not work on me?!" He broke down again into more laughs as he gasped for breath and held his stomack.

It took him a while to recover, and when he eventually did, he looked down on the battlefield and the exhausted forms of his wannabe slayers. "Truly, your foolishness knows no bounds!" More chuckles were held back by the man with the sore stomach. "No matter, I shall kill the female dragon, and crystalize the rest of you."

And he proceeded to do just that. In a flash of movement, Acnologia appeared over Wendy and lunged.

A pale blue covered fist went through her spine, into her intestines part of her stomach, pancreas, liver, gallbladder, and out her gut. Blood flew upwards and more blood spilled onto the immaculate crystals below. The young dragon slayer's warm brown eyes widened as a choked cry of pain sounded from her. Blood flowed out of her mouth like a partially turned on faucet. Parts of her stomach also came up with the blood too.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry… everyone." Wendy barely managed to force out before she too expired.

"Wendy!" The surviving five dragon slayers shouted in shock, rage and sadness.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Gajeel howled, frothing from the mouth.

In a blind rage, he barreled towards Acnologia. He was out of magic and now only resolved to kill the Black Beast with only his fists. Tears flew out of his eyes and into the air as he reached Acnologia and threw his fist. With ease, Acnologia caught it and crystal burst from Gajeel's fist and quickly encased him, his face still frozen in an expression of pure rage and sadness.

Laxus was close behind Gajeel who was also in a blind rage. The Lightning Dragon Slayer threw his good arm's fist. But he was encased before he even got close to connecting. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were encased before they could even react and only Natsu was left. Acnologia sashayed and stopped in front of Natsu. He looked down at him with malice in his green eyes.

"You are the spawn of that red dragon who took my arm." Acnologia growled. "I want you to take a good look at your fellow dragons and see your failure to do anything."

'No, no! I cannot let this bastard get away with this! I must slay Acnologia!' Natsu thought desperately. 'I'll do anything to protect my family!'

 **"Anything, you say?"** A dark voice spoke from within Natsu's mind.

'Anything' Natsu confirmed as Acnologia's hand glowed white, prepairing to crystalize him.

 **"So be it."**

And the world went black.

When Natsu came to, he was in his mind once again. But what was different in the blank planes of his mind was a large, black, veiny egg. The shell was abyss black and the veins were white. It sat on top of a bubbling mass of blue material.

 **"You said you would do anything to save your friends."** A voice sounded. It came from the egg.

Natsu gulped but nodded with determination.

 **"Then would you accept me, a creation of Zeref, E.N.D.?"**

The son of the Fire Dragon King backpedaled from the egg. "Y-You're E.N.D.?!"

A chuckle rumbled from the egg. **"Indeed I am."** The chuckle sent shivers up and down Natsu's spine and made his hair stand on end. **"So, will you accept me? Accept my power to save your friends?"** E.N.D. questioned.

"How will I know you won't hurt my friends!" Natsu interrogated.

 **"You do not, but is there any better option to take?"** E.N.D. asked rhetorically. **"You failed to defeat Acnologia, and no doubt so will your comrades as well. Is it not smarter to take the risk and have a possibility of winning than not taking it, and seting your defeat in stone?"** He asked rhetorically again.

Natsu fell into silence and contemplated for a while before speaking up. "Why are you doing this? Why are you offering to help me?"

A sigh came from E.N.D. as he answered. **"Because I have no purpose. Zeref is dead and I am stuck inside you. I found you interesting, so, I resolved to watch you live your life. But we both know that it will end if nothing is done."** What he did not say was that he wished to inflict pain on other people to stroke his sadistic streak.

Natsu fell silent again, pondering on the information. "How are you alive? Aren't the Etherious supposed to die when Zeref dies?"

 **"Indeed, indeed."** E.N.D. answered. **"But I am no normal Etherious. I have a vessel. You."** Natsu's eyes widened in realization. **"Yes, your body is my anchor of existence. If I was created with pure ethernano like the other Etherious, I would have died with Zeref. But I have a living flesh and blood vessel."**

Natsu nodded, understanding the reasoning, but still, something was still unaddressed. "What about the demon seed and the dragon seed? I thought I got rid of both of them and turned into a human."

The demon in question scoffed. **"Do you really think you can change what you are with such simple acts? No, you only put aside the problem for later."**

"Then why am I not dying?" Natsu asked.

 **"It is because I am no longer trying to take you over. Back then, Zeref was alive and I wanted to kill him. My attempt to take you over was seen as a threat to the dragon seed's host and thus it attempted to eliminate the demon seed which is the manifestation of my power. The demon seed in turn fought back, creating the conflict that put you in your coma."** E.N.D. paused for a while, letting the information sink in. **"With me no longer trying to take over, the dragon seed sees no threat and is leaving me alone."**

"I see." Natsu muttered.

 **"So, will you do it? Will you accept me, and take my power?"**

Natsu thought long and hard, considering all of his options. He had only two. One which lead to certain defeat, and the other, dubious victory. The choice was obvious.

"Yes, I accept." The Salamander of Fairy Tail stated solemnly.

 **"Are you sure? You will become a monster. I cannot guarantee your friends will accept you."**

"I do not want to become a one, but if becoming a monster is what it takes to protect my friends then so be it." Natsu resolutely declared. His tone was so strong, it left no doubts.

E.N.D. chuckled. **"And so it shall be."**

The egg cracked and chipped slowly. Black light seeped out from the fissures and holes before it exploded in a tempest of viscous black fire.

Natsu's eyes snapped open and a great screech came from his maw as he exploded. All devouring black fire rolled within the Ravines of Time, consuming the white crystals and the very cosmos. The lord of the world was blown away, his eyes wide with shock. He screamed as he felt merciless fire bite into his flesh and devour it. Like napalm, the fire clung to its victim, sadistically spreading and causing the most pain possible while still killing quick enough for its prey to die before anything could be done about it. If Acnologia was any less powerful, he would have been consumed by the cursed fire.

Acnologia smothered the flames with his magic, but the damage was already done. Almost his entire arm was gone now. There was only a small stump left which had charred ends. But one thing caught his attention and that was the absence of a certain golden arm ring. The Last Arsonist's eyes widened, before they narrowed as rage he had not felt for centuries rise up. That bastard destroyed his last memento of Sonya!

 **"Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!"** Acnologia roared with an inhuman voice. The whole world shook as scales crept up his face and body. His blue markings were overlaid and showed on his black scales flawlessly accurate. His green eyes sharpened to slits and his canines lengthened. Fans burst out from the back of his head and spread out.

The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse leaned forward and blindingly bright pale blue light gathered in his maw. The breath attack shot out and destroyed all in its path. Natsu responded with his own breath attack and the clashing forces created a huge explosion that tore the world asunder. The two sped towards each other and met each other with crushing blows. Fist met foot and claw met leg in a brilliant display of power. Despite Acnologia being armless, he still put up a good fight with his two legs. But such a disadvantage was bound to cause an opening that would end in Natsu's favor.

That moment came when Acnologia overextended a roundhouse kick. The vessel of E.N.D. sent his flaming claws into his opponent's side and messily ripped out flesh and intestine. Cursed fire spread in his body and devoured the ancient dragon slayer from the inside. While the fire was soon enough put out, the damage was done. His entrails spilled out of his waist and flopped around, causing unimaginable amounts of pain to Acnologia. He knew he was defeated and so in a last ditch effort to kill his enemy, he completed the process. His powers stabilized and he sent his remaining power to his physical body as he expired. His last thoughts were of Sonya.

To make sure the resilient, centuries old man-dragon was dead, Natsu cremated his body with his encroaching black fire. With the lord of the world gone, the Ravines of Time shifted back to its natural state and the cosmos ceased. The crystal prisms shattered, dropping the four other dragon slayers roughly on the ground. Natsu glided to them and checked for a pulse. He was quite happy to find that they were all alive. But then he looked at the bodies of Wendy and Erik and tears escaped his eyes. But he knew this was no time for idleness, and so he pushed back his sadness. Natsu remembered an old prayer that he learned in his years with his biological parents and recited it for the fallen.

 **"In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return"**

He closed the eyes of the dead as more tears fell onto the crystals. He stood up and gathered his resolve.

His curse power increased and the world shattered as the Demon King screeched.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

He shook his head, getting out of the memories of the past. **"There is no time. Go Gray, get the others out of here and stay safe. This is my fight. Acnologia's soul is no more and the bulk of his power was transferred to his physical body. There is not a being in this continent that could contend with him besides me. I'm not using magic, so I can actually damage him."** He paused, wiping away some tears **. "I won't let Acnologia kill anyone else. His time in the realm of the living is on loan and I'm coming to collect the debt."**

But Gray was a stubborn man and he would not cave so easily. "I can't sit around and do noth-"

The son of Absolute Zero was suddenly pushed back by Natsu who leaped up as Acnologia swooped down with his only arm extended, covered in magic, aiming for the only threat to him. The strike leveled blocks of buildings by the surge of magic and exploded volatilely. Earthland rumbled as large cracks in the ground spread from the annihilation. Luckily, there were no people in the range of the attack and so no one was hurt.

Natsu landed gracefully on the back of Acnologia and clutched the Dragon King's scales tightly with one hand, and proceeded to attack with the other. A flame clad, clawed hand ripped the pristine scales off Acnologia's back and slowly worked his way down after layers of scale upon layers of scale. Acnologia twirled and performed sharp turns to shake the demon off of him to no avail. And so, he jumped into the bay in hopes of getting Natsu off. His endeavor was for nothing as his foe held on steadfastly.

The heat coming from Natsu increased significantly as the bay instantly evaporated and turned into steam. The Dragon King roared in frustration as he landed on the dry seafloor and sent his tail to his annoyance to get him off. Natsu was thrown of the Arsonist's back as the powerful tail slammed into his raised hands. The strength was enough to cause pretty bad damage even when he blocked it. Blood spilled from his mouth.

'Damn, I can't take so much of his hits like that!' Natsu thought in worry.

The Demon King screeched as his curse power increased tenfold. E.N.D. within, absorbed the anger from Acnologia and the despair, fear and sadness from the humans watching the battle from afar. He then converted it into usable curse power which he fed to Natsu in hopes of narrowly defeating their opponent or hopefully, overpower him.

Acnologia charged a breath attack and sent it at Natsu with blinding speed. He narrowly dodged in time as a few pieces of his hair was vaporized by the energy. The beam exploded behind him and threw him towards Acnologia. The Magic Dragon then grabbed him in midair and repeatedly smashed him into the ground. Natsu then covered himself in flames and shot into the ground to escape before launching himself into the underbelly of Acnologia. Scales broke and burned as Natsu finally drew blood.

Flames creeped into the wound and began devouring him from the inside. Acnologia flooded his with magic and snuffed the flames. Sparkles twinkled in the sky before they shot forward in the direction of Natsu. In response, the pink-haired mage swung his right arm upwards, summoning a large wall of flames that consumed the magic before it could inflict harm.

The strongest dragon slayer roared in anger and began to inhale. Magic in the air seemed to lower as Acnologia's presence grew in strength. Natsu knew he had to be able to combat in the air, thus he condensed his fire to his scapulae and formed wings. The Salamander launched into the air as the ground below him cratered and exploded from the strength of the leap.

The Demon King and the Dragon king butted heads while the dragon roared and the demon screeched. The explosion that followed sent a shockwave that ripped the earth apart. Acnologia sent a magic covered wing in Natsu's direction while at the same time attacking with his tail, attempting to guide him upwards. The last Dragneel responded as he hoped and Acnologia did a rather acrobatic flip in the air and sent Natsu up further into the sky. Then a rain of beams fell down unto his form, seeking to end him. More beams appeared below him and at his sides as they all condensed to entrap Natsu.

So, he did a few intricate twirls in the air, leaving streams of fire hanging in the air. He then clapped his clawed hands together and those trails were launched in their respective directions and created a few openings for Natsu to escape. But this elapsed time was all Acnologia needed to place a preemptive strike to the brother of Zeref's knee. The bone easily gave way and his left leg was useless now.

But Natsu had a trick up his sleeve. He weaved hardened fire in his knee to repair it and hold it together so he could use it normally. Acnologia did not know this, and took a false opening to land another strike. Natsu then quickly used a burst of fire to quickly dodge it and land an attack on his damaged back. He drew blood again but this time, the fire he injected in the Ex-Lightning Dragon Slayer was far more powerful than the first. But it still was not enough as it was put out before it could do serious damage again.

Thousands upon thousands of lights appeared around Acnologia, which condensed into a large sphere above his head. The air around it distorted like heat waves upon the tarmac. The titanic sphere was sent forward in a torrent of pale blue light that would surely vaporize Natsu. He was able to dodge it, but not fully. A chunk of the shell of his right ear was taken along with a fistful of hair and few layers of skin. The beam continued to travel into the earth and deep underground before it finally dissipated.

Lava burst from the massive hole as cracks spread from it which seeped more lava. More ground burst as even more molten rock revealed itself and began to fill the dried bay. It glowed brightly and the air became superheated. The bay of lava made the area look like Hell as large bubbles expanded and popped, spewing more liquid rock in the air. More pillars shot to the sky and further spread lava and the sky glowed like it once did in the early days of the birth of the world. The large hole made by Acnologia's beam surfaced the most lava as mega-liters of it exploded up like Mount St. Helens. Masses of ash clouds billowed and blotted the sun. Carbon dioxide filled the air as the spectating humans were forced to retreat even further away so they would be able to breath.

Acnologia's dragon lungs were able to extract the trace amounts of oxygen in the air to continue to function normally. Natsu's demon anatomy allowed him to process carbon dioxide as well as oxygen so he could breathe normally as well. Their vision was completely useless in the ash clouds and they relied on their other senses to pinpoint their enemy's location. The ash buried the once lively port town of Hargeon by many meters. Even the taller two-story buildings were completely buried in ash. The larger ones still had their upper levels exposed, but it would not be like that for much longer.

Meanwhile, the two combaters clashed in the clouds over the bay unheeding the extreme environmental change brought about by their destructive dances. The world around them was unrecognizable now. The bay of lava was like the inside of a massive volcano. And the rising ash piles bordered the bay like the rims of a natural volcano. Lava continued to spew and overflow the bay, only being stopped by the ash. The environment was hostile and unable to be crossed by any normal human, let alone inhabited. One could easily imagine a grand percussion ensemble playing loudly in the background with a coir that had deep-voiced men and high-pitched women.

The bringer of the Apocalypse and the Bane of Curse Lord Spriggain's battle created severe destruction as stray beams of magic escaped the battlefield, causing massive amounts of cataclysmic explosions. All devouring flames relentlessly consumed anything it came into contact with. Abundant amounts ate away at the ash hills and gave the molten rock a way to spread more.

The smaller of the two of them was stricken by a powerful kick down into the lava and disappeared from Acnologia's senses. The smell ash was blocking his ability to smell. Now he only relied on sound and the sixth sense all mages have. Making sure Natsu was dead, Acnologia sent torrents of attacks downwards. He sent blades of energy from his tail, whirlwinds of magic from his wings, beams of power from the air around him, and last but not least, a breath attack.

The destruction that followed was unparalleled. The combined power of the attacks created an explosion over fifty kilometers in diameter. The height of the blast reached close to the clouds perhaps even beyond. Even Acnologia was thrown out of balance by the shockwave. The explosion sent globs of lava in the sky and propelled them for miles in every direction. It was like a colossal, demented firework which reached all the way down to the earth. Mages miles away were pelted by molten rock, many were killed by them and many more injured, left with permanent, ugly burn scars.

The buried remains of Hargeon were permanently destroyed by the kinetic force generated by the world shattering explosion. The shorelines ceased to exist and land further beyond were broken and cracked. Such activity awakened ancient fault lines and many earthquakes occurred due to that. Those earthquakes killed many innocents leagues away from the battlefield and sleeping volcanoes erupted for the first time in thousands of years.

Acnologia felt a great amount of satisfaction at the defeat of Natsu. A wide and malevolent grin spread across his muzzle, revealing bloodied teeth, some of which were chipped and broken. However, his celebration was cut off when a powerful force slammed onto the base of his right wing. A sickening crunch reverberated in the air as the last dragon fell out of the heavens.

Rage once again flooded him as he shifted his weight to look up at his attacker as he was falling. What he saw was ash and dust, but Acnologia knew who it was. If he could look through the ash, he would have seen a faceless demon covered from crown to sole with flowing black fire. Dark cursemarks spread through his entire countenance, hiding his distinct features, only showing glowing white eyes that left wisp like trails and a tooth bearing snarl that would make even the bravest of men loose control of their bladder.

A deafening shriek came from him, louder than any past ones as people far away could easily hear it. Acnologia with his sensitive hearing was particularly disoriented by it. The wrathful demon sped toward the descending Acnologia with a fist outstretched as fire wreathed itself around him, making him look like an abyss black meteorite. The flames shifted into a more angular point as it became cone-like in structure. Sharp teeth jutted out of the sides that were sharper than any blade emerged and bent backwards, making them able to pierce its target, but unable to be removed without causing serious damage in the process. Then the flames segmented into four sections, which rotated rapidly in opposite directions of its neighboring section with a drill-like effect.

Overall, it was a merciless, crude, vile and barbaric attack that's sole purpose was to pierce, grind, mutilate and kill. Acnologia could not see it, but he could sense the shape of it and the power behind it. He knew it spelled bad news for him if he did not act. But the Ex-Guard could not fly with his right wing broken. Therefore, when Natsu was close, Acnologia raised his right hand and caught it.

Scale, flesh, muscle and bone flew it all directions and disintegrated as Acnologia pushed through the pain. Blood spattered everywhere as the drill got deeper and deeper into the extended arm. Natsu increased his power as his attack gained significant distance. They both roared; Natsu with effort and Acnologia with equal amounts of pain and effort.

But even the Dragon King could not stop the attack, and the drill ground his entire arm and ripped his right wing off along with it. They both went into the lava and through the ground into a large cavern that was undiscovered by humans. It spanned for miles and miles and if a man was to come to Earthland from Earth, they could easily compare the size of the cavern to the Grand Canyon. Waterfalls of magma flowed into it from the walls, large stalagmites hung from the ceiling, each longer than a city bus. Grand rocky spires reached upwards among the pooling magma like jagged islands. And massive rock pillars supported the cavern like it was holding the weight of the world. It was a spelunker's wet dream.

It was there Natsu and Acnologia continued their fight to the death. The dragon of the two of them was at quite the disadvantage, for he had only one wing, two legs and a tail. He would have to use his remaining wing as an impromptu leg so he could stay level on the ground. He landed on one of the spires in an angled position, exposing his back to the front. Acnologia sent a breath attack at Natsu who dodged it with ease. The magic continued so far that one could not see where it ended in the vast cavern. Distantly, an explosion was heard.

The Black Beast also created magic blades out of his tail rapidly like a semi-automatic firearm. Despite being severely crippled, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse was still a formidable opponent. He was like a fortress armed with powerful cannons and artillery. Natsu knew that in order to get close and finally kill him, he would have to remove Acnologia's tail. Thus, Natsu moved to his target in a burst of movement and used a double-handed chop at the base of his tail. His chop was strengthened by the blade-like flames that traveled down the sides of his hands.

His strike met its target and sunk deep into the dragon's mighty tail. But it was not deep enough. Natsu attempted to remove his hands but found that it was stuck. Acnologia felt this and took the large opening.

His bladed tail end sailed towards Natsu with the intent to kill. The Fire Demon's glowing white eyes widened in surprise

 _Blood Sprayed_

The blade created a large gash across his chest. It extended from his right clavicle to the left side of his abdomen. His clavicle was pulverized and shattered into many pieces as Natsu gave out a distorted scream of pain. With his clavicle broken, his entire arm was no longer functionable and the gash prevented him from performing torso movements because of the pain. The first thing Natsu did as he painfully crashed into a spire was weave his clavicle together. With the gash bleeding profusely, the surrogate father of Happy brought a flame clad hand to the top of it and allowed the fire to burn him. He screamed again, so loud that the earth trembled as Natsu slowly dragged the enflamed palm along his wound.

Natsu looked up at Acnologia who was beginning to create new limbs now that he had the time and space to concentrate. It was not long until all his wounds were healed. The last Dragneel gulped slightly. It seemed as if all his work was for nothing. Natsu closed his eyes and braced for impacr as Acnologia swooped down and threw a powerful punch at him that would surely spell the end of him.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes when he felt a gentle breeze tickle his face. He was quite confused when he bore witness to his surroundings. He was no longer in that geothermal lit cavern that had a rocky ceiling with large stalagmites hanging. What he saw was a partially cloudy dull blue sky. Natsu struggled to get up as he rubbed his eyes as if that would dispel the illusion he beheld. But he still saw the beautiful land around him. The sun brightly shined through a mass of clouds and the sunbeams seemed to all point to the center of the world he was in. There in the middle, was a large crooked tree that bloomed white flowers. It held a structure very reminiscent of a cherry blossom tree. The ground was covered in small white flowers and short grass and the light of the sun reflected on the white flowers, giving the whole world a hazy pale glow.

There was a perfect pathway that led to the open planes that surrounded the sole tree by large bushes which grew the occasional white flower that resembled a tulip. The leaves on the bushes were spade shaped and were colored a light brown. Gray petrified wood was planted into the ground along the white flowered path. The wood varied in height from a few feet to over ten feet. A wall of clouds bordered the area that rolled and fell like a slow, standstill avalanche. The wall of clouds reached thousands of feet in the air and seemed to reach quite close to the clouds in the sky. It was a breathtakingly beautiful place despite the lack of vibrant colors. The place held a serenity to it that calmed the soul of the weary dragon slayer. It gave him the same feeling as home.

"I implore you to never give up, my son." A deep voice that held power spoke. Despite the obvious power in the voice, it held a warm kindness that was unparalleled even by Mirajane. There was ancientness that was obvious in the tone.

Natsu quickly turned around and found the origin of the voice. He saw an elderly Man in white robes that was embroidered with designs that made the robes look very expensive. Despite the obvious age of the man before him, the old Man had an agelessness to Him that seemed contradictory to the wrinkles on His face. The Man had long wavy white hair that disappeared behind His back. His eyes were a brilliant blue that held ancient wisdom and boundless kindness. His robes were very conservative, so Natsu could not see what body build the unknown Man had. His arms and hands were hidden in His vestments.

The Man stepped forward as the flowers parted under His sandaled feet. The bushes around Him seemed to bow at His presence like if He was their Lord. As if bushes could recognize anything let alone authority. "Walk with me." The unnamed Man requested as He walked past Natsu.

The confused demon followed Him, not knowing what else to do in his situation.

"I know you are fighting a most formidable foe; one that seems undefeatable and indomitable. But the good need only give up for evil to prevail."

Natsu quietly listened and nodded as they strolled sown the pathway towards the white tree.

"I look upon you and see a good man who would do anything to save his friends; the type of man that I could respect. The future may seem bleak now, but I believe that you can push through this darkest hour and come out on the top." They were about a fourth of the way down the path now. "I have seen many men and women of many walks of life and ideals. There is much evil in the hearts of men and those who are kind shine bright like the stars of the night sky. When you look up to the night sky, what do you immediately think about?" The Man questioned His only company.

Natsu thought for a bit before answering. "The stars." It was then he realized that he did not have his demonic voice rumbling out of his throat. He looked down upon himself and saw clawless flesh covered hands.

The Man nodded, pleased by Natsu's answer. "Indeed. That is how I see humanity. While there may be many of those who sin, the individuals who are good shine brighter than any man who engages in sin without regret. And you my child shine brighter than most, only being competed by a select few."

Natsu found himself blushing at the praise and scratching the back of his head. "Nah, it's nothing. I just do what it takes to help." He responded modestly.

"Modesty is a virtue." The Man said as He smiled warmly at the sheepish young man next to Him.

Now that they were side by side, Natsu saw that the Man towered over him by about a half of a foot give or take. And he was five foot eleven!

"It would be a great loss to your world if you gave up. Acnologia was a soul who lost his way and I grieve for him, but he needs to be stopped. If you give up now, then I fear your world will fall."

They were at the base of the tree now. The world around them was spread out like the canvas of a picture perfect painting.

"Your friends and family are counting on you to be victorious. Do you wish to disappoint them?" The elderly Man questioned rhetorically.

"No! Of course not!" Natsu said with passion, ignoring the fact that the Man's question was rhetorical.

"Then what will you do?"

Natsu toothily grinned as he pointed his thumb at the red Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. "I'm gonna fight! Fairy Tail never gives up!"

The Man nodded as He smiled again, pleased by Natsu's answer once more. "Then go, and fight with all your determination and power."

"Wait, before I go, what do I call you?" The Demon King asked the Man under the canopy of the tree with him.

"Call me Father." "Father" requested just before Natsu dissipated into motes of light.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and saw Acnologia's mighty fist screaming forwards him. The Last Etherious smirked as he saw the impending doom barreling at him.

"You're right." Natsu declared as he stood up, ignoring the pain of his entire body. "I'm not only fighting for my future, but the future of everyone else!"

With a roar, Natsu exploded with power as he hunched over while black armor spread across him. Black as the moonless night, they advanced up his arms, legs and his back. Sharp and intimidating spikes burst from his back like a demented porcupine with inch and a half in diameter spikes. His teeth sharpened to match his canines and his pupils distorted and its normal circular design changed into something that resembled a morning star. Not that one could see it due to the haunting glow of his sclera. His claws became even sharper and lengthened a few centimeters. A large fissure appeared on his bare chest which glowed red and left trails of light in its wake. If one looked close enough, the fissure looked like it was a tear into Hell for there was what seemed to be wailing faces in the red and hazy light.

Natsu raised his arms with his claws open, resolving to catch the attack. The massive fist was caught by the armored demon barely. The earth behind him shattered from the force. The only reason that Natsu was not thrown back due to his lighter weight was because he used his fire to anchor himself into the ground. Using the momentum of the attack, the Damon King judo threw Acnologia past him. He quickly perused the Bringer of Despair to strike, but Acnologia had laid a trap. He created a half dome of magic spheres to trap and kill Natsu. The kind demon's eyes widened as he saw the trap. There was no dodging if for he could not react in time. All he could do was brace.

A massive explosion consumed Natsu in bright, pale blue light. Rolling clouds of smoke, dust and ash diffused and the light within the clouds were bright enough to blind even when they were dimmed by the clouds. It created quite the beautiful spectacle; ash clouds that had pale blue light emitting from within them. If a man were to be standing in front of them, then another man a few decameters away would lose sight of the former because the bright light enveloped the first man.

A body burst from the clouds and landed roughly on the jagged rocks that made the ground of the cavern. It tumbled and rolled until it came to a painful stop. The owner of the body groaned and rolled over, revealing a heavily wounded back. The armor was completely gone and the flesh was cracked and it smoked like a burnt marshmallow. Parts of his back glowed a reddish orange. The burns would have completely destroyed the dorsal half of Natsu if it were not for the armor.

Natsu's eyes were wide and his teeth were clenched as saliva leaked from between them. He breathed hard despite the blinding pain that was caused by his heaving. But Natsu knew better than to dwell on it for he knew Acnologia would not rest until every last mage ceased to exist. And so he powered through the pain for if he did not, the world was going to end.

The battered and burned dragon slayer shakily got up to see Acnologia Reaching for him, seeking to crush Natsu in his grip. But Natsu jumped up and trough the cavern's roof with fire covering his body, devouring the rock in his was as he made his way to the surface. Acnologia followed his quarry and crashed through the earth in pursuit.

Soon enough, Natsu came to the surface and saw he was in the middle of a snowy mountain range. There was a severe blizzard going on and the sun shined faintly through the snow, giving it an unusual white glow. The cold temperature eased his burns. Winds howled and snow pelted his warm form as snow and freezing dust rapidly dashed upon the ground from the fierce winds. The blizzard blurred his view as whiteness distorted his vision. There were tall mountains that seemed to pierce the sky capped with eternal snow, deep valleys that held ancient frozen rivers, rough and jagged cliffs that spanned miles upon miles, breathtaking outcroppings with grand icicles, crystal clear frozen waterfalls that were so clean that one could look through them like lightly tinted glass.

It was a beautiful place with bitter cold and awe inspiring sights, perilously stunning cliffs and gorgeous mountains as if someone had crafted this deadly place fit for only the strong who could survive the terrain's trials to see its splendors.

But this magnificent place would soon be ruined as the ground rumbled and rocks tumbled down the great cliffs and the crystalline icicles fell to the ground as Destruction burst from the earth with a roar. Acnologia immediately sent a barrage of magic to Natsu. The brother of the Black Wizzard responded with a matching barrage of cursed fire to counter the magic.

Explosions blasted from the power clash and the soundwaves and the kinetic force created by them shattered the ground and loosened the snow. The snow atop the mountains fell apart and the falling snow tumbled and gathered even more snow. An avalanche was created, but not just one, but many of them. The avalanches fell into the valleys and covered those ages old frozen rivers, destroyed beautiful rock formations and buried much of the view that used to be immaculate.

Seeing his attacks were not getting him anywhere, Acnologia closed the distance and did a tail spin which was enhanced with magic. Natsu responded with another judo move and used the dragon's momentum and weight against him and threw him into the chaotic ground. The Black Beast landed with a large puff of dirt and snow. But Natsu did not engage like last time, but instead sent a volley of lances made out of his fire. He did not stop there, for Acnologia would not be put down by such feeble attacks.

Natsu would rather not go into the cloud for Acnologia could have set another trap. So his only option was to continue with ranged attacks. He gathered more fire and created a long jousting lance in his arms and charged at Acnologia's suspected position in hopes of ending the fight once and for all. The lance was about fifty meters long from tip to guard and the diameter at its largest was about two meters. The hilt was so thick that Natsu had to wrap his arms around it to hold it. He broke the sound barrier in his flight downward.

The sound of piercing scale and flesh permeated over the howling blizzard as a roar of pain came from within the dust and snow. Natsu knew not where he pierced Acnologia, thus, he swung his left arm so hard that the clouds were forcibly dispersed by the air pressure. It was then the effects were observable in full.

Acnologia had raised both of his arms with his forearms in a blocking position. Those forearms were crossed right where the lance pierced. The attack went cleanly throught both and was skewering his chest just below his sternum. Acnologia was panting in pain as he attempted to snuff the flames but was met with failure as there was too much condensed fire. This would normally spell defeat for any normal creature of human, but Acnologia is no normal being.

With his quick observations complete, Natsu retreated to prepare a finishing blow. If the lance was dissipated, then Acnologia would simply repair himself. Not to mention that the lance pinned him into a favorable position.

And so, with the last of his power, Natsu Dragneel summoned all his remaining strength and created an ornate scythe out of his abyss black fire. The handle was long and crooked as if its creator was drunk in the middle of the crafting of the handle. Instead of an elegant, straight flowing pole, it was bent and curved sparsely, making it look wicked. At the end of the pole was the crescent blade which was double-edged. On the sides of the blade which wore engravings that contained spirals and swoops, elegant curls and fancy helixes. And in the middle of the ceremonial-like scythe was a dragon. Not just any dragon, but Igneel, the Fire Dragon King and one of the strongest dragons to have ever existed in the world.

 _He who was slain by Acnologia_

There was great detail in the carving of Igneel. Every scale was detailed and every horn and spike was where it should be. His old scars and detail in his reptilian eyes were present. The tattered bat-like wings were exact. It was as if the most skilled artisans worked in conjunction to make this masterpiece of a blade for decades and decades. Igneel was brought back to life in the seemingly scaled, flawless model of him which was a pseudo-two dimensional display: The father of the Salamander's great maw was hinged open, showing his sharp carnivorous teeth designed to rent flash and bone. A silent roar seemed to come from his mouth. The heat of the scythe stopped the snowing.

 **"This is the end, Acnologia!"** Natsu cried out with emotion thick in his distorted voice.

The slayer of thousands of dragons' instincts screamed at him that death was upon him if he did not escape. Every alarm in his mind was blaring at full volume to Get The Hell Away! He struggled to free himself.

" **Dragon King Slayer: Final Art…**

Acnologia's struggle increased even more as the impending doom drew nearer like a lion stalking in the tall grass with its prey in sight

 **Black Sacrament…**

The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse began to push the lance out of his body at the expense of his ruined forearms. He was desperate and any sacrifice was acceptable.

E.N.D. gathered the negative emotion from Acnologia, and converted it into more power which was fed to the Final Art.

 **Tyrant's End."**

Natsu finished the curse with a growl. The recitement of the curse finished. And so, the brother of an innocent and naïve human named Zeref, the last Etherious created by the Black Wizard, the son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel, mage of Fairy Tail, the Salamander, Curse Lord Spriggain's Bane, E.N.D. and the soon to be named Deicide swung his mighty scythe with a scream. It was a scream that signified the end of many things. The end of the reign of the Dragon King, the end of the war, the end of Natsu's labors, the end of the dragons' endeavors, and the end of the bringer of the end.

The crescent blade slide behind Acnologia through the earth and dug deep into the back of his neck. The scythe stopped but Natsu did not back down. His scream increased in volume as the air vibrated from the magnitude. Leagues away, villages could hear it ad they worked to sake the trapped in the collapsed buildings caused by the earthquakes. The blade sunk deeper as Acnologia joined in the with Natsu's scream with his own roar of defiance and agony.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Deeper…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Deeper…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Hundreds of memories flashed within Natsu's mind. From the memories of his parents to the many adventures he went on; to the painful memories to the happy ones; to the boring ones to the exciting ones; from Fairy Tail to Anna and to Igneel.

Igneel…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Acnologia's neck gave way. His massive head lopped off his mighty shoulders. Gallons upon gallons of blood sprayed rhythmically with the fading heartbeat of the headless. The strong muscles of the Dragon King relaxed as they limply released their tension.

The exhausted Natsu fell from the sky into the ground at Acnologia's feet. His Etherious Form disappeared and he got a face full of dirt and snow as he shakily arched his back and raised his torso and head to gaze upon his greatest enemy. A loud thump caused the pink-haired mage to flinch and tense. Another thump resounded and another. Natsu realized it was the heartbeat of Acnologia.

Thump…

Thump….

Thump…..

Thump…

Thump…

Thu-

Absolute silence filled the area as the world seemed to grind to a halt. The winds died down and no longer howled, the cliffs did not crumble, the snow sis not crash and there were no animals in the dangerous terrain where Acnologia's grave now was. Natsu simply continued to stare at the dead body of fearsome Black Dragon of the Apocalypse with his mind repeating the last moments of the strongest dragon slayer.

'I won Igneel… I won.' Natsu thought as he realized that he achieved what no other being was able to do. Stay the greatest slayer to have ever walked Earthland.

Elsewhere, an elderly Man under a white blossom tree smiled proudly.

Wetness upon his head prompted him to look up to see snow resuming to fall. Now that the battle was over, Natsu took his time to see the aftermath of the battle: the once majestic cliffs were now cracked and broken, but still held beauty. The great outcroppings had fallen with the icicles, a couple mountains were destroyed and avalanches filled the valleys and covered the rivers. The mountain range was still quite beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as it once was.

It was then, Natsu's eye something of intrest. It was a manmade structure by the looks of it.

'It must have been hidden by the snow that fell from the avalanches.' Natsu realized.

Thus, the slayer of Acnologia resolved to explore it. The structure was not very far from his position, and it would only take a few minutes to reach even in his battered ad tired state. The snow was deep, deep enough to reach a few inches below his groin. But Natsu was completely out of power and he was too tired to even use enough magic to produce a significant flame. The only thing that would assist him in his trek was his natural body heat.

It took a lot mmore time than estimated to reach the foot of the mountain where a cave opening had the human made structures. The avalanches caused a rather convenient slope of snow that essentially did all the climbing for him. There was only a few meters of climbing until he would reach the mouth of the cave.

With a few grunts, Natsu pulled himself over the edge and beheld the structure. It was only a column of stone pillars which were connected to another column of stone pillars with an angled roof. There was snow on and between the stone bricks. The archways in between the pillars had icicles hanging off them. The pillars were leaning in the snow as if the ground had sunken on one end. There was a large doorway which was missing the door in the middle of one of the archways. But it was blocked off by fallen rubble.

Natsu advanced and went deeper into the cave, only to find that the cave had ended and turned right into a massive open ceiling chamber. The white sun's rays shined through the large opening, lighting up the whole cave. He also saw more structure which Natsu found to be quite eye-catching. It was two-story from what he could see. The roof was flat with what looked to be made into an accessible roof that was made to be an oversized balcony type feature. A few guards were broken and fallen from their place. There was only a small portion of the building showing in the chamber. There was another doorway which was open and was not blocked far to the right. On the middle of the exposed walls was what looked like an old half dome that used to have flowing water pouring into it and reused again like a fountain.

On the second floor were large windows that were shaped like vertical rectangles. In those windows were the traditional perpendicular patterns that most windows had even present day. Above the level of rectangular windows were rectangular windows which tops shifted into a semi-circle. In between those windows were stone pillars which ended at the cornices that divided the first and second floor on the outside. Snow fell into the chamber from the open ceiling and a large portion of the side of the second floor was covered in snow. There were icicles hanging here and there and the windows were frosted over.

The first floor had a hallway that went left, deeper into the mountain and there were pillars and archways that decorated the side of the first floor, and held up the roof of the hallways along the side which connected just under the cornices. Natsu's adventuring spirit urged him to explore the ancient building, and so he did.

He trudged into the open ceiling chamber, where snow was falling silently of the forgotten place. His destination was the open doorway which led into the building. The doorway was about the height of ten meters and about three meters in width. The doors were knocked down and snow covered the majority of it. His spine tingled as he felt someone's eyes on him.

"Who's there!" Natsu demanded.

There was no answer. So, Natsu ignored it and entered the building. Just past the doorway, along the wall was a torch. Seeing as Natsu was unable to make a large enough flame to navigate in the dark interior, he grabbed it and created a small spark which lit the ancient oil aflame.

The extra light revealed rows of pews which all led up to a large altar which held old candelabras and candled. Natsu slowly walked down the aisle to the grand altar which was decorated with gold and displayed a symbol which Natsu suspected to be significant. He then used his torch to light the candles and stepped back to look at the altar. It was then Natsu saw the large statue behind the altar which showed man crucified on a cross. An old memory came to the front of his mind which was back when he was young. He was walking with his biological family down a street in the village he lived in before he had died. They walked by a church and saw a similar statue along with that same symbol on the altar.

Natsu realized that this building was not any ordinary building, but a church. The slayer of the Dragon King went behind the altar and found a surprisingly well intact prayer book. He flipped it open to a random page and read it aloud, understanding the ancient alphabet. The church was filled with the sermons once again for the first time in hundreds of years.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." Natsu recited.

The rest of the page was unreadable and he flipped to another random page and read that too.

"And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; and they shall know that I am the Lord, when I shall lay my vengeance upon them." Natsu stopped for a moment. "Vengeance huh…"

Eventually, Natsu closed the book and walked to one of the front row pews and sat down. The pew collapsed under his weight due to the fact termites had long since damaged it and the wood rotted a long time ago. He landed in a heap and picked himself up, shaking the thrown dust out of his hair. He decided to sit down on the floor in front of the altar and looked up at the statue in silence.

The Salamander spoke up after a few minutes. "What should I do now… Acnologia is dead." Natsu muttered to the statue of some crucified man. "I fulfilled my brother's wish and he is dead. My greatest enemies are gone and my goals have been reached."

There was no answer and nothing filled the silence other than the sound of the burning candles. That silence went on for about tem minutes before Natsu finally got up and sighed. He turned on his feet and walked out of the church. The cursed man placed the torch back on its holder and walked out of the doorway while his fingers brushed the frame.

He was almost at the leaning pillars when his instincts told him someone was watching him again. Natsu quickly turned around and glared at his surroundings, looking for anyone in view. There was no one. He inhaled deeply and tried to smell for anyone in the air. He smelled no one. He extended his hearing and listened for any sounds. He heard nothing. So, Natsu gave up and continued to the mountain's opening and walked out of the mouth and out of view.

In a window on the second floor, a ghostly specter of a woman in religious vestments with a kind smile appeared. She looked down where Natsu disappeared and she closed her eyes and sent a prayer his way for she saw the old yet young man's future. What she saw was a life full of hardship, despair, sadness, bloodshed and isolation. But at the end of his labor was reward. However, no future is set in stone and there was no certainty that he would reach his reward. And so she prayed for him and faded out of existence.

And the snow continued to fall silently, on the forgotten place.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! That was a long chapter to write! It was over fourteen-thousand words! Anyway, I did the battle with Acnologia properly and turned him into somewhat of a tragic figure. I feel for my Acnologia, not Hiro Mashima's Acnologia. I know I got his hair color wrong, but he looks so much better with silver hair than dark blue. I believe I gave him a decent backstory and the fight with the physical body happened because Acnologia managed to stabilize his power and the dragon parents were able to survive for quite some time before they expired, so I did the same with Acnologia.**

 **I will explore E.N.D.'s motives more in a later chapter. I also amped up the destruction caused by Acnologia because he is the freaking Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, so I made an apocalyptic scenario. I feld sick killing Wendy in such a brutal manner but I needed Acnologia to be ruthless. I killed Erik because in canon, he said that his organs were pulverized and one does not survive with their vital organs pulverized. I kind of gave a certain author the bird when I made Natsu's super punch fail.**

 **As promised, I unbullshited the bullshit and more dire consequences occurred. There will be much angst in the next chapter as I switch the focus onto Lucy and her post war thoughts and feelings. I will delve deeper into the survivors' psyches and their physical scars. I already have the chapter name thought up. It is going to be called "I See Fire in the Sky".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I had a writer's block. I knew what I needed to write, but I could not find a satisfactory way to write it all down. I make no excuses. Now, on the subject of a reviewer who had a lot of negative things to say about my content. I apologize for offending you. It was not my intention to come off as someone who hates Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the first anime I have ever read, watched and had an interest in. Without it, I would have never got involved with any anime or . Fairy Tail will always hold a special place in my heart.**

 **I understand how this reviewer could have been convinced that I was just a hater of Fairy Tail. Notable characters are dying in unpleasant manners, and those surviving are both physically and psychologically suffering as well. What this reviewer failed to realize or mention is that my view of war is much more violent than some others. I have seen stories on this website and popular animes using wars in their plots and failing to capture the horrifying events that take place during war. When one fights in war -especially if you are up against a significantly superior force- many people die and get horrific wounds in combat. In the canon Alvarez war, the main characters got through it without any extremely noticeable losses. By the end of it, all everyone had was exhaustion and some cuts and bruises. Even Makarov suddenly came back from the dead. I was waiting for Makarov's retirement for a long time. Perhaps not in the manner he got his "retirement" but I was looking forward to see Fairy Tail under new management. While I was sad that he died, it was a good move for Hiro Mashima to make.**

 **Such an important death would greatly impact the main characters, giving space for character development. However, I was not greatly surprised that Makarov was given his life back. It is a typical shounen anime/manga move. This problem is not exclusive to just Fairy Tail, not at all. In fact, the only anime/manga that I know of that does not have plot armor is "** **Akame ga Kiru** **". A rather large chunk of the main characters died and in the anime, the main character died.**

 **In any case, my goal and reason for writing this violence was not because I hate Fairy Tail or have some sadistic streak; I wanted to capture the horrors of war. When I saw that no one died in the wake of Acnologia's rampage, I was very disappointed. I was hoping for at least one character, which is not really important – like Laki or Max – to die. I mean, Acnologia has all this power and he failed to slay a single one of the notable characters. But I digress. I wanted to give my view of war. In most history classes, the war you learn is just the politics of the war: the cause and the effects, the impact on the economy, the impact on the home front. You also sometimes get a death count as well. Many video games also fail to show the hell that is war. Now, that will not stop me from enjoying shooters and mainstream FPS games; but most glorify violence and war. "** **Battlefield 1** **" did a great job in capturing the horror of war in "A Storm of Steel" in my opinion. It also shows the pain of loss that result because of war. Hell, it moved me to tears twice! It was the first time I cried to a video game. While I have not played "** **The Last of Us** **", I still did not come close to crying when I watched it on Youtube. That game is widely considered one of the most heartbreaking games out there.**

 **Perhaps I am wrong in my viewpoint of war. I have never seen combat myself and I never intend to either. But that is why I am putting so much violence and brutality in this story.**

 **Let us move on to the chapter at hand. This chapter will mainly be in the shoes of Lucy. Natsu will be mentioned, but he is not the main focus in this chapter. A large chunk of this chapter will be told in a letter Lucy is writing to her dead parents. Much like what Lucy did to Layla in the beginning of Fairy Tail. I will show what is going on and what has happened in the aftermath of the war. I am also subtly foreshadowing a future arc within Lucy's letter. In the next chapter, I am also going to do something that I have never seen in any fanfiction or AO3 story. It is going to seem strange and quite out there, so I hope the response is positive.**

 **With that all said and done, let us begin.**

* * *

 **Even God Rests: Chapter 4: I See Fire in the Sky**

* * *

" _And God separated the light from the dark_ " – Old Testament: Book of Genesis: King James Version: Chapter: 1: Verse: 4

* * *

It was thirteen days after the war ended. Twelve days since news of Natsu's victory was revealed and spread far and wide. He walked all the way back to Magnolia, covered in wounds and bruises, still wearing the tattered remains of his vest and pants. His sandals were long gone, having been lost in the middle of the first or second battle with Acnologia. He was quite frankly, a mess.

The Dragon King slayer had bits of cooling igneous rock, melted snow, dirt, mud and grime all over him. By the time he reached his guildmates, he had collapsed in exhaustion. Porlyusica tended to him as best she could and took care of his broken clavicle and kneecap. The grouchy old bat had quite the workload. Natsu was not in any immediate danger though. Some of the other dragon slayer appeared as well throughout those thirteen days. Only Wendy and Erik were missing. All of them were set to fully recover, but the same could not be said for everyone however.

With Magnolia destroyed and nothing but a smoldering graveyard, the former residents of the once proud city made a tent city just outside of the borders of Magnolia. The citizens of Magnolia were smart enough to bring camping gear with them when they evacuated, knowing that the battle that would ensue after their retreat would most likely destroy a large portion of Magnolia.

They learned after the Alegria brought Magnolia to ruins during the "war" on Tartaros. With the destructive mages of Fairy Tail engaging in battle within the city, there was bound to be a significant amount of destruction. But they would have never guessed it would be this bad.

Not one building stood, not one street was left undamaged and not one tree was left rooted in the decimation of Magnolia. Not one man, woman or child wished to enter the haunting grounds that were filled with burnt, statuesque corpses in poses of pain and agony, the chilling views of man's destroyed creations and the maddening silence that permeated the air.

But a select few resolved to make an expedition into the dead grounds to find the body of Anna Heartfilia. It was already concluded that she would be dead, for she would not have been able to escape Acnologia's wrath with the injuries and the exhaustion she had. But these select few were grateful for the information she provided during the conflict. Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Happy were among the few. They left early in the morning to begin their search.

The atmosphere was heavy and oppressive to say the least. The Fairy Tail mages walked towards the suspected location of Anna in silence. Among them were corpses of their former comrades. At the moment, the four had no means of identifying the charred bodies. The idea that any one of them could be Macao, Wakaba, Nab, Max and more was a harrowing thought. They were all burnt beyond recognition.

There were regions of burnt ruins and regions of ruins that were untouched by the fire. In those regions that were just destroyed, they could see the countenances of the fallen. Their faces were twisted in fear and pain. The people who did not have a firsthand account of the events that took place here say that they all nobly sacrificed themselves so that others could live.

It is a crock of shit; of steaming, smelly shit. They died in despair and agony for nothing! They were needless and useless sacrifices! Lambs to the slaughter whose meat will be spoilt and left to rot without being used! They died for the sake of humanity? No! They died because they had no idea what they were getting into and they were slaughtered with nothing to accompany them but regrets!

Propaganda spread by the news and by the rulers of Fiore twist the truth so that when the next war comes along, there will be ignorant men to act as cannon fodder and die so that the brass and the influential will not have to sacrifice anything. These tactics, these manipulations work, and the general public remain in ignorance, blissfully unaware of the horrifying truth.

The veterans realized this and the seeds of cynicism were planted into their minds. Even Fairy Tail which generally have members of optimistic idealists were disillusioned by the blatant lies they saw in the news that spread like wildfire. "Heroes Sacrifice Their Lives for Humanity!" the headlines read. "Brave Men and Women Fight for Our Survival!" "War is Won by Dedicated Men Whose Noble Spirits will be Forever Remembered!" "The Guilds Find Victory and Honor!"

The survivors know the truth, but the truth is not what the news or the government wants. So, they make up their own truth to spread. The guilds that fought in defense of Fiore are hailed as heroes and stories of their bravery and valor spread far and wide which conveniently give little to no mention of the fallen.

What they never mention is the families and friends that the fallen leave behind; the irreplaceable void that their deaths cause. They never mention the grieving families, the widowed wives, the incomplete households and the orphaned children. The pain the parents have when they are forced to tell their children that Daddy is not coming home ever again.

This situation is not exclusive to Fiore. No, not at all. The soldiers that fell who were fighting for Alvarez too had families and loved ones waiting for them back home. The everyday soldier, the grunts, the unnoticed have lives just like any other civilian. Lives outside of war which was forever taken away. The soldiers of Alvarez died for nothing for they did not attain victory. They were used as disposable resources for the machinations of a madman and his sociopathic compatriots. But now their mad king is dead and the seat of power is empty. Alvarez's leader is dead and with him; the unity of the empire.

"They died needlessly with fear in their hearts." Lucy murmured as she knelt down over a fallen comrade and closed his eyes.

She now had a black leather eye patch that replaced her gauze eye patch. The back of her throat constricted and her eye burned as tears threatened to leak out of her ducts.

"Another nameless man… another forgotten death." The once cheerful woman croaked.

The others did the same as well. It was all they could do until they had a larger party to recover the bodies and prepaid them for their funeral. Gray, Juvia and Happy said nothing, for they did not know what to say.

They continued on…

The ruin of Magnolia is a haunting place. Many people died here with fear and regret. With such a concentration of dead people who died with pain and fear, some claim that it is haunted. Reports of hearing screams in the distance and the whispers of specters were not too rare. Some claim they have had visions of Y Dinistr while wandering the dead grounds.

Lucy doubted them but the more time she spent within Magnolia, the more she began to believe. She did not know if it was her imagination or not, but she could swear she was hearing whispers and her instincts were telling her that she was being watched, observed by someone or something. But she pushed such discomforts to the back of her mind, for she had a mission to complete.

* * *

It was midday when they reached the area where Anna was suspected to be. It was difficult to recognize where they were because of the destruction. While normally it would not take them half a day to reach their destination; the rubble forced them to climb over piles of rock and remnants of broken buildings and fly over insurmountable obstacles. This is why Happy was with them. Ordinarily, Happy would never leave Natsu alone after being injured, but the pink-haired man insisted that the flying cat help the others find Anna. The fact that they closed the eyes of any unburnt corpse they came across also did not do them any favors time wise.

Now the search began. The four of them split up and scoured the sea of rubble. Gray searched the north, Juvia searched the east, Happy searched the south and Lucy searched the west. They would have to look under the rubble or if they are lucky: find Anna in the open. Happy could lift the heavy stone and wood, but it would me more efficient to use his nose as his instrument in his search. Hours past and by the sun's setting, it was around six o' clock. It was then Anna was found.

Gray lifted a rather large slab of rubble and the breaching rays of the dimming day shone upon Anna's face for the first time in thirteen days. Her body was dirtied by dust and her complexion was a lifeless shade of grey. Beside her was an ornate dagger.

"Oooiii!" Gray bellowed out to his fellow searchers. "She's heeeere!"

The three of them rushed to his location as the exorcist mage tossed the slab of rubble out of the way. Miraculously, she was untouched besides being bent at an unnatural angle. Her spine was completely bent and the right side of her head was touching the ground in between her legs.

Lucy carefully hopped down and kneld beside her ancestor and pulled her into a sitting position. With that action done, the four finally saw her bruise.

"Is this how she died?" Lucy observed.

"Could be… she could've been hiding her injuries so we would leave her behind." Gray concluded solemnly.

Melancholy was thick in his voice, and his tone reflected what they were all feeling as they confirmed another death. This one was more personal, for Anna gave them hope with the vital information she provided that saved them all.

"Let's get Miss Anna back to camp." Juvia suggested.

The rest nodded in agreement as questions came to the forefront of Happy's mind. "Who was she… why does she look so much like you, Lucy? Is she family? Did you know her?"

Lucy shook her head. "She is my ancestor who used the Eclipse Gate to travel forward in time in collaboration with Zeref, the dragons and the dragon raised dragon slayers. I didn't know her personally."

"She was friends with Zeref?!." Gray shouted.

Lucy nodded as Juvia interrogated Lucy. "Why would she associate with Zeref?"

"Merely convenience, I think. Zeref had the Eclipse Gate and Anna had the Celestial Spirit Magic to operate it. That's how she's in this time."

The others processed the information in silence as Lucy swept the dust off of Anna. "Join the stars my fair companion. Weep not, for you are just returning home." Lucy whispered.

"Hmm? Did you say something Miss Lucy?" Juvia questioned.

The woman in question shook her head once again as Happy flew over by Lucy and quietly talked to her. "What was that?" His keen hearing picked up her whispered words.

"It was an old prayer that my mother taught me. She said it was for the passing of celestial spirit mages. Anna is most likely one because of her relation to my family. She must be one. She looks so much like Mama and I" Lucy answered.

She leaned over Anna and picked up the carved and jeweled dagger but paused when she spotted some indentations in the ground that did not look natural.

"Wait, what's this?"

The one-eyed celestial spirit mage moved around Anna and ran her fingers on the dust filled carvings. Letters were revealed as Lucy got the attention of the others with a hand gesture. They all crowded around her as she blew away the dust, revealing the dead woman's final will and testament.

Her eye rapidly went left and right as she read the carving. Her eye widened and she gave a soft gasp as tears welled up in her eye sockets.

* * *

It was deep into the night by the time the group reached the tent city. The journey took even longer now that they had to haul Anna's body all the way back. A surprise was waiting for them in the form of Natsu waiting by a small fire, leaning against a tree. He pulled himself up and walked over to the returning party which now included Anna.

"So, you guys found her." His deep and somewhat gravelly voice rumbled.

It would seem that after accepting E.N.D., Natsu's physical body changed as well. He was a bit taller and more muscled, his nails hardened, his teeth got sharper, curse marks were wrapped around his forearms, an angry red, jagged scar formed down his chest and his voice changed. Natsu's voice changed to become much like E.N.D.'s but without the metallic undertone. His voice was inhumanly deep now. It sent shivers down Lucy's spine, for it sounded like it belonged to some great beast. It was the kind of voice one would expect to hear from a being of evil. Even if Natsu did not hold such intent, his voice will always sound a bit malicious. Still, he was still Natsu and that is what matters most.

His eyes locked on the form of Anna. He bounded forward and stopped in front of her and stroked her cheek gently. "She was like a mother to me. She was the one who made my scarf." Natsu revealed with a monotone which was a bit difficult to hear past the malicious sounding voice.

No tears were shed by the son of Igneel, for he had already done so when he received the death tolls. He had to dehydrate himself so he would stop crying.

"Who was Anna to you?" Lucy cautiously asked, not wishing to upset him even more.

Natsu closed his eyes as he gave a small hum. She suppressed her shudder. "She helped raise me alongside Igneel. She used Igneel's fallen scales to knit my scarf. Anna was a warm and kind woman. Perhaps she was my mother in a way though she and Igneel were not in love with each other." Natsu stated as he saw the blush appear on Lucy's cheeks. She gave a sheepish laugh as he continued, ignoring the half-hearted whisper of Happy calling Lucy a pervert. "I loved her, no, I still love her and I will never stop loving her."

The daughter of Layla looked down as tears fell from her face and onto the dirt below. Her tears also collected behind her eyepatch. Lucy's eye widened when Natsu's calloused fingers grasped her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze.

"It's not your fault, I don't blame you. I could never hate you." He wiped away her tears with his thumb before embracing her. He rubbed her back to comfort her and he broke away. He turned around. "Come, I have the perfect spot for a grave."

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy called out. "You should read this."

He turned back and witnessed Lucy being handed a stone tablet from Juvia. The blonde extended it forward to give it to the cursed man. He plodded over and gripped the stone. "What is this?" Natsu murmured.

"It's Anna's final will and testament." Gray answered. "She carved it out before she died."

Several minutes passed and Natsu lowered the stone from his gaze and once again faced away from them. "Let's cremate her then… wake up Gajeel he will want to be here." The Demon King choked out.

Nothing else was said as Lucy departed to Gajeel's tent to wake him up. Natsu actually forgot including the other dragon slayers in the funeral due to his grief clouded mind, but Anna's final will and testament reminded him. Sting and Rogue already left to return to their guild and Wendy is dead. So, only Gajeel is to be included. In a few minutes three figures came into view. Levy was with Gajeel and Lucy. Natsu did not mind, so he said nothing. The seven of them left the tent city to the forests to prepare for Anna's cremation.

"Why is Levy here?" Gray quietly whispered to Lucy.

The celestial spirit mage looked at Gajeel and Levy before answering. "They were sleeping in the same tent. Levy woke up with Gajeel." She whispered back.

"Ah…" Gray uttered as he stole a glance at Juvia.

The conversations were cut and the seven Fairy Tail mages stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Gray, Lucy, Juvia. Gather some wood." Natsu requested.

The three of them complied as Gray handed Natsu Anna's removed clothes. Gajeel, Levy and Happy sat down next to the vessel of E.N.D. He laid Anna on the ground and began to redress her. Gajeel then spoke up.

"How come we never remembered her until now?"

"Zeref sealed our memories and when he died, that seal lifted. My own memories were unsealed when I was in my coma." Natsu revealed.

Gajeel grunted in acknowledgment "I was never as close to her as you were. You were always her favorite. She loved you dearly."

"That may be so, but she loved you as well." The Salamander assured.

"I know, and I loved her as well." The iron dragon slayer admitted with a break in his voice.

Levy took Gajeel's hand and gently squeezed it.

"You should read this." Natsu spoke as he gave him the tablet.

A few minutes passed and Gajeel set it down. "Humph…" Tears gathered in his eyes.

Levy pulled him into a hug as the normally rough and tough dragon slayer cried on the bookworm's shoulder. A few sobs shook his body as Levy pulled back his head and locked lips with him. They both were crying now, for Levy was hurt because Gajeel was hurt. The pair had their moment as the moonlight shone down upon them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Gray created a woodcutter's axe out of ice and set out to do his part. Juvia used blades of pressurized water to cut trees down and Lucy summoned Taurus because of his axe.

"Moooooo!" Taurus mooed. "Lucy, it's been too long since I've seen your nice body!"

But when Lucy gave no reply and just stared blankly at him with empty eyes, Taurus fell silent.

"Help us gather some wood for a pyre." The melancholy woman ordered with but a whisper.

While the order was quiet, it was far more powerful than any order screamed. The energy that the bull always seems to have quickly faded and his perverted and jovial expression fell like an anvil in water. He recoiled as if struck before nodding in submission. The two mages and the celestial spirit got to work and the forest was filled with the sound of crashing trees. With every tree cut down, Lucy's despondency grew. Each tree cut down was another nail in the coffin of a woman who is held dear by her best friend.

She summoned Virgo and caught her up to speed with everything. "Yes, princess, I will do as you ask." The celestial maid accepted.

The whip user only nodded back as she watched Natsu tend to Anna and Gajeel and Levy kiss. Normally, witnessing such an intimate moment would have flustered the romantically inexperienced woman, but the melancholy that was thick in the air robbed her of truly being able to appreciate the moment.

Thirty minutes passed, and the trees were cut down and stripped of their leaves and branches. Juvia then used her magic to remove the moisture out of the wood to make it more flammable. The logs lost their vibrant color as the ex-Phantom Lord mage did away with the dirty water. Gray and Taurus hauled the logs further into the clearing as Natsu gathered Anna in a bridal hold and placed her on the bed of logs.

"Find us some flint… I refuse to burn Anna's body with by flames." Natsu entreated.

Lucy, determined to be more useful, quickly left in search of flint, leaving the others alone. "What was she like?" Gray asked.

Natsu exhaled sharply through his nose. "She was a kind yet stern woman. She would treat us with warmth and compassion, but when we misbehaved, she was uncompromising and hard. She was an all too willing slave to others. If someone asked her to do something, she would do it as long as it did not cause trouble. She was never after the acceptance of others or seeking the gratitude of those around her; she would do favors just because it was the right thing to do." He chuckled weakly. "Though, I once saw I side of her I think few people have ever seen. She had the patience of a monk but even she had a line that was not to be crossed. The day I crossed that line was when I attempted to eat lightning during a storm. I've never seen her so angry before. She got into this passionate tirade and all the while she was screaming and yelling with a red face and burning eyes. It was the first time I felt so much fear. She was always calm and warm and I would have never thought there was this fury laying beneath, waiting to be released. I do not know for sure, but I may have soiled myself, though I couldn't tell because of the rain."

The others gave a small laugh despite the situation. "I'd never expect you to piss yourself, Salamander." Gajeel snickered.

Natsu gave a nod as he continued. "According to Igneel, she was fearsome in battle. He said that she would often get carried away and go overboard. He said that he saw her completely destroy a group of bandits all the while apologizing for the painful wounds she would give them. The hillside they were camping was completely destroyed. She didn't use just celestial spirit magic. She also used light magic, and she was skilled. Some nights she would create a lightshow for me and the others. She would tell stories and form characters and settings using her light. I wanted to be just like her, and eventually, I picked up her habit of going overboard."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Levy spoke up for the first time.

Lucy listened is to the conversation as tears fell from her eye. She lifted her eyepatch as a collection of tears poured out. She could hear the fondness in Natsu's tone, and the pain as well. It tortured her to see him in so much distress and be unable to do anything about it. She left the tree she was hiding behind and entered the clearing with two pieces of flint. The woman with the marked hand gave the flint to Natsu in silence.

The Kingslayer struck the flint together.

Again…

Again…

Again…

The wood lit and the Last Etherious retreated with the others to watch his mother figure slowly burn. The crackles of the flames sounded like thunder, cutting through the silent clearing like a gunshot. The flames crept up and licked at the body of the most powerful celestial mage. The flames were bright and the funeral attendees' darkness adjusted eyes stung with both tears and pain. The flames advanced and began to break down Anna. Embers and smoke rose into the sky and was swept into the wind. There are some believe that cremation allows the smoke to lift the spirit to the heavens. Anna was one of them.

Dawn was breaking by the time the fire burnt out and the ashes cooled. The sun slowly rose from the horizon almost as if it was shy. The orange colors of first light illuminated the clearing and the ashes upon the ground. Virgo appeared in a flash of light with a pouch in hand. She gave it to Lucy and backed away with a bow. Lucy then shuffled to Natsu and handed it to him. The dragon slayer knelt before the pile of ash and swept them into it. His movements were smooth, slow and paced; the demon's face was stony and without emotion. On the inside, he was in turmoil.

The last of the ashes were recovered and Natsu tightened the rope around the neck of the pouch. He shifted his direction to the location of the waiting Virgo; and with a heavy heart and a crushing weight on his shoulders, he traversed the seemingly miles long distance. The Salamander placed the pouch in the maid's outstretched hands and clasped her fingers around it. She bowed and briefly made eye contact with him. There were a swirl of emotions that was extremely out of place for the normally stoic and emotionless spirit's eyes. She vanished moments later in another flash to fulfill Anna's last wishes: to be scattered among the stars of the Celestial World.

Natsu stood still and took a few moments to gather his bearings before he began the trip back to the tent city. He paused just as he passed the others and spoke a sentence that invoked even deeper anguish.

"We have more bodies to take care of."

* * *

" _I am sorry to have deceived you, daughter of Layla along with your companions, but I had to be left behind. I would have been a burden in my current state. I die without regrets. I have seen all of the dragon slayers grow up to become fine people. I watched over them from afar once I located them in their guilds. I am proud to see how all of you have all turned out: dedicated, loyal and kind-hearted. I came to view you five as the children I never had. Please do not let my death hold you guys back._

 _I wish for my body to be cremated and my ashes to be scattered in the Celestial World. I leave my only possession, my dagger to Layla's child. Think of it as an apology for causing her death. I wish you all a better future and I hope to have made a difference in your lives._ "

* * *

Three days flew by and they were filled with funerals and burials. Lucy is now in her own private tent that had a flat stone with an oil lamp and a sleeping bag. Here she is writing a letter to her parents just as she used to do with Layla back when Lucy first joined Fairy Tail. The one-eyed woman had her eyepatch removed, revealing the empty void where her eye would normally be. She removed it because she knew she is bound to shed a lot of tears and the patch would only be a nuisance. She is using the rock as a pseudo-desk and the oil lamp for light.

" _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _In this letter, I write this to you two not as Lucy Heartfilia, the naïve and optimistic mage of Fairy Tail; but as Lucy Heartfilia, veteran of war and tragedy stricken woman. I'm writing this due to the recommendation of a therapist. Her name is Dr. Emily Feurguson. She told me that a good way to cope with the events I've experienced is to write my thoughts and feelings down. So, I'm trying it out if only for curiosity's sake. Dr. Feurguson has volunteered to assist Fairy Tail with the aftermath of the war. More specifically, the mental scars inflicted upon us by the experiences we went through in the Dragon King Festival of x792. Many of us need help from her. Many of us have deep mental scars._ "

Lucy inhaled sharply as she tried to hold back the tears.

" _I am no exception. I lost many friends and seen horrific things I would've never thought I would experience. The attitude of my friends is really getting to me. Their once cheerful and boisterous dispositions have been brutally stomped into nonexistence._ "

Tears broke out of her control and began to fall and stain the paper as Lucy's shoulder's shook. She grit her teeth and took a few deep breaths, and pressed on.

" _I have never seen Fairy Tail so down in the dumps. Not even when Master was drained of his magic during the skirmish with Phantom Lord. But now, now Master is dead._ "

Her chest tightened and a sob escaped before she could successfully hold it back. More tears fell, but she wiped them away before they could damage the letter. She was careful to avoid touching her empty socket.

" _Master is dead, and Fairy Tail has no guildmaster. Laxus would normally be the next in line, but with his worsening condition due to the magic barrier particles, he is slowly dying. Porlyusica confirmed that Laxus strained his body too much and that his sickness will slowly get worse until he is bedridden and then he will die._ "

Lucy clenched her fist and a rush of anger washed over her.

" _It's so unfair! While Laxus didn't always used to be the good man he is now, he doesn't deserve such a horrible and painful death! The look on his face when he heard the news was soul crushing. He tried to hide it, but we all saw the fear in his eyes. To be destined to die a slow and painful death and be helpless to do anything about it but count your days until the inevitable end!_ "

Her tears flowed freely and her lips curled back into a snarl. Her eye closed, pushing out the gathered tears in her eyes which rolled down her cheek. Her magic flared as she struggled to calm herself. She broke out into a series of sobs but she continued to write on shakily.

" _Porlyusica also couldn't do anything about the loss of my eye like she did for Erza. Apparently, Dimaria's dagger was saturated in her magic and her magic energy lingers in my wound. Because of this, the magically grown eye will not be able to be used. So, until that residual energy dies out, I'm stuck with one eye. She predicted that it will disappear in about three years give or take. I guess for all of her medical prowess, even Porlyusica cannot overcome some things. Still, she saved many of my friends, and for that, I will be eternally grateful to her._

 _I'm not sure how she is taking Master's death. I haven't seen a change in her behavior. Though I do believe she is just putting on a brave face. Master was one of Porlyusica's oldest friends. I suspect they may have been more than friends at some point in the past. If they were, she will take that secret to the grave._

 _Thanks to her excellent medical capabilities, no one died under her care. But some were not lucky enough to emerge unscathed. Richard - whose pelvis and parts of his spine was broken – is now a paraplegic. Despite his disability, he is happy that he was able to protect his loved ones. Macbeth's arm was shattered and he lost a lot of blood from internal bleeding, but he is bound to make a full recovery. Sorano was the least harmed and came out with crushed feet and ankles. Porlyusica was able to save them as well. Sawyer's neck was broken, but he held on to life long enough to get the medical attention he needed to survive. He has limited movement and strength from the neck down, but physical therapy will allow him to regain what was lost._

 _Warren's injuries were not so severe and he is to recover in a few weeks. Vijteer's spinal damage was more extensive than we initially perceived. Several of the discs in his back burst and his vertebrae were grinding against eachother while pinching some of the nerves that run down the spinal column. Porlyusica was able to create artificial discs to replace his lost ones, so he too is to fully recover. Reedus lost his left leg because it hot infected with sepsis and Porlyusica was forced to make the hard decision and amputate it._

 _Levy did not have anything broken thanks to the intervention of Jet and Droy. She now has three large scars on her face though. She was lucky to not get any infections. Her front side was covered in cuts and gashes, many of which fully healed, but some of them scarred. With her forlorn eyes and scarred body, she looks like the poster girl of war. Her once prestine skin and bright eyes are now marred and aged._

 _Gajeel has taken the position of comforting her. Apparently, the gruff dragon slayer confessed to Levy during the war and they're now officially together. I'm happy for them; it's about time they got together. They've always been dancing around each other and beating around the bush. It was rather frustrating to watch. Everyone but them could see that they loved each other._

 _As for the only remaining Strauss sibling, Lisanna has hit rock bottom._ "

Lisanna and Lucy hit it off quite quickly when they first met. They had similar personalities and they both grew to consider the other as a dear friend.

" _Last I saw her; she was passed out drunk with Laxus. Those two have been drinking away their sorrows and using each other for comfort. According to Evergreen, they've been doing more than just drinking together. It's not a healthy relationship by any means, but none of us have the heart nor the stability to do anything about it._ "

It tortured Lucy to see such disunion and disarray in her family. Their once to be thought indestructible and unshakable bond is now tattered and fragile. Like standing on the edge of a sword: if one tips too much with even the slightest wrong move, they will fall.

" _Apparently after Lisanna caught up with Mira, she put her to sleep so she could attempt to rescue Elfman. She woke up and traveled back to Magnolia to find her home a smoldering dead zone filled with her deceased allies. And if that wasn't enough, she received the news that both of her older siblings met their demise in a brutal fashion. It was too much for Lisanna and she just sort of shut down. The emptiness in her eyes was chilling; they looked like bottomless pits. Now she's a drunken mess doing anything to forget her troubles._ "

The world was not satisfied with just taking away their lives, but now it had to take away their spirits their souls?! Fairy Tail is a shadow of its former self and Lucy couldn't bear it. The light of the world seemed to dim and the hope for a better future seems impossible.

"Damn it. Damn it all to Hell!" Lucy roared in a burst of rage.

She sent a fist down to the stone and instantly regretted it. Half of the stone shattered into fine pieces from the strength of the celestial spirit mage. Now half of her working space was broken and irreparable. She sighed in frustration and berated herself for her outburst. She still has enough room to continue working on her letter. She got back to work as tears of anguish fell from her chin.

" _We have been trying to keep an eye on her just to make sure she won't do anything that she cannot undo. I would've never thought that I along with others would have to keep watch for one of our friends in case she takes her own life. Then again, I would've never thought Fairy Tail would suffer so much either. We always relied on each other, but what good did that do? None at all._ "

Lucy's whole world is crashing down around her. Fairy Tail is as essential to her as much as the ground beneath her feet and the sky overhead. Now it's like the ground disappeared and the sky is falling.

" _Yukino was found roughed up but relatively unharmed thankfully. Minerva and Rufus were quite relieved when she was found. Sting was not aware of the uncertain fate that befell her on the way to Hargeon. The port city no longer exists. It was completely destroyed by Natsu and Acnologia. All of it ceased to exist, buried by ash and disintegrated by the clashing powers of the Dragon King and Natsu. Fiore held a lot of trade there, well, not anymore._ "

She gave a rueful chuckle.

" _The place I met Natsu and Happy is gone; ironically partly by that idiot's hand. It saddens me greatly. I have fond memories of that place. But good memories of the past are all I have now._

 _Fiore as a whole is not doing so well. The armies of Alvarez razed towns and crop fields to the ground. There are bound to be food shortages. With that, comes famine and war and death and pestilence. The royal family wasn't harmed. Their guard was successful in defending their charges. Or should I say rulers? In any case, Hisui and the king are alright. They are planning a grand ceremony in honor of the hundreds of thousands of soldiers that died in defense of Fiore. They are to be honored as heroes and martyrs. I don't like it. These ceremonies are not held because the king feels true sorrow for his soldier's deaths. It's only to give him the image of a benevolent ruler._

 _I'm sure he is grateful for their service, but he never knew them enough to truly care. Hisui, I'm more inclined to believe that she truly does feel sorry for the losses. She always seems too emotional for a future ruler. We've all seen the headlines that the news is giving out. It's full of preconceived notions and lies. They glorify the war and hail the survivors as heroes. They mention nothing of the fear and the despair and the agony that the fallen went through nor the survivors' either._

 _It makes me sick and angry. They know nothing! Absolutely nothing of what happened during Y Dinistr. They call it a tragedy and that "many sacrificed themselves during this horrific event", nothing else. They don't mention the people being torn apart and burning alive. They don't mention the lost comrades or the broken families. I saw Hell that day, and I wish I was blind then. They call Fairy Tail heroes of humanity. Well, look at us now! We're broken! We're not heroes! We're not martyrs! We just wanted to protect our friends and family, and we failed!"_

The one-eyed blonde's anger rose, threatening to let loose. Angry tears mixed with her tears of grief and her muscles tensed. Her hair shadowed the top half of her face as she trembled in white hot fury. Flashbacks of that fateful slaughter came to the forefront of her mind. The sky on fire, the screams of her friends, the laughter of the Black Beast… she shuddered. Lucy brought herself back to the present and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. But her PTSD was acting up and she couldn't stop shaking no matter how much she wished otherwise. Perhaps it was merely the fear being refreshed by the flashback despite Acnologia's demise.

" _They call the destruction of Magnolia: Y Dinistr or The Destruction translated from Ancient Harakan. Someone thought it fit and it quickly cached on and pretty soon, everyone was calling it that. As for the battle between Natsu and Acnologia, I've heard numerous names for it: The Battle for Humanity, The Clash of Dragons, The Uprising of Hell, The Encroachment of Ash and more. Many actually thought the world was ending. I don't blame them either. I too thought that Fiore was going to be wiped of the maps by the destruction caused by Natsu and Acnologia. Volcanoes throughout Fiore erupted and powerful earthquakes occurred all at once. Thousands lost their homes and hundreds of villages were buried in ash._

 _The skies are still filled with ash and volcanoes still erupt. Fiore is not looking so good. Portions of land have become inhospitable and it's going to take a long time for restoration to be complete. We still don't have a death count of those that fell in the war and the destruction caused by Acnologia and Natsu's battle, but it's without a doubt, large._

 _Officially, Fiore won the war due to the complete surrender of Alvarez and the death of Acnologia. But that's not even close to the truth. We lost so much and Fiore is in shambles. Our armies are weakened, our farms are crippled, our economy is going down the drain and a large portion of Fiore is inhospitable. With Alvarez's complete surrender, and with her armies' retreat, the darkness and the light are now separated._

 _We lost a lot of friends. News that Wendy and Cobra died in the fight with Acnologia was given to us by Natsu. Wendy was impaled by Acnologia's arm and Cobra was punched so hard, he never got back up. Carla just up and left. None of us have heard from her since. Wendy was the world to her and now she's dead._ "

With a tired sigh, Lucy rested her forehead adainst the pseudo-table as more tears were shed. She just couldn't bring herself to care that she was crying. She has been doing so much of it.

'I need sleep.' Lucy thought. 'But every time I sleep… I have dreams… of death… of fire… of blood. I haven't had a good night's sleep in what seems like forever. I think the last one I had was back before the war started.'

With a resigned sigh, the sleep deprived woman blew out the lamp and flopped down onto her sleeping bag. She would try to sleep as she wept.

* * *

A great beast was laughing as screams penetrated the air. The fires burned tall and bright and embers danced in the atmosphere. Fear ran rampant in her heart as she looked down at the hell before her. Despair smothered her hope mercilessly. She could see her friends burn alive. A woman sobbed loudly all around her and-

Lucy woke up with a gasp and dilated eyes. Her body was slick with sweat and her heart pounded in her chest. It beat so hard, she could see the front half of her body pulsing due to the force of her beating heart. The sound of her pulse was laud in her ears and tears of fear and despair fell from her face.

'Another nightmare.' Lucy concluded bitterly.

The last Heartfilia got up, put her eyepatch on and exited the tent. She wiped her tears on her shirt and wandered around the tent city aimlessly. The waxing Gibson moon indicated that it was around four o' clock in the morning. A few tents still had lights on, but for the most part, everyone was sleeping or trying to sleep. Lucy knew others were having troubles with nightmares as well. She then noticed there was a fire lit outside of the tents. So, with nothing to do, she headed toward it.

To her surprise, it was Cana Alberona, the daughter of Gildarts Clive and a powerful card mage. For once, she didn't have a bottle in her hands or a barrel on her lips. In fact, she had no alcohol anywhere around her, nor any signs that she had been drinking. There were no empty barrels or bottles, no smell of alcohol, no nothing.

"Cana, what are you doing up at this time?" Lucy questioned.

The woman in question looked over and gave a weak smile. "I'd ask the same to you."

Cana patted the ground next to her in an invitation to sit by her. Lucy complied and gave a grunt as she plopped down onto the dirt.

"Nightmares. You?" The jaded blonde sighed.

"Same."

They shared a mutual understanding.

"How are ya, Lucy?" Cana asked.

Lucy gave another sigh. "Tired. I haven't been able to sleep well and all the crying I'm doing is draining me." She freely admitted. "I'm following Dr. Feurguson's advice and writing down my thoughts and feelings, but it doesn't seem to work."

Cana placed a hand on her companion's shoulder. "Well, perhaps you haven't written enough. That woman is a smart egghead, she knows what she's talking about."

"Perhaps…" Lucy mumbled. A short silence fell between the two. "So, I'm surprised you aren't drinking right now." The celestial spirit mage said. "Why aren't you?"

Cana gave a tired sigh. "Laxus and Lisanna raided my supply to drink themselves to oblivion. I look at them and I see a mess. I've seen many people passed out drunk, but I've always found it funny." She shook her head. "But those two…" She trailed off.

"I know, Cana."

The Card Mage's eyes became intense and thoughtful. "I wonder if I've… no, I am like them."

"What!" Lucy nearly shouted in shock. "What are you talking about!"

Cana took the Heartfilia's hand and answered. "You know, the reason I stated drinking was because I hated myself for not having the courage to tell Gildarts that he was my father. After I finally told him, I continued to drink until I passed out." She paused. "I'm addicted to alcohol, and so are Laxus and Lisanna. They're drowning their troubles with drink and I was too before they stole my alcohol."

Lucy said nothing, sensing that the drunkard had more to say.

"I don't want to be like that, like them. I don't want to be that person anymore. So, I've decided to quit drinking!" The brunette announced.

It was like a nuclear bomb went off in poor Lucy's head. It was utterly inconceivable! Cana quitting her drinking is like Lucy severing all of her contracts! It is like Natsu forsaking his dragon slayer magic! The blonde did not drop her jaw, but her eyes widened as much as physically possible. The blood in her veins halted and the wind seemed to stop blowing.

"I… I-I… What the hell! Yo-you've always drank alcohol for as long as I've known you. And you drink a lot!" The dumbfounded woman stammered.

Cana nodded in agreement. "I know, but I refuse to be like that anymore." The four-time failed S-class candidate paused. "You know, my last name didn't always used to be Alberona."

"Huh?" Lucy squeaked, her mind overwhelmed by the revelations taking place.

"Yea, don't ya think that Gildarts would've recognized my mother's last name?" Cana said rhetorically. "No, after I found out who my father was, I decided to change it so he wouldn't know who I was. I look a lot like Cornelia, my mother. If I shared the same last name, Gildarts would have surely recognized me as the child of Cornelia. So I took the name of Alberona."

Lucy fell silent and processed and analized the information. It made sense. Gildarts did say she looked a lot like Cornelia. If she had the same last name, the dots would have been connected and the secret would have been out. Gildarts most likely never considered the possibility of ever accidently siring a child. Thus, he never even thought Cana could be his daughter despite the resemblance. If she did keep her last name, Cana would have been forced to reveal the secret.

"Then what is your real last name?" Lucy inquired.

Cana expected the question and answered smoothly. "Aquillius."

Lucy looked away from Cana and muttered the name, tasting it. "Cana Aquillius…" She shifted her gaze back to the fortune teller. "I like it."

"I do too, but Alberona became my identity. I got used to it and it's my last name as much as my original." Cana revealed.

"So why don't you use Aquillius now that the secret is no longer a secret?"

"I like Alberona. It's the name Fairy Tail has always known me by."

Lucy gave a hum of Acknowledgement. "Where did you get the name "Alberona"?"

"A coffee tin." The wavy haired woman snickered.

"Really?" The contractor laughed.

Cana nodded. "Yep, I needed a new last name and an Alberona company coffee tin was on the bar table."

An idea popped into Lucy's head at the mention of a bar. "Maybe you should start using Aquillius again. Many people who go through a change in their lives get new haircuts or a new look. Maybe your 'new haircut' should be Aquillius. Fairy Tail only knew Alberona, the drunkard. Perhaps you could become Cana Aquillius, clean and sober woman."

Cana pondered the idea for a while. She did have fond memories as Cana Alberona, it is also a name which was used by a self-loathing woman who hid who she was and a drunk who was addicted to alcohol. Perhaps Cana Alberona can be left behind, and Cana Aquillius can be someone who is a woman of steadfast determination who does not hide behind a name or alcohol and does not rely on alcohol to get through the day.

"You know what? I'll do it!" She decided. "From now on, Cana Alberona is a thing of the past and Cana Aquillius is going to be a woman of the future!"

And so, Cana Aquillius shall rise from the alcohol soaked ashes of Cana Alberona and take on the world without a bottle in her hand and a drunken blush on her cheeks! It was nice for Lucy to see one of her friends who did not have a grey cloud over their head. The busty blonde has not seen enough of the cheer that Fairy Tail is infamous for in so long. It gave her hope that Fairy Tail will be able to pull through these rough times.

By now, the skies started to brighten, and dawn was approaching. Lucy still needed sleep and thus decided to retire once more.

"I need to go back to sleep. I haven't gotten enough. It was nice talking to you." Lucy said as she stood up and stretched.

"See ya Lucy."

The one-eyed Fairy Tail mage walked back to her tent and entered it, feeling much better. Maybe, just maybe, she will be able to get some good sleep. She laid down on her sleeping bag as she pulled off her eyepatch and shut her eye.

* * *

It was in the evening when Lucy began writing in her letter again. Her lamp was lit and her pen was in her hand.

" _Gajeel is really taking Wendy's death hard. He feels responsible despite it not being his fault at all. If it were not for Wendy, Natsu claimed that Acnologia would have won. It's not much, but it does help a little with coping with her loss. She came so far from when we first met. Wendy was so shy and unconfident in her own abilities. She died fighting one of the most powerful beings to have ever existed in Earthland_."

Lucy was able to hold back her tears this time. The talk with Cana helped her a lot.

" _I didn't know Cobra or Erik too well, other than he used to be a member of the Oracion Seis and a slave of the Tower of Heaven. We don't know where his body is and it's torturing Richard, Macbeth, Sawyer and Sorano. I do hope someone finds him._

 _Erza is also missing. Jellal and Jenny are still looking for her. We only know where Jellal and Jenny are due to Warren's telepathy. I hope they find her. But I have a bad feeling about this. I suppose after Natsu fully recovers, we can go and help, along with Gray, Juvia, Happy and anyone else who offers their help as well. From what I've been told by Jellal, Jenny is a mess. The Trimen along with Ichiya died by the hands of Acnologia. She's throwing herself into the search for Erza zealously to keep her mind off of her disconsolateness. Jellal is also very concerned about Erza. She is one of his oldest friends._

 _Wendy's body is missing like Cobra's. When Natsu broke out of the Ravines of Time, he teathered himself to the location of Acnologia's physical body and forced the Ravines of Time to spit him out there. The others were not able to do this, and they were scattered across Fiore after the world collapsed._

 _On the subject of Natsu, he suffered some pretty serious injuries. He had a broken clavicle, multiple broken and fractured ribs, a broken knee, severe burns on his back, a large gash running from his clavicle to his waist, curse exhaustion, magic exhaustion, physical exhaustion, numerous cuts and bruises all over his body, a damaged ear, burns on his face, overextended muscles, and a few dislocated fingers. I don't know how he survived and fought Acnologia with all of those injuries, but Natsu always does the impossible. His back is going to be covered in burn scars for the rest of his life, he will never heal his damaged ear, his gash will also scar, his hands are also going to be covered in scars, and he has numerous other bound-to-be scars along his arms and torso. He didn't escape from the battle unscathed._

 _Natsu said that he was only able to win thanks to the help of E.N.D. who lives on within him. It allowed Natsu to use it's power so he could kill Acnologia. I'm not too sure about the situation, but he doesn't seem to be taken over or out of control. I hope it stays that way. He does seem a bit different. He's more subdued and mature. I guess it could be the grieving. We all are grieving._

 _There are also times where he zones out. He becomes dead to the world and is unresponsive, even to pain. He always seems to be in a better mood after he snaps out of it. I've asked him, and he says that he is talking with someone. Someone who is not the demon within. Natsu claims that he doesn't know who he is other than he requested Natsu to call him 'Father'._

 _I'm also not too sure about this Father. I've never met him before, so I don't know what to expect of him. I wish I could meet him in person. Someone who avoids direct confrontation is someone who is hiding something. Not to mention he is hiding his name. Natsu says that this Father takes him to this place full of white flowers which is enclosed by a wall of clouds. I've never heard of such a place. If it's a separate dimension or world like Edolas or the ravines of time; then this Father is someone who is extremely powerful. I hope Natsu will be able to defend himself if the need arises._

 _The guild masters have also requested a meeting to discuss the fate of the guilds. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus all lost a lot of members. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus lost the most. Blue Pegasus is in the worst shape. Their ace along with their figurehead team is gone. With them and a large chunk of the otherm members dead as well, a large void is left in the guild. Surviving members are leaving every day and Bob's halls are emptier than ever. Lamia Scale lost many at Hargeon and by the lava blown into the air by Acnologia. Sabertooth lost Orga, Dobengal and a significant portion of their members as well in Y Dinistr._

 _There are rumors that Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will merge and form a singular guild. People know that we're in bad shape and think that the guild master meeting is to form this union guild. I suppose it does have merit, this rumor. Doing such a thing would ensure our future as an organization and will no doubt attract and keep many mages within the guilds. A merged guild, containing four prestigious magical guilds would be extremely attractive._

 _But this brings up another problem. Who will be our guild master? Laxus is a drunken mess and he's also dying, Erza is missing, Macao is dead, Wakaba is dead, Mirajane is dead. None of us feel fit for such a position. Some are saying that Freed should become guild master; others are saying Natsu, and a few even suggested me. I understand the decision for Freed. He's dedicated to his friends, he's level-headed and mature. Natsu, well he is certainty a determined man with a heart of gold, but he's reckless and impulsive. Paperwork would never be his strong suit. Me, I'd like to think that I am intelligent, fair, calm, friendly and suitable for the position of leadership, but I don't think I am strong enough to fill Master's role nor do I wish to become the guild master._

 _I will actually cast my vote for Cana. She is strong and determined enough to get us through these hard times. She has hope for a better future and she cares for her comrades. She seeks to use this horrible experience as a stepping stone to further improve herself. Despite what others may think, she is actually quite intelligent behind her usual drunken face. I think her resolve to tackle such a difficult problem like alcohol addiction is the kind of personality we need to get Fairy Tail back into shape. I suppose only time will tell us the results, and our future._

 _Speaking of Macao, Romeo is in anguish. Despite all his complaints about his father's perversion, he truly cared for his father. Romeo puts on a brave face, but Natsu told me that he has been giving the last Conbolt a shoulder to cry on. I hope Romeo will pull through his depression. I wish the same for all of us._ "

* * *

It was ten days until Natsu was given the go ahead by Porlyusica. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Warren and Mest teleported to Jellal and Jenny's location. It was overcast and a fog rolled into the coastline. The smell of the sea entered Lucy's nose as she was teleported there by Mest. Jellal and Jenny were there to greet them; though she did not even look at them.

"Ah, Lucy." Jellal greeted. Then the rest appeared courtesy of Mest. "And Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Warren I believe and Doranbolt."

"It's Mest now, Jellal." Mest affirmed.

Jellal gave a hum of acknowledgement. "Jenny and I have been scouting the coastlines for Erza. The waves caused by Acnologia could've swept her away quite far. So far, we haven't found a trace of her." The arriving party gave nods as he continued. "I ask of you guys to head out into the sea and search for any islands that Erza could've been beached on."

Lucy then spoke up. "How is Jenny?"

Jellal locked his eyes on Lucy. "She's not doing so well. She lost the man she loved aling with a lot of her friends. I don't think she's going to do anything stupid, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her." He paused as he cautiously asked a question. "How did you lose your-"

"Eye?" Lucy finished for him. He had the decency to look embarrassed. "It's alright. One of the Spriggain Twelve, Dimaria captured Natsu and I and she decided to gouge out my eyes. Luckily, she didn't get the chance to take my other one." Her lips curled into a grimace as she held her hand over her eyepatch. A phantom pain graced her senses. Behind her, Natsu winced.

Jellal gave a small nod. "I'm sorry…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Lucy gave the universal surrendering pose as she gave a small, uneasy laugh. "It's alright. I'm going to have to become used to people asking that question. I'll get used to having one eye. Besides, after three years, Porlyusica will be able to get me a new eye like Erza's."

"Well, I recommend Gray creating a ship for you guys to look around." Jellal said, changing the subject. Jenny and I will continue to scout the coastlines."

Jenny gave a grunt as she bobbed her head, acknowledging another human being for the first time. The others followed Gray as he placed his clenched fist in his left hand.

" **Ice Make: Ship!"**

A simple ship with sails appeared in the water as Juvia pushed it further into the sea, getting it off of any ground underwater. Mest then teleported everyone onboard as Juvia propelled it forward. The winds were unnaturally calm, almost nonexistent, and the sea was flat like the waters of a lake. The fog along with the calm seas gave an otherworldly feel to the area. The ice ship parted the waters and cut through the fog. It looked as if the ship was sailing on clouds. Juvia closed her eyes and scouted the waters beneath her.

She developed an ability during the one year Fairy Tail was disbanded; one that allowed her to communicate with the creatures of the water and use water to locate things. The Water Woman explored the sea with her magic, accounting for tides and winds. She talked with the creatures of the sea: the fish, the sharks, the whales, the angler fish and the crabs.

Her eyes snapped open. "Juvia has found her."

The others looked at her with questioning gazes, filled with curiosity. "You found her?" They all said in unison.

She nodded solemnly. A pit formed in her stomach as the ship stopped in the middle of the sea. She walked to the edge of the ship and addressed her comrades. "Juvia will retrieve her."

Without waiting to hear their response, she jumped overboard and swam down like a launched torpedo. Warren breached her mind with his telepathy. 'Juvia, what are you doing?'

She did not reply, keeping the telepathy mage from reading her thoughts.

'Juvia, answer, please?'

She still gave no reply.

'Juvia!'

She ignored him and swam on.

'Juvia!'

Tears leaked from her eyes and mixed with the sea water.

Her mind fell silent as Warren gave up.

Then she found her.

Juvia burst from the water and pulled herself on board. Her other hand was gripping something else underwater. She reached overboard and grasped the underwater object and pulled it onto the boat.

Erza emerged from the water. Kelp was tangled all around her and her complexion was a stone dead grey. Lucy looked at her body in horror as her hope crumbled down and her heart died a little. Her eye dilated as she gave a gasp of shock and despair. Tears fell from her eye as she saw one of her oldest and best friends lay dead before her. The world was not kind enough to spare Erza, nor Lucy's already shaken psych. She looked to her left where Natsu stood next to her as the temperature of the air increased exponentially.

Natsu broke,

 _And Lucy Heartfilia saw fire in the sky._

* * *

The sky was shining brightly with a few clouds here and there. The birds were chirping and singing pleasant melodies as nature carried on as usual. It was a beautiful day, one that many would appreciate. Lucy normally enjoyed the lively sounds of nature and the warm and crisp air of a perfect day. But now it just made her angry. The reason for her anger was obvious, for in front of her was a coffin being lowered into the ground by silver chains. Nature seemed to mock the grieving as it continued on unheeding of the rows of the crying and despairing people attending the funeral. The world seemed to mock them with this pristine weather and cheerful birds.

Natsu sat next to her, drained of energy and vigor. His normally bright and expressional eyes were hollow. His broad shoulders sagged and seemingly shank. The people he cares about are leaving one by one. First Igneel, then Gramps, then Wendy, then Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Max, Mira, Elfman and now Erza. If only he was quicker, if only he didn't waste time talking to Acnologia instead of just fighting him. If only… if only… if only…

Lucy gripped the bottom of her chair as she trembled in equal parts of anger and sorrow. The stainless steel frame warped under her clenched hands as she looked at the portrait of a smiling Erza. The priest leading the ceremony did not know her, yet he claimed to feel their despair? It was bull and everyone knew it. The only reason why no one took action was because they were all drained and deep in a swirling whirlpool of misery. The only thing to hope for was that the Golden Plains welcomed Erza.

" _O God, I come to You filled with hurt and sadness and even anger because of my great loss. Lord, I know that You have a plan for each of our lives – but I am in such pain and grief that it is hard to focus on the truth that You do care and that You have had to face deep grief and loss too. Lord, my hurt and pain runs deep and I feel that my heart is breaking – I ask you to touch my hurting heart._

 _I can't imagine tomorrow being anything but a day filled with pain – as I do not have my loved ones beside me, but I ask that in Your grace, You will give me the strength to get through today, step by step – knowing that You are there to carry me, even when my heart seems to fail from the grief and pain that I am going through."_

" _I am weary from grief; strengthen me through Your word."_

* * *

There were tears once again staining the letter. Lucy didn't even try holding them back as she unsteadily wrote in her soul crushing anguish.

" _Erza is dead. Dead and gone. Why must we lose so much? Why must the world take so much from us? Have we sinned in such an unforgivable manner that some higher power has deemed it fit to punish us so? What are our transgressions? What are our wrongdoings? But it seems that we shall not be comforted by answers. We're left with these unfulfilled questions with burdens placed upon our shoulders with no explanation! How are we to look to the future with bright smiles when all there is, is a pit of quicksand waiting to slowly swallow us and snuff our lives!_

 _Fairy Tail has achieved victory after victory, never facing true defeat. But now the world has caught up with us. Now the world shows its cruel and brutal countenance."_

Her cynicism grew like bamboo. Her optimism has been crushed, her naivety ground, and her hope vanquished. Hate spread through her mind which was directed at anything, even the world itself.

" _Hasn't there been enough death? Hasn't there been enough suffering? Where is our salvation? Where is our rest?_ "

Lucy's faith in the power of friendship dwindled.

" _I now realize that I haven't mentioned the Connels. Well, they're a mess like everyone else. Alzack and Bisca can't sleep. They constantly have flashbacks and they're of no use to Asuka. She has night terrors of Y Dinistr. Her aunts and uncles are now either burnt, broken, emotionally crippled or six feet under. Dr. Feurguson doesn't know child psychology so she can't help. Asuka's innocence is shattered, she can't find comfort and her world is in the pits of Hell. And the worst thing about it is that it's not limited to her. Everyone is! We're all broken!_ "

Perhaps in another world, another dimension, this story would have ended in victory, in happiness. But this is not the case here. The story that Lucy Heartfilia would write will not be The Adventure of Iris, but the story: I See Fire in the Sky. A tale of a woman who gained everything she ever wanted, a tale of a woman with many friends and moments of happiness; a tale which ended in a series of tragedies with burning skies and the screams of the dying.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not quite as long as the last chapter, but a fair length it I do say so myself. The quote below the first two italicized paragraphs at Erza's funeral is from The Old Testament: Christian Standard Bible: Psalm: Chapter: 119 Verse: 28. Now you have some idea of what Fairy Tail is going through. Whenever Lucy lost someone, there was a burning sky. During Y Dinistr, Hargeon, the lava pelting caused by Acnologia and Natsu snapping when Erza was found. The chapter title seemed fitting with all that. I also used Lucy's canon book: The Adventure of Iris. Due to the experiences she went through in this story, her focus has become centered on the tragedies which all had a burning sky. Hence the title of her book being I See Fire in the Sky instead of the Adventure of Iris.**

 **I also paired up Gajeel and Levy in this chapter as well. They are the most developed canon couple and I do support it. I also hinted of future relationship potential in Gray and Juvia. One of the main highlights in this chapter is Cana. I have always thought that she has so much potential both as a character and as a mage. She is the offspring of Gildarts and she has a magic that is very diverse. I will touch more on her later in the story.**

 **As you saw, some people are acting OOC. Lucy is full of anger and hopelessness, Natsu is withdrawn and in despair, Gajeel has thrown away his tough exterior, Levy is less shy about romance and she is damaged mentally, Jenny is quiet and not very cheerful, Cana is quitting drinking, and Lisanna is becoming a drunk with Laxus. Just so you people know, I do not support Lissana with Laxus at all. They have no chemistry and they have never really interacted before. The only reason why they are in a relationship is because they are both messes seeking to escape their troubles and they see use in each other.**

 **I made Erza's funeral short on purpose. It is supposed to be short and powerful. I wished to show that despite what people are going through –either if they are happy or sad – the world moves on unheeding of another death. So many movies, TV shows and stories have rainy or overcast weather during a funeral to set the mood. I wanted to do something different. I know that stories with tragedy should have some comic relief, so Cana and Lucy's talk had some humor in it if some find it funny. I myself did not laugh when I came up with it or wrote it, but some may find it humorous.**

 **Next chapter will refocus on Natsu. It will be the last chapter until I start writing DxDverse stuff. So, you have that to look forward to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The reason this chapter took so long to upload was because of various reasons. For one, my dog died from osteosarcoma, two, my brother moved and left chaos in his wake, three, school started again and I had a much larger workload this year than the years before. I leave for school at around 7:30 AM and come back at around 7:50 PM. Not to mention the copious amounts of homework I have to complete and other extracurricular activities I have to participate in over the weekends; that and a case of writer's block and a span of time where I completely forgot about writing.**

 **I had only recently begun to write for this story again. Over Thanksgiving, I did start to write, but it was mostly for a project that is splintering off this one. It is most likely going to be a one-shot spinoff which breaks from Even God Rests' canon around midway into the story. The title is "** **The Runner** **" and like this one, it is going to be full of angst. A hint as to what it is going to contain is this: "Even if it is already too late for his own salvation" and "This is the story of a despairing man, fighting for the years to come." It will mainly focus on the subject of the passage of time, degrading will, regrets, old ghosts, memories, maturing through life experience and love beyond death.**

 **Believe it or not, a song inspired me to begin writing The Runner. While I am not normally the person to delve deep into the meaning of songs, this one I found was of particularly high quality. This story was also inspired by that song which is one of the reasons I truly listened to the lyrics. The Runner – when it is posted – will be under the category Fairy Tail due to the fact that it takes place exclusively in Earthland and has little aspects of High School DxD in it; only mentions of some characters including God, Great Red, Trihexa and Gabriel. Really, only God will be a truly important DxD character.**

 **But I digress, a significant portion of this chapter will be focused on Freed Justine with the other parts being told fixed on Natsu and Father. I also introduce my first important OC who will heavily influence Natsu, Gabriel and the entire plot. This is going to heavily focus on making Natsu Dragneel a much more complicated man than he was in canon. I will attempt to add multiple layers upon his personality to make him three dimensional as some would say.**

 **But enough about my ramblings and on to the story!**

* * *

 **Even God Rests: Chapter 5: Against the Dying of the Light**

* * *

" _And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day._ " – Old Testament: Book of Genesis: King James Version: Chapter 1: Verse 5

* * *

The serene air of the white flower fields was cut by the gut wrenching sobs of a beaten man. Natsu knelt in the arms of Father as he cried for his dead and beaten friends. Father was stroking his back as He hummed a hymn that soothed the soul. The loss of Erza broke Natsu and Father pulled him into His domain to comfort him. War cost the tired dragon slayer much and his breaking point was reached. All hope seemed lost for him and Father saw the need to motivate him, or at least give His son some council.

A warm and crisp breeze blew through the fields as white flower petals danced in the air. They blew around and past the two occupants almost as if they were trying to uplift Natsu's spirit.

Despite the Salamander's vast strength, he could not keep his family safe. On that fateful morning when Igneel was brutally slain before him, Natsu promised himself and Igneel that he would never let anything like that to happen again. Now look at the situation… his world is crumbling around him, his family lies in tatters and his home is in ruins. That made him a betrayer to Igneel, to his family and to himself. He hated those who did not keep their promises and now he was one of them.

'I'm no better than scum.' Natsu despaired as he sharply inhaled to prevent mucus from escaping his nostrils.

His eyelashes were sealed shut by his tears and his eyes burned with more tears waiting to be released and there was a lump in his throat that refused to go down. Natsu's seemingly infinite capacity for strength and hope was an illusion that was shattered to pieces. He was often seen as the heart of Fairy Tail by many, but what does it spell for the guild if that heart is broken and ceases to beat?

"Do not despair, I am with you." Father whispered with solemnness and warmth.

Natsu gave out a few sobs as he forced his eyes open, his vision clouded by his tears which continued to shed unending. "Father, what should I do?" He pleaded like a prayer.

Father gently pushed His son out of His embrace, placed His hands on Natsu's shoulders and met his gaze. "I feel your pain My son, and I shall give you advice." His otherworldly blue eyes were lit with kindness and understanding. "Your future is one filled with hardship and seemingly unending labor. You feel as if you failed in your purpose to live, your very reason for existing. Igneel is dead, Fairy Tail is in its darkest hour and Magnolia is no more. You find yourself in this dark, water filled trench where you do not know up from down. What you must always remember is that even in the darkest of places, there will always be light however small. What you must do is find your light, whether is be in Me, Igneel, your family, a romantic partner or even within yourself."

Father wiped the tears off of Natsu's cheeks as he forced out a desperate question. "What if I never find my light?"

The Lord of this domain smiled with warmth. I have complete faith in you. I have watched over you and I know that you are not one to stagnate, for when you do, you stop truly living. Is it not one of your core beliefs that life is one of the most valuable things in existence? That life is priceless, irreplaceable and must be lived to the fullest. Is it not why you and your friends avoid killing when you can?"

Natsu merely nodded in response as Father continued. "Erza would wand you to live on and live life to the fullest. Remember that she once had a group of close knit friends in the R-System? She lost them all in the folds of lies and manipulations of those with fark hearts. Did se fall to despair, or did she pick herself up and eventually join Fairy Tail? You are strong enough to get past this just as she was."

"I always did say that I would surpass her." The slayer of Acnologia whispered.

Father nodded. "Indeed! You have a fire within you that burns hot and bright! While there will be times that fire is faced with strong winds and rain, I know from the bottom of My heart that you will persevere as you always have."

"What good is perseverance if your efforts do nothing to help?" Natsu muttered in downcast.

"What good is perseverance?" The white-haired Man repeated in rhetoric. "When you were defeated and beaten by the hands of Zero, did you give up or did you persevere, and in doing so, attain victory?" Seeing the Last Etherious nod, He continued. "When Phantom Lord ambushed Makarov and drained him of his power, did Fairy Tail cower and never stand back up? When Erza tried to sacrifice herself to control the Etherion, did you up and leave her in those life stealing crystals?"

He shook His head as He made His point. "No! By giving up, all of those victories you achieved would be terrible defeats and Fairy Tail would be no more instead of alive as it is now. A good need only to give up for evil to win and Fairy Tail up till now has never given up. Alvarez was a significantly larger and more powerful force than Fiore and their guilds and did you just kneel before them and hope you will be spared? Zeref is slain and so is Acnologia thanks to your and your friends' perseverance."

Despite all of this, Natsu was still not in a good state of mind and Father could see this. He needed something that would stay with His son. "Let me show you what it would be like if you did give up when it was not an option." He placed his index finger on Natsu's forehead and his world went dark.

First, it showed Natsu in his fight with Erigor just as the Fire Dragon Slayer fell into the ravine after his opponent blew him of the tracks. He would have hit the bottom and broken more than one bone which left him unable to walk. Then the vision showed Erigor play Lullaby in Clover and as a result, all of the guildmasters would have died, their souls being devoured by the demon flute.

Even if it was merely a vision of what could be, it still pained him to see Makarov die along with the other guildmasters. Luckily, _she_ was not there.

The scene changed and showed Fairy Tail giving up as Phantom Lord launched the Jupiter cannon, destroying the guildhall and all of its former occupants. But the magic cannon's beam did not stop and kept going, killing hundreds of innocent civilians. With Fairy Tail gone, Lucy was doomed to become a source of money to be squeezed by Jose all the while Gajeel tortured her when he could.

Natsu could feel despair starting to well up even more inside of him. He was aware that it was merely what ifs but the visions were so real.

Then it showed the Tower of Heaven bulging and bursting as the Etherion went out of control. He saw Erza lay his unconscious form down as she thought of how to save him. When she remembered what Jellal told her as she was about to be sacrificed, she placed her hand on the crystal and sunk in. His vision self awoke to find Erza halfway in. She said her speech and sunk to the depths of the Etherion while he saw himself banging on the crystal before slumping and giving up.

Seeing her die and with her real death, Natsu could feel even more soul clenching sadness. Outside his mind, he cried through his closed eyes as his head was resting on Father's chest.

A new vision appeared, this one of Zero beating him, Gray, Lucy and Happy down. They gave up and Cait Shelter was obliterated, the illusions failing as Roubal's ghost was corrupted. Wendy, not knowing all of her guild was an illusion, fell to despair as she numbly stared at the remnants of her guild. Zero eventually defeated the remaining Allied Forces and converted them to darkness as he let them loose on the guilds and innocents they once served.

Now it showed the harrowing event of Y Dinistr, with the acres of flames burning Magnolia to the ground, the red glowing sky with the screaming and dying people below it. Acnologia was laughing and it made it seem as if the flaming sky itself was growling. Men and women burned alive as they fruitlessly attempted to put themselves out. Lucy was unable to muster any courage and Acnologia slaughtered all of the remaining mages in Magnolia, leaving the rest of the allies alone, dreading and knowing that the rest had failed.

Suddenly, the white fields showed before Natsu's eyes once more as he breathed heavily. Coldness, deep hoarfrost chilled his body as he thought back on the horrors he had just seen. All of them were terrible, but the vision of Y Dinistr was the worst. The hellish mockery of Magnolia with the sky on fire overhead, the screams of his friends and family echoing through the roar of flames and the laughing of the Apocalypse.

It was Hell. There was no other word for it, Hell. He could only imagine what it was like actually being there, smelling the choking smoke, feeling the burning fires, seeing his comrades being burned alive, ripped apart, drowned in their own blood, crippled, mutilated and vaporized was something that would stay with him for as long as he would live.

 _At least that is what he thought…_

"While those events never did happen, they were possibilities that would have happened if you and Fairy Tail gave up. Natsu, you are in a fork in the road; a fork in which can lead to two results. At this moment, Fairy Tail is leaning on the side of giving up, dissolving, breaking apart during this darkest of hours. It is ultimately up to you and a few others to pick up and guide the remnants." Father advised.

But know, even if you and your friends go down the correct path, there will be much hardship no matter which way you go. There will be times where the unthinkable would become thinkable and that there is no end to the woods, no light to be found in the darkness. When this happens, please look back and remember your dear family, your loves and Me, for even if we do not see each other, know that I will always watch over you, guiding you to a better future no matter how subtle My influences are."

Natsu's eyes regained light as he squeezed Father's hands with renewed strength. "I promised Igneel that I would live my life to the fullest." He met eyes with Father and continued. "I promised him that I would stand up no matter how many times I was knocked down. While I may have broken my promise already, it doesn't mean I have to stop trying."

Father smiled widely, showing His perfect pearly white teeth. "Yes! That is the spirit!" He stood up, pulling His son up with Him and patted Natsu's shoulders. "Now go! Go and show Fairy Tail, nay the world that you and your friends are not broken! That your famous bonds are not yet severed and that as Fairy Tail always has: getting up no matter the darkness that assails them!"

The Dragon Slayer nodded with pre-war vigor as his body began to break apart. "Before you go, I would like you to have this." Father spoke up. A rather thick beige book was in His hand that had gold text in the hard cover that read "Holy Bible".

'When did that get there?' Natsu thought in confusion, certain that the book was nowhere near them. It was as if it appeared instantly, subtly like an assassin in the shadows.

"Think of this as a farewell gift. It has My beliefs and teachings in it; use it to guide you in your times of hardship." Something about what he said was off to Natsu, but he ignored it.

"Alright." The Salamander accepted as he broke apart into motes of light with the Bible clasped in his hands.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and saw the expected view of the roof of his tent. He pulled himself up and off of his sleeping bag and put on his outdoor clothes. All he had to do was throw on his vest and slip on his sandals and he was ready to go. Next to his bedroll was the Holy Bible, Father's gift to His troubled son; he would read it later. The Last Etherious pushed his tent flap open and winced at the bright rays of the sun. His destination was the mess tent where the residents, or rather former residents of Magnolia received their food during their stay in the tent city on the outskirts of the ruins.

It had been a day since Erza was buried and the moral of Fairy Tail was at an all-time low. The Re-equip mage had always been a symbol of strength and stalwart bravery. Now, that symbol was dead, and with the large amounts of death and the loss of their home, the end of the tunnel was not in sight for them.

Fairy Tail was founded on the beliefs of friendship and camaraderie, and that the bonds shared between guildmates was more powerful than any weapon or magic. With the Dragon King Festival of x792, the boisterous guild was left in tatters, and that belief in the power of friendship was ashes and dust. It was a mercy that Mavis was never going to see how far her beloved guild had fallen after her long overdue passing. It would have broken the already fragile heart of the First.

Natsu once said to Kama of the Hungry Wolf Knights that Fairy Tail would fight the Kingdom, demons and even gods to protect their friends; they failed in the face of Acnologia's brutal slaughter. The beast had been the the source of many nightmares and woes for all of Fairy Tail, even before the war. Even though they were able to catch up for the most part, those seven years would have allowed for monstrous if not godly amounts of improvement which would have been vital in the war. In the end, it all comes around to the Dragon King.

The whole of Fairy Tail got a taste of his power during his and Igneel's clash over the ruins of Plutogrim; earth-shaking explosions created with ease, powerful shockwaves that blew people away and the slaying of the mighty Fire Dragon King.

The alliance had to face such a powerful creature – and in an instant, hundreds had died, possibly thousands. Not only were the explosions powerful in physical force, they were bright as well. Many leagues away, people describe the events of Y Dinistr as a blue dawn.

On that darkened horizon of the night skies appeared brilliant and blinding lights remanicent of supernovas, intense, fleeting and a symbol of the end of life. The earth shook as those lights began to fade as an eerie red glow replaced it. A powerful force rushed past them – remnants of the kinetic force of the blasts as animals roused, birds fleeing, wolves and dogs barking and howling, cats hiding, deer and various fauna running from the red shine.

Natsu opened the lace flaps of the mess tent and observed the sight of various families eating their breakfast. There were five mess tents in total to accommodate the survivors, this was Mess Tent Two, where the remnants of Fairy Tail ate. In the corner sat the Fire Dragon Slayer's friends who were listlessly consuming their food silently with an aura of gloom and despair hovering over them.

He felt an indescribable feeling rise up within him. He knew it was a negative emotion due to the fact it did not feel good. Natsu knew they were feeling down and defeated with all of their losses, and so did he; but that did not mean he was going to roll over and give up like the rest of them seem to have.

The Kingslayer drifted over to the food service tables where the standard breakfast was presented. It consisted of freeze-dried fruit, mashed potatoes, toast and milk. The milk was made from powder, the toast had no butter, the dried fruit was stale, the mashed potatoes were runny and the milk was watery and lacked a nice chill; a fitting meal for their situation. The state of the food mattered not to Fairy Tail, as most had little appetite or all sustenance turned to ash in their mouths. Such were the effects of their troubled psyches.

Natsu made his way to his friends, weaving past people while ballencing his tray of laughable food on his left hand. He spotted Romeo, last of the Conbolts, sitting next to Lucy, last of the Heartfilias; both were in their own worlds. The diverse fire mage was paying no attention to his blonde elbow pal, focused on his own despair. The same could be said for Lucy, who was absently eating her liquid potatoes with a spoon while writing in a notebook.

The tragic hero placed his tray of food next to Romeo's untouched tray of food, and sat down; the teenager did not even acknowledge his idol. Natsu knew that he was hurting more than enough due to the deaths of Macao and Wakaba.

The scarred mage did not know too much about the boy's relationship with the chain smoker due to the fact he was always on jobs with his team and did not spend much time with Romeo in the more recent times. Natsu suspected they had an uncle/nephew-like bond.

What Natsu did know, was that the purple haired child did not interact with much of the other members of Fairy Tail besides his father and Wakaba. The Last True Dragon Slayer knew Romeo looked up to him as seen by his imitation of behavior and fasion.

"How have you been?" The vessel of E.N.D. asked softly, despite knowing the answer already.

Both Lucy and Romeo looked at Natsu, but the latter could see the question was directed at the youngest of the three.

"Not too good." He who was in question mumbled. "I can't sleep without nightmares, all food tastes bitter and I constantly seeing Father and Wakaba being torn apart in front of me."

All of those who were there at Y Dinistr understood what he was going through. Lucy herself frequently had _those_ dreams; dreams of fire, death, screams, destruction and the wails of men and women alike. Both she and romeo beheld the hell created by Acnologia from a bird's eye view first hand.

"Humph…" Natsu grunted softly, "Wendy died before my eyes, blown open by Acnologia as she apologized for no making it. We all witnessed death."

A silence befell the three as Natsu reluctantly began to consume his meal. It was hard to make conversation with others when you too were sorting out your own sorrows. The talk with Father had helped him greatly, but it was still not enough. All those around them were also not in an emotional state which could allow them to console those in a not too good state of mental integrity.

Lucy's notebook caught Natsu's attention, she was writing a novel from what he had last known. From what he had gathered and from what she had allowed him to know, in was based on her own life but fictionalized with different characters, settings, names and so on. But what with all that had happened, her priorities may have changed.

"What are you working on, Lucy?" He inquired. It was a weak conversation starter.

"Hmm?" The Celestial Spirit Mage looked up at Natsu. "Oh, I am working on my novel." She sighed tiredly as she closed her eye. "I changed the title from 'The Adventure of Iris' to 'I See Fire in the Sky'" She turned to the cover of the notebook and showed the crossed out 'The Adventure of Iris' and 'I See Fire in the Sky' scribbled below it.

The pink-haired Fairy Tail mage could hypothesize the reason as to why his friend changed such a thing. The visions given to him by Father gave him insight over what it was like experiencing Y Dinistr; he saw the sky on fire. Acnologia's attacks – while not fire based – had tremendous amounts of heat within them. That heat combusted the wooden buildings and the winds spread the flames throughout the fallen city and into the air. Normally, the strong shockwaves would have put out any fires; however, these fires had magical origins and thus were much more resilient than any flame created by mundane means such as a flint and steel.

He was also aware of the effects his battle with Acnologia caused once he reflected upon it and heard of the situations throughout Fiore that were bred by the destructive forces the apocalyptic pair were utilizing. In the heat of combat, Natsu paid attention, yet, did not pay attention to his surroundings. To go into more depth, Natsu observed his surroundings at an inhuman rate and dismissed anything that would not be vital to his fight against the Dragon King. Anything dismissed was pushed to the back of his mind in order to focus on the more important information. His mind, trained and conditioned for conflict, can swiftly scan the battlefield and sift through data and identify vital data in order to increase his chances of victory. In the midst of his battle, the destruction around them had little importance. Only attacks performed by his opponent and the opponent himself mattered at that moment.

It was only after the dust had settled had he realized just how much people got caught in the collateral. Hundreds if not thousands of innocents were killed by the earthquakes and the suffocating volcanic ash caused by the godly forces originating from the demon and the dragon; not to mention the harm brought upon Natsu Dragneel's allies when the explosions threw molten rock upon the retreating party. During that time, the sky was aflame.

Then on the morning of Erza Scarlet's discovery, the Salamander snapped and great flames expelled from him, and the sea was burning, and the skies were aflame once more.

It was a strange pattern; Fairy Tail's worst losses seemed to all have skies which burned overhead, almost as if the gods themselves were enacting bitter irony upon them. For so long, flames meant victory, hope and the indomitable power of the bonds shared between guildmates; now it represented failure, death, destruction, despair and broken promises. Ask anyone before the war who was the heart of Fairy Tail – who was the man who carried its spirit with all their might; all would answer Natsu Dragneel. His dragon-fire brought honor and volumes of victory for the lively guild. He literally got stronger the more he passionate he became; and his friends brought a deep, ardent flame which brought him to unprecedented heights. But what did that matter in the face of Alvarez and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

But a heart cannot live on without the other organs supporting it every step in the journey of life. A heart needed nourishment from the lungs, the liver, the stomach, the brain to function, and so on. What good is a heart when it failed due to the absence of one of those vital organs? Erza was like Natsu's circulatory system – irreplaceable. Makarov was much like the brain, and he had perished, leaving a damaged and dysfunctional mass of neurons – incomplete and lacking in wholeness. The health of the body greatly depended on the emotional state of the subject as well – the subject/body being Fairy Tail. The body can fail when the mind is in great turmoil. Cases can be observed in which men and women die shortly after their spouse's demise. They simply lack the will to continue on in life alone.

While Fairy Tail was still holding it together, but if something does not change, it will crumble and dissolve.

The events of Y Dinistr forced Fairy Tail and her allies to witness death and destruction the likes of which they had never seen before. Friends and comrades died uselessly in droves, helpless to save anyone or anything, let alone themselves.

Suddenly, Lucy sighed. There was a touch of annoyance and agitation in it. "Do we really have nothing to do but wallow in our own pity today?" Many heard her question.

A grimace grew on the son of Igneel's face in response to his blonde friend's words. "We suffered many losses and the future doesn't look good. I believe it's no surprise we're down in the dumps."

"That may be so, but it doesn't mean we should chase that future! We should be doing something instead of droning on mindlessly with only despair to keep us company!" She retorted.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Evergreen spat heatedly.

"I'm writing about my experiences so that others may have some shred of understanding of what we went through!" The one-eyed celestial spirit mage hissed venomously.

"Calm yourselves, girls! You are not helping anyone with your senseless bickering!" Cana declared.

Their ire was directed at the brunette card mage now. "Now hear this, drunkard-" The fairy obsessed woman began.

"Eno **ugh you all!"** Natsu shouted as fire both demonic and draconic began to expel out of his body. **"You two,"** He addressed both Lucy and Evergreen. **"shut up, sit down and listen!"** His now metallic voice demanded their compliance. They obeyed instinctively. **"We are all suffering and we don't need your hostility to add to our troubles, we are divided enough as we are!"**

"He speaks reason." Cana added. "Fairy Tail has only survived this long because we have always come together as one when it really mattered. Lucy, I think I can speak for everyone that we all know your frustrations, but your attitude is not getting us anywhere. Evergreen, we know you are distressed over Laxus' distraught state," The Thunder Legion all formed a collective grimace as the rest of Fairy Tail and the civilians listening in winced at the straightforward admission. "but that does not justify dragging others deeper into your pit so that we all can be collectively miserable just as you are. The Laxus we all know – not the one we see today, would adamantly reject this. So if you cannot get your asses into gear then do as we always have and reach out to those around you: us." She gestured to all of Fairy Tail. "That is how we've always been. When we couldn't face a foe on our own, we stood together with our friends and we overcame it."

 **"Couldn't have said it bett-"** Natsu stopped suddenly when he began to cough, it was a harsh, wheezing and hoarse. He put a fist to his mouth as he gasped for air fruitlessly.

"Are you okay?!" Lucy rushed to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. The dragon slayer could not answer as more coughs racked his body. After ten more seconds, he finally calmed down.

He looked down at his hand and saw blood mixed with a black, unidentified sludge.

"Wh-what is that?" She whispered as a familiar coldness settled in her heart.

"I don't know." The demonic metallic tinge of his voice was gone. "But I feel fine."

"Don't give me that crap, Natsu! You're definitely not fine!" Her one eye burned fiercely and a manic gleam shined in it. "I'm taking you to Porlyusica."

 **'It has begun, I see.'** E.N.D. said within Natsu's mind.

'What has begun?' The vessel of the fire demon responded.

 **'Your demise.'** E.N.D. stated plainly.

'What do you mean by 'my demise'?!' Natsu screamed internally.

 **'It means that you are dying, boy.'** It grunted. **'The stress of handling my power was too much for your feeble human body. While you surrendered your humanity when you became a dragon slayer, you still share some human characteristics, and curse power was never meant to be wielded by humans. Due to your acceptance of my power, your body is self-destructing. At the rate it is going, you will die in three-and-a-half years' time.'**

'You didn't tell me accepting you would kill me!' The brother of Zeref growled.

 **'Did you think that by just accepting me you would be able to use my power without consequence? No, the power of curses is not something you can throw around easily like you can with magic.'** The demon within admonished. **'But worry not, my dear vessel, for I have a solution to your woes'**

'Tell me, what is it?!' He could not die on his friends like this.

 **'I must alter your body so that it may become capable of fully utilizing my power without consequence. During this process, you will find yourself slowly weakening until you become as durable as a non-magical human, but then…'** The Demon King paused, inviting its host to finish the sentence.

'I'll be in better shape than ever.' Natsu finished.

 **'Indeed. But take this into account: not only will your body weaken, but so will your magical prowess for I will be creating a 'curse container' along with your magic container. The interference of the creation of the curse container will disrupt your magic container. You will temporarily lose your dragon magic.'**

'I-If it means my survival then…'

 **'The process will take about six years.'** The Last Etherious bluntly declared.

'Six years?! I can't go six years without my magic! I won't be able to do any jobs!' The soon to be magic-less mage thundered.

 **'I am well aware of that, which means you will be out of a job. You will be forced to find a new one to support yourself in those six years that does not demand the use of magic or intense physical stress.'** E.N.D. advised. **'Besides, I am sure many would be eager to hire the boy who killed Acnologia.'**

'That's not what I'm worried about! I've never done anything other than guildwork!' Natsu fumed.

 **'Well, then you can use this opportunity to learn something new.'** The demon within smirked.

'You're enjoying this aren't you?' The pink-haired soon to be not-mage growled.

 **'Oh, yes I am.'** The war veteran could easily hear the amusement in its voice, along with a malicious tinge accompanying it.

E.N.D. did not hold special dislike or malice over Natsu or any other human, but that does not mean it did not find pleasure in their suffering. It saw all others as toys, things to provide it with entertainment now that its programed goal of killing Zeref was no longer unreached. It knew it could annoy and provoke its host as much as it wished for he was stuck with the vindictive etherious.

'Bastard.' Natsu got a chuckle in response.

 **'Before you get all pissy with me, I must have your full consent to alter your body in order to save your life.'** The other side of Natsu stated.

'Why do you need my permission?' The time-traveler inquired.

 **'Because while we share space within your soul and mind to a certain extent, it is ultimately your body you are using – my vessel. I have no physical form, only you own a body and I need consent of the owner to make changes to the body or otherwise it will result in mutual destruction.'** E.N.D. explained.

'So to get things straight, I am dying – and I will die in about three-and-a-half years, but you have a solution that will leave me powerless for six years.' Natsu clarified.

E.N.D. grunted in response before speaking up again. **'Oh, and during the process, the specific parts of your body I am changing will ache, so when I reach your brain, you will have some rather uncomfortable headaches.'**

'Wait, altering my brain! Who said anything about altering my brain!' He cried.

 **'I said I will be altering your body, yes?'**

'Yeah.'

 **'Your brain is part of your body.'**

'…'

E.N.D. sighed in resignation. **'You can be so stupid, boy'**

'Hey, shut up!' The embarrassed pseudo-teenager barked back. 'I just think messing around with my brain is not all that good of an idea!'

 **'If I leave your brain alone, it will die before the rest of your body – and while you seem to make little use of it, you still cannot live on without it.'** The fire curse wielder pointed out.

'It's just… messing around with my brain seems like a bad idea.' Natsu sighed.

 **'I promise I will not mess around with your memories, personality or anything else you consider vital. While in the process of altering your brain, I will send all stored information to a different area so you may continue to function normally. Think of it like this: say I need to move your memories, I will store your memories in another part of your brain and once I finish, I will move them back. You will not notice anything other than a headache.'** E.N.D. reassured.

'How do I know you're not lying?' The Fairy Tail mage countered.

 **'I have told you no lies, not now, nor ever.'** There was an uncharacteristic solemnness in its voice which reached Natsu's skeptical mind.

'Al… alright, I give you permission to do whatever changes you need to do to save my life.' He consented with resignation as he gave a 'handshake' to the demon.

 **(Heheh, never make a deal with a demon.)** E.N.D. privately thought. ' **Then I shall begin immediately. You will begin to notice some changes almost immediately, like your voice reverting back to its original timbre. I must first begin purging demonic taint from your body and then slowly reintroduce it so you may safely use my power without the consequence of death.'** It fell silent as it retreated to the far reaches of Natsu's soul. The news the Salamander received from his demon resident weighed heavily upon him.

He brought himself out of his musing and noticed Lucy had taken him to Porlyusica's tent, where many were still being taken care of. The busty blond pulled him inside as the scent of sterility assaulted his nose, causing him to wince.

"Hey, Porlyusica! Nastu has coughed up some weird substance. I want to make sure he is alright." Lucy called out to the grouchy healer.

"What has the troublesome brat gotten himself into now." The pink-haired woman groused as she washed her hands in a basin.

"Hey, I didn't go looking for trouble!" Natsu whined.

Porlyusica sighed with closed eyes as she dried her hands on a towel. "You most likely did not even realize you got yourself into trouble."

Natsu did not respond due to the truth of the statement.

"Let me see this substance." She demanded as she grabbed his hand which was stained with the blood and black ichor. She took a whiff of it and scrunched her nose in thought. "Well, the red substance is blood, but this black trace is not something I can identify by just scent. I will have to more thoroughly observe it with my instruments and magic tools."

"I know what caused it though." The Fire Dragon Slayer revealed. "The problem will solve itself."

"How do you know? Are you lying?" Lucy grilled with such intensity, it made him step back.

"Well, E.N.D. explained it is caused by some stress caused by my use of his power. According to him, humans are not meant to use curses. He has already begun removing demonic taint so I won't be in any trouble." Natsu explained.

"And you trust it?" Lucy snapped, flabbergasted he would trust a demon.

"Hey, the only reason he lives is because I live. It fits in his best interest that I'm healthy." He attempted to calm her.

"Maybe that is true, but why would it help you when it seemed to have no trouble trying to kill Gray?" The last Heartfilia hissed.

"That was because he believed Gray would stop him from killing Zeref. Now that the bastard is dead, he has no purpose." Natsu defended.

"I wouldn't be so trusting of it. I have read many stories where the main character gets screwed over because they trusted a demon. Not to mention it is a creation of the Black Wizard." The Celestial Spirit contractor chastised.

"Aren't I?" The brother of said Black Wizard pointed out.

"You're different." Lucy's voice was rising.

"How so?" He responded.

"Well for one, that thing is a demon; two, you were not created with instructions like Zeref's demons are!" Her voice was beginning to border on yelling.

"Shut your mouths, children! I have patients in here!" Porlyusica grouched as she smacked the heads of the arguing pair. "I will see if what Natsu claims is true." The strike did not hurt them, but it did get them to stop. "Now, you lay down right there." She ordered, pointing to a cot several paces away from them.

"Fine." Natsu mumbled as he shambled to the cot and lied upon it. Lucy followed as she grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it next to him. She grasped his hand with both of hers.

"Look, I'm sorry if I have been a bit overbearing, but what with all that has happened… I just don't want to lose anyone else. I know I have been moody and quite frankly, bitchy, but the war… the memories and our losses," She felt tears threatening to escape her control. "I'm just tired… so, so tired."

"It's alright. We've all been on edge."

* * *

"The brat was correct. Traces of demonic taint are slowly leaving his body. I estimate he will be clean in a few months." Porlyusica said as she reorganized her tools, having finished his examination. "Natsu is in no threat of death. You need not worry over him like an overbearing mother."

If Lucy was embarrassed by the old woman's quip, she gave no outward sign of it. "It seems that demon is somewhat trustworthy. But I am not completely placing my faith in that thing yet, perhaps not ever."

"I understand. We've all had bad experiences with demons. E.N.D. is the only demon who has helped us in any way. Without him, we would have all died." Natsu responded.

"Now, unless you have any other ailments or wounds, get out of my clinic! I wish to see as little of you troublemakers as possible!" Edolas-Grandeeney yelled as she began to shove them out of the hospital tent.

"Alright, alright." Natsu grunted with exasperation as they left the tent followed by his brown-eyed friend. "I wonder what made her so grouchy."

"I can understand why she is like that." Lucy began as she pursed her lips in contemplation. Out of the team of five back in the old days, two of them has died and the rest she never sees anymore. Add that to the fact that she is a healer who has seen all manner of injuries caused my humans harming humans. In all her years, she was bound to see some pretty horrific things that were testaments to the extent of human violence and cruelty. That is bound to cause a person to become jaded and cynical. I find myself in recent days having dark thoughts about humans myself.

Just look at how much we are capable of: cities destroyed," She waved in the direction of the lost city of Magnolia. "families torn apart, murder, corruption, fraud, starvation, torture, sadism and countless cruelties that are impossible to grasp unless experienced firsthand. I mean, can you say you are unaffected by what we have went through?"

"No, we all have changed, for better or for worse I can't say for sure, but I do know most of us are in a bad place. But what do you mean by starvation? I know not being able to eat is a terrible thing, but why do you consider it human cruelty?" The Deicide questioned.

"Many use starvation as a form of torture – to weaken the will before fully commencing into the main act so to speak. Also, have you seen what Alvarez did to our crop fields? Every acre of farmland they came across, they razed to the ground. We are definitely going to have food shortages in the near future. Do you know what that means? Famine, which means riots, which means internal conflict and civil disarray. We may have won the war, but we are not out of the woods yet." The one-eyed Fairy Tal mage explained.

"The royal family will no doubt hoard a lot of the stored grain and food for themselves, as will the wealth politicians and landowners. The middle-class and poor will be left with scraps while the rich stay safe and sheltered in their fortresses with their own hired bodyguard, most likely paid with food rations. Those not as privileged will have to fight every day to eat and survive if things get as bad as can be expected. Unless a miracle happens, I don't see Fiore surviving in the coming years." She concluded.

"Wow, you've really thought this all out." Natsu said, amazed by her thought process.

"Do keep in mind this is merely assumptions based on reasonable and predictable events that may or may not happen. There is a chance that I am completely wrong, so don't get all worried yet. Just prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Lucy lectured.

By now they were passing the mess tent where Fairy Tail ate. At the moment, the Thunder Legion barring Laxus was making their way out of the crowded tent. Freed wore a troubled expression on his countenance.

"What's wrong, Freed?" Natsu inquired. "You seem to be a little down."

"It's nothing Natsu. I was just elected to be the ninth guildmaster of Faity Tail. It is not a position I desired." The enchantment mage answered.

"Why not?" Lucy prodded.

"I do not feel worthy enough to take the position left by Master Makarov." He admitted.

"You were chosen by the guild because they believed you would be a good fit." The Last Dragneel chimed in.

"That may be true, but I believe Lucy would do better than I. She was the runner up and you were third choice." He sighed. "I will have to attend the guildmaster meeting to represent Fairy Tail."

"When are you leaving?" Lucy brought up.

"I will be departing midday tomorrow. That will give me time to settle down before attending the meeting." Freed informed.

* * *

Two days passed and the guildmasters' meeting was scheduled for today and it was taking place in a town neighboring Clover which still had a crater where Natsu, Erza and Gray took on their first demon of Zeref. The town was called Dovos and it was a relatively small town that held nothing remarkable. The building that was to be used for the meeting was the town hall. The mayor graciously lent it to the guilds for their needs. It was there Freed along with the other guildmasters were convening.

With heavy steps, the Ninth Guildmaster of Fairy Tail walked into the Dovos Town Hall. There he saw the master of Mermaid Heel, Sasha Vaughn, a powerful mage that used polarity to launch metal, control blood to a certain extent and cause even pseudo-earthquakes by disturbing the metals in the ground.

She wore a lightly armored outfit with her light lavender – almost silver – hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a black and white ribbon. The ponytail itself was loosely twisted and kept together with a black band and her bangs famed her face, along with her sideburns which extended down to her hips along which equated to the same length as the rest of her hair if it was untied. Her armor allowed her to speed herself up and fly using her magic. On her hip was a thin, double-edged straight sword with a standard cross guard, leather wrapped hilt and lightly decorated pommel. Her amethyst eyes were distant and tired.

Sting Eucliff was sitting at a table munching on a leg of a chicken not accompanied by Lector for once. Goldmine was sitting on a chair with his arms and legs crossed over each other wearing a brooding expression. Ooba Babasaama was spinning a glass cup while muttering to herself, and Bob who Freed barely recognized.

The normally freaky man was wearing no makeup and no feminine clothes. His stubble was shaved cleanly and his face was smooth, he donned a sleek black suit and his eyes were open, revealing hard and sharp purple orbs. Exuding from him was a serious, dark and intimidating presence. The only reason Freed recognized him was due to the Blue Pegasus emblem woven onto the breast of his suit and his familiar physique.

Swallowing nervously, the lieutenant of the Thunder Legion proceeded further and announced his presence. "Freed Justine, Ninth Guildmaster of Fairy Tail." All eyes met him as some nodded in acknowledgement, said hello or merely grunted.

He sat down on a nearby chair as the mayor of Dovos, Lorenzo Alberici began to speak. "All guildmasters are present! Commence the meeting!"

A brief silence befell the hall before Master Bob began. "I am sure you are all aware of my guild's condition." All others nodded in confirmation. "And this condition is not exclusive to my guild, but has rooted itself in all others that participated heavily in the war." More agreement.

"I have heard of a rumor that speculated that this meeting was to form a tight knit alliance, or a guild merger to save our guilds." Freed Justine added.

"I too heard the same." Sasha Vaughn chimed in.

Before anyone else spoke, Sting's voice rose. "It is true. Master Bob, Master Ooba and I agreed to ultimately merge. We were going to give Fairy Tail and any other guild that wants to join, an invitation to this merger." His tone was dead serious, so unlike his normal disposition.

"Ultimately?" Goldmine repeated.

"Yes. Our guilds will share funds and jobs, but on a legal level, we will still be considered separate." Ooba Babasaama explained.

"We will be implementing teleporting doorways that can transport the user to any of the allied guilds and those in the alliance can take jobs in guilds not their own. We will also be sharing a treasury as well." Bob informed. "This will allow us to mass much more money, draw in new members, keep old members and entice people to give us more jobs. Once we are back on our feet, our funds will be split between the allied guilds depending on the amount of jobs their members completed. Joint jobs will also be taken into account."

"During guild events such as the Grand Magic Games, we will be competing against each other as if we were not allied." Sting said as he looked at Freed with intense eyes. The question is: will Fairy Tail accept this alliance, or do they wish to stay separate?" Out of all guilds attending, Fairy Tail was the most popular even after the one year of inactivity. Their cooperation was vital.

A stream of sweat ran down Freed's back. While he was not at all intimidated by Stine, he was still intimidated by the fact that the future of Fairy Tail rested entirely on his hands. He would ultimately decide his guildmates' futures.

His hands shook under the table as his heart rate shot up. His palms got sweaty and his body felt like it had gone up several degrees. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach which made his stomach feel nauseous. The enchantment mage clenched his fists as his mind raced desperately, reviewing pros and cons for accepting.

On one hand, this could be what Fairy Tail needs to live on. A lot of their money will be spent on rebuilding a guildhall again and with the drastic decrease in members, getting out of what can be a significant debt and revitalize Fairy Tail financially and number of members.

However, by accepting this new and never done before idea, something could go catastrophically wrong and bring about the end of Fairy Tail. At the moment, Freed could not see how the alliance would fail, but the future was unpredictable and new information and circumstances never stop arising.

There is also the fact that he does not know if the rest of his guildmates would approve of this alliance as well. Many in Fairy Tail desire to settle into normal routine once again. This may go against their wishes – too much change, when there has already been too much already. Accepting could be the wrong move and he did not want to lose anymore friends.

His own psyche was already shaken and he could not handle losing more than he already has. Laxus, the man he looked up to most, one of the strongest mages he had ever seen was a mess and had a timetable which was rapidly diminishing. His dear comrades were broken, bitter and in despair. There was no good future in sight.

What Fairy Tail needed was hope… hope which was nonexistent. He himself did not see a future for Fairy Tail – though he did not want to be the cause of the final nail in the coffin. Many core members lost their lives and the memories are too much for some. Like Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail was also losing members almost daily. Many cannot handle the constant gloom and despondency that was associated with Fairy Tail now.

'What should I do?' Freed thought desperately.

He did not notice he was beginning to hyperventilate. All of his stress, all of his bottled up emotions and his own despair were all threatening to burst – and like a train going at full speed, the momentum was too great to be stopped.

"Hey, snap out of it!" A voice managed to get his attention and his eyes snapped to the left where he saw the master of Mermaid Heel who had a hand placed on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Calm down. You don't need to answer now. We know you are new to being a guildmaster and we also know what you are going through."

She took a step back and gestured to the whole room. " We all lost dear friends and comrades, sons and daughters, brothers and sisters; but we must begin to look forward, for the world will not wait for a bunch of morning people."

All other masters gained a pained expression. Some tears rolled down a number of the hall's occupants. This included Sasha. "W-we all lost people; people dear to us. Goldmine lost Master Makarov as did Bob," She took a shaky breath as a few sobs wracked her body. "Master Ooba lost her grandson and her niece. Sting lost Orga and Dobengal." She completely broke down as the tears breeched the dam she had created. "My d-dear brother Mich-" She took desperate intake of air as she uselessly wiped her eyes. "Michael" Sasha finished with a choked whisper.

A moment of silence was taken for all those who fell in the war. Thousands – no millions died in the conflict with Alvarez and Acnologia. Families were torn apart, friendships were left in shambles, children were orphaned, romances were left broken and above all, happiness was destroyed, and with it, hope.

Sasha was but one example of families torn apart by the war. Her brother, Michael was only nineteen years of age when he died in the wake of Alvarez's onslaught upon Fiore. The older should never exceed the lifespan of the younger.

Bob gathered his composure as he spoke up. "We understand this is a big decision to make, but it is important that you decide with haste. Fairy Tail being a part of this alliance is very important. It is the most popular out of all our guilds and it won the seventh Grand Magic Games and the Salamander unofficially won the eighth singlehandedly." He let his point sink in before continuing. "Not to mention Natsu Dragneel was the one to slay both Acnonlogia and Zeref. We cannot stress the gravity of this situation."

It was not a well-known fact that while Natsu Dragneel did beat Zeref, he did not kill the mad emperor. What most knew was that the Salamander fought and defeated him, and Zeref died.

"Freed looked ar him with still glistening eyes. "Can… can I talk with my guild for their thoughts? I don't want to agree with something like this they don't approve of. Our unity is so very fragile now."

"We understand." Sting Eucliff reassured. "Sabertooth is also having similar trouble; though we did not loose as much people."

"You may." Ooba Babasaama allowed. "We know you are in a rather precarious position."

A great weight lessened upon his shoulders. It did not feel as if he was carrying the weight of the world anymore. He released a sigh of relief as he thanked them. "Thank you for your generosity. Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Wait." Sasha interrupted. "Before we change the subject, I wish to include Mermaid Heel into this alliance."

Bob nodded as he re-equipped two small stacks of papers. "Look through these and sign them. Should you have any questions or concerns, please contact me." He handed one to Sasha and the other to Freed.

"I also want to include Quatro Cerberus, we aren't going to miss out on this." Goldmine announced A new stack appeared in the master of Blue Pegasus' hand which was handed to the master of Quatro Cerberus.

"Now, if that is all settled, there is a subject that must be discussed before we depart for our respective guilds. The King of Fiore is concerned about the internal affairs of the kingdom. I have a friend in the King's council who informed me that King Toma is concerned about the dangers that come with the destabilization caused by the war." He paused to take a breath. "With our crops burned to the ground, we can be expecting food shortages. How severe, I do not know, but it is possible we will be dealing with riots and looting in the near future.

He is thinking about hiring the guilds to help keep the peace just in case things go south. It's highly possible that he will request us to assist. Therefore, it is wise to make preparations for the worst. Gather supplies, be on the lookout and keep your guilds up to speed."

A grim atmosphere befell the hall as the other guildmasters processed the revelation. They were fresh out of a horrible war, and now they have to deal with civil unrest. When will they get their rest? Was there no end in sight? When will the hardship cease?

The light at the end of the dark tunnel seemed farther and farther away.

How long must they stay the night?

"There is also the possibility that Fiore's enemies may try to take advantage of our weak state and invade. We must also consider the possibility of another war." Goldmine advised.

Dread seized the Ninth's soul. He was absorbed into his own thoughts as his brain raced. 'Another war? We eill most likely not be able to survive.' Justine gulped as his stomach did flips. 'We lost a lot of powerful allies and friends just a couple weeks ago. Can we survive without them?'

He shook his head. 'No! We have Natsu! He's practically a one-man army. But our enemies can have powerful mages as well; and war is fought on multiple fronts. Natsu can't be everywhere at once.'

What Freed did not know was that said man was losing his power.

"Can we survive another war?" Ooba whimpered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Sting grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he thought about his guild and the state it was in. Rufus was drowning in guilt over Orga's sacrifice. Rouge was in depression, constantly mourning and despairing. He stopped eating and never got much sleep. He walks around the guild hall lost and uncoordinated, much like a zombie. The only thing keeping him sane was the support of Frosch.

Yukino was throwing herself into training, always coming back to the guild dead on her feet. She is guilty that she was unable to do much good and has become obsessed about gaining strength. She trains without regards to the health of her own body.

Minerva on the other hand has been going out and volunteering, attempting to assist civilians who were impacted by the war. She helps with restoration and construction projects, rebuilding people's homes without a demand for pay. She has been getting quite popular despite her not so friendly and rather depraved actions she displayed in the past.

The sights of her bringing food to the unfortunate, exerting herself in volunteer work and her surprisingly shy, yet warm disposition had won over the hearts of the public.

Sting suspects she still feels remorse about her past actions and is seeing her work as a way to atone for her sins. The reason she is now acting so out of character in contrast to her normally confident and outspoken demeanor was because of her guilt.

Guilt for her sadistic ruthlessness; guilt for her disregard for the lives of others; guilt for being unable to save those who accepted her despite her cruelty towards them – a case of survivor's guilt and more.

Only Minerva seemed to be pushing forward at all.

Bob had similar thoughts to Sting. Jenny had ran off to join the independent vigilante guild, Crime Sorciére. Apparently, she and Jellal had developed some kind of bond in the aftermath of the war. Her boyfriend, Hibiki was slain by Acnologia, along with the other Trimens plus Ichiya. Blue Pegasus held no meaning to her without those four. She faded into obscurity along with the rest of Crime Sorciére as their newest member.

With Bob's ace and the Trimen, along with Jenny Realight gone, many other members have left, seeing an imminent end to the guild without its most prominent members.

The possibility of war had also got Ooba thinking as well. She was relatively lucky compared to the other guilds. She had only lost Sherry, Shelia and Toby, along with a good chunk of less prominent members.

Shelia lost her magic due to her unlocking her third origin thanks to the ghost of Ultear. Even if she had not followed Sherry to who knows where, it would not have mattered much because of the loss of her power.

Jura returned exhausted with many wounds. The only reason he survived was thanks to the unintentional help Acnologia lent by gutting God Serena just before he dealt the final blow.

Lyon only had exhaustion as well, but in the collateral damage caused by Acnologia and Natsu's clash, he received horrible burns on his forearms and face. The lava launched by the explosions pelted him even when he was far away from the battlefield.

He had raised his arms to cover his face and shifted his head to the right to shield his essentials. Therefore, he received burns on the left side of his forehead, burns on his left cheek, burns on the left side of his jaw, and burns on the upper and lower half of his chest where his ribcage was. He survived, but not without what will become ugly burn scars.

Sasha's guild did not lose much in regards to prominent members, however, a large chunk of the less prominent died. Those overshadowed members despite their supposed unimportance greatly contribute to the stability of the guild. Already, Sasha could predict a dramatic decrease in revenue due to their absence.

Sometimes you never truly appreciate something until it is gone.

Goldmine also did not lose many prominent members besides Warcry. He was also in the same situation as Vaughn, though Quarto Cerberus is less popular than Mermaid Heel and thus had fewer members.

Could these half-dead guilds survive another war?

No…

No… they could not, for look at what happened in the last war they fought in. The situation gets worse every conflict they come out of until they never make it out.

"What do we do?" Sting groused, echoing all of his fellow guildmasters' thoughts.

What do they do indeed. They just came out of a war with crippling losses. Their unity is broken, their foundations cracked, their walls crumbling, their roofs collapsing; when will it all end?

Not only do they have to worry about civil unrest, they have to consider the possibility of a new war on the horizon.

"Is there no end to our suffering?" Freed whispered.

"No, it seems the world is not kind enough to leave us in peace." The guildmaster of Mermaid Heel sighed.

"We cannot let our other members know about this possibility. It will only drive them away." Goldmine decided.

"But when news of the war reaches them, how will they react; especially if they found out we withheld that information." Ooba countered.

"By warning them of the potential war, we can allow them to better prepare themselves. It is the right thing to do. It is ultimately their decision if they wish to stay with us. We cannot manipulate them like this." Sasha gave her two cents.

"But we cannot take that risk. Our numbers are dwindling more than they are amassing. At this rate, some of us won't survive in the next year." The master of Quatro Cerberus argued.

This was an argument between morality and practicality. On one hand, by withholding information, there will be more mages to fight in the war, but it would also be devious manipulation. There was also the chance they would refuse to participate in another war as well – that is if the King does not draft them.

On the other hand, by warning them, they can train to become stronger and increase their chances of survival. They would be going into the war better prepared, willing and determined. It would also be the morally correct thing to do. But when it comes to affairs that involve war, morals sometimes have no place. Sometimes, one must make the hard decision to forsake their humanity in order to survive and achieve victory.

"I believe we should do both." Sting interrupted the silence "We don't tell them about this until things settle down more. When morals are higher, we break the news."

"But will the war wait that long?" Sasha asked, concerned.

"It is impossible to know for sure at the moment." Bob growled.

"Perhaps… perhaps we could send spies to the enemies with the most incentive to wage war with us?" Freed pondered, remembering Mest's own infiltration of the council to monitor Alvarez.

"Bosco has been looking to expand its borders and Seven is a lot stronger than we are now" Ooba said.

"I have not heard much of anything about the affairs of Mistrel." Bob added.

"Last I know of, Mistrel did not have much interest in Fiore, and Stella keeps to itself for the most part." Sasha stated.

"What about Caelum? Goldmine inquired.

"We are in a good relationship with them. They greatly benefit from our trade." Sasha revealed. "They will most likely be an ally should we be invaded."

"But they took no action when Alvarez invaded us!" Sting argued.

"We do not have a formal pact with them that contracts them to assist us in times of war." Goldmine articulated.

"Perhaps the King should make such a pact." Bob voiced.

Freed found himself nodding in agreement. With the help of Caelum, Fiore would be much better prepared in case invasion occurred. But would Caelum agree to such pact when it was obvious Fiore was is this bad shape, and that some may take advantage of the situation. The ruler of Caelum will be able to see this.

It all depends on the amount they have to gain should they sign the treaty. They must have more to gain than they have to lose. Such dealings will be dealt by the King and his council.

"In any case, we plant spies in the nearby nations and they report to us where the war is coming from and when." The enchantment mage concluded.

Goldmine nodded, happy with the decision. The other guildmasters nodded with confirmation. Meanwhile, Freed delved into his own thoughts once more. 'Is Fiore doomed to be wiped off the maps?'

"Yes, that is to be our plan of action" Ooba confirmed.

The main subjects and concerns were addressed and dealt with, and the meeting devolved into catch up with each other. Freed was the odd man out, being completely new in the guildmaster setting. Despite Sting serving as guildmaster for little over a year, he seemed well acquainted with the others.

This left the lieutenant of the Thunder Legion to his own thoughts once more. He did not want the responsibility of guildmaster despite his popularity with his peers. He believed he was not suited for the job and that he was not stable enough. A little over a year ago, he had taken Wendy Marvel on a job, during which he had a meltdown over how much to assist her. Freed knew he had a tendency to overthink things.

He had hoped Lucy would have been the one chosen to become the ninth, not only because of his own lack of self-confidence, but also the fact that he viewd Lucy as the perfect woman for the job.

She had spirit, kindness, honor, empathy, smarts and diplomatic skills. He just did not think that he was capable of pulling Fairy Tail out of the dark pit it found itself in.

'Laxus, I need your guidance more than ever.' The green-haired man pleaded internally.

People say that mistakes are merely means for one to learn and progress – at least for wise men – but as Hades once said: "You don't come back from true mistakes." Freed is afraid of making a mistake that would cause irreversible damage, destroying the little that is left of his home.

"So how has Natsu been?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up to see Sasha Vaughn sitting across the table. He perked up, giving her his attention. "You speak as if you know him personally."

She nodded. "Yes, we met not long ago when Fairy Tail was still disbanded. He told me he was on a training trip so that he could slay Acnologia." The lavender-haired woman laughed. "And look at him now! He did it!"

"He visited Mermaid Heel?" The Ninth asked.

"No, I was on a vacation. Sometimes I need a break from all the responsibilities and paperwork." She cracked a wry grin. "I go on trips doing wild and reckless things like hunting dangerous magical creatures and get into fistfights with random thugs. Just because I am a guildmaster, doesn't mean I refrain from letting loose a little."

"And you met Natsu on one of your vacations." Freed concluded.

"Indeed, we spared a bit and we pushed each other to new heights." Sasha proclaimed.

"So he was not alone during his training besides Happy?" He pressed on.

Sasha nodded in confirmation as she continued. "Yes, he and I traveled together for about four months. We did everything together from fighting to hunting to and to confiding." There was a fondness in her tone.

Alarms rang in Freed's head as he processed the new information. 'Natsu never mentioned he traveled with anyone.' He thought. 'If anything, he keeps tight lips about it.' Still, the way Sasha spoke, a deep fondness made his curiosity rise. "You two are lovers?"

She furrowed her brow for a moment before she widened her eyes in realization. "Oh no! While we are close, we are merely friends, that is all."

The Dark Écriture mage was skeptical however. "It sounds like you are more than a little fond of him."

"I may be fond of him, but that does not mean our relationship is anything but platonic." The purple-eyed woman protested.

Freed did not think this was the case, or at least not the whole truth. His curiosity was burning and the temptation to press on the subject or interrogate Natsu was nearly unbearable. 'Just what happened during the time Sasha and Natsu traveled together?'

The Salamander has never showed any experience in the romantic department, nor any awareness to the particular subject. It is suspected by a few that Lucy Heartfilia had feelings beyond friendship for Natsu, but nothing concrete has been seen.

To think that there was a chance the dense fool had some romance with the guildmaster of Mermaid Heel of all people. He did not know Natsu's type if he had a type at all, but the dragon slayer was always surrounded by many beautiful women and has never shown anything resembling lust or love beyond friendship and family. It was suspected he was asexual, completely and utterly out of touch with matters concerning romance.

Thus, this eliminated beauty as a factor that could have attracted Natsu. He also spent time with many intelligent women as well, Lucy being one of them, yet there was no sign of interest being shown by him. Kindness was all around the energetic mage and still no interest. The factors that appealed to the man was a mystery.

Freed took a closer look at Sasha, trying to pinpoint any unique features that may have caught Natsu's eye. Her long light lavender hair was full and healthy, nothing he had not seen before in his guildmates. She had vibrant purple eyes with the same shade as amythests, again, beautiful eyes were not something new.

He discretely observed her figure and saw that she did not have an extremely large chest like Lucy did, nor did she have a small one like Levy. While she was above average, she was not extraordinary in that department.

Her figure was that of an hourglass which could be seen by her form-fitting armored attire. It was primarily blue and white with metal grieves, vambraces, spaulders, and faulds. But while she had a pleasing physique, many in Fairy Tail had such feature.

Her voice was deeper than typical females, possibly deeper than Erza's. A wave of sadness washed over him at the reminder. He desperately quashed it. Going back to his musings, he observed her facial features. She had soft and feminine features for the most part, but her eyes, while tired held a hardness which gave even him pause. She was dangerous, no doubt about it.

Her head was the preferred oval shape, with noticeable cheekbones, but they were neither too big nor small. She had full lips and white teeth and a proportional mouth size. Her nose was rounded, lacking sharp features or curves that resembled a beak and her chin lacked a cleft like Ichiya.

Overall, she was quite the attractive woman, but Natsu has always been surrounded by attractive women. His investigation yielded little results.

"Why are you looking at me like that? As if I am some puzzle to be solved or had some big mystery hidden?" The subject of the investigation questioned with narrow eyes, suspecting he was trying to find out things he was not supposed to.

"It's nothing." Freed answered with a straight face.

Sensing he would not answer even if she pressed further, she dropped ot. "You still haven't answered my question."

The green-haired man opened his mouth to repky, but found he had forgotten the question he was supposed to answer.

Seeing his reaction, Sasha repeated her previous inquiry. "How is Natsu?"

"Ah, well, he is doing alright given the circumstances we are in. At E-Erza's funeral, he was empty and quite frankly harrowing. Recently, he has recovered and is acting a lot better, but he has not gone through our ordeal unaffected." The elected guildmaster gathered his thoughts and continued. "He is a lot more quiet and subdued. He does not go out of his way to make himself known in normal circumstance.

He broods most of the day and looks around himself with a pensive scowl. His childish energy is gone and so is his smile. When he does, they are fake; full of bitterness and cynicism. But he is not constantly weeping or in depression. He just seemed to have lost the joy he always had; that youthful vigor and childish exuberance.

If I were to describe him in a few statements, it would be: he is a jaded and cynical man who is angry at the world and at himself. He feels useless despite his achievements and believes he must be better. There is deep sadness in him; a sea of pain, hopelessness and bewilderment. Most likely, that bewilderment is his inability to comprehend how something like this could happen.

He is a veteran of war; someone who has seen the cruelty of life and lived to tell about it. The war forced him to mature by shoving reality in his face: that anyone can die, even his dearest friends, and that sometimes friendship isn't enough. We all feel that way now."

The master of Mermaid Heel grimaced, hearing the news. "With Acnologia dead, he has no purpose now." She began. "I know he desires to protect his friends, but a large amount of them just died so he must believe he failed in that goal. Perhaps he will go on another training trip to get even stronger." But then she shook her head in denial. "No, he would never knowingly leave his friends when they are in such a state. But there is no doubt he feels inadequate or even unworthy to be in their presence, but lingers there, not wishing to abandon them. I can imagine he is uncomfortable around them. Am I wrong?"

Freed nodded for he too had noticed it. He acted as if he was walking on thin ice, as if they were made of glass. While he had in a rare act, spoken up two days ago, there was something off about him, ignoring the demonic voice and fire. Now that he thought about it, there was a fear in his eyes.

"He feels lonely even in the presence of lifelong friends; friends he could call brother and sister. He puts on a mask to hide his human side, for he is supposed to be a paragon of fearlessness, despite knowing fear is not evil. He cannot help but allow that fear to fester because he has never faced such a situation."

The blue-eyed man was flabbergasted, shocked at the analysis. It all made sense once he truly considered what Sasha said – the awkwardness around his own friends, his developing anti-social attitude and that subtle fear in his eyes.

Just how could Sasha Vaughn so accurately analyze Natsu when she had not seen him after the war? She said thay were only together for four months, but it seems as if she was linked to him telepathically. She did mention they confided in one another. Did they share so much that Sasha knew him better than his friends at Fairy Tail?

What Freed did not know was that Natsu was at a new low during his training trip; his father and precious driving force was dead, murdered at the hands of Acnologia. Revenge was his driving him and it was a rage he never felt before in his life.

A darker side of him awoke in the aftermath of the skirmish with Tartaros – a side which was brutal, unforgiving, wrathful and grudge bearing. This was something entirely new to himself and Happy who was his only companion.

Happy was weary of the new attitude and did not know how to deal with it. Thus he was walking on eggshells around his surrogate father and best friend. He was not someone who Natsu could talk to about everything that was going on inside of him.

Then came along Sasha Vaughn who was a fresh face; one who did not have a previous relationship with him and thus would not act in an unfavorable way due to this new side of him.

At the time, Natsu desired to talk to somebody about all of the new things he was feeling, but after seeing how Happy, one of his most trusted friends act so wary as if he would suddenly decide he was a good target to vent his frusterations on, he concluded that all of his friends would act in a similar, if not the same way.

Years of friendship and Happy repays him with a wall of defences ready to flee the moment those walls were torn down. He would never intentionally harm Happy or any of his friends unless it was for their benefit, and the cat should have known this, had faith in him!

It was a betrayal in Natsu's eyes; a betrayal of the highest order.

Sasha only knew him by reputation and by what she had seen in the Grand Magic Games, and she was still much more accepting than Happy. Their meeting was by chance, but it was exactly what the newly orphaned mage needed.

Despite the smell of blood clinging to her, she was the master of Mermaid Heel which was a tight knit guild much like Fairy Tail, but they bonded in a different way than Fairy Tail's brawls and contests. Ultimately, it was the guildmaster who dictated how a guild was to be and under her leadership, Mermaid Heel was a true guild of light.

Thus, Sasha Vaughn of Mermaid Heel had to be kind and understanding as well, despite evidently having spilled blood in the past. Natsu's conclusion was correct.

Eager to confide in someone, he vented his emotions, his confusion and his overall character that no one had ever truly seen, to her. That is once he collected enough evidence that she would not do anything to betray him though.

In return, she too confided in him about her own troubles and a deep seated trust formed between the pair.

"How do- how did you do that?" Freed breathed in disbelief.

A pleased shine entered the polarity mage's eyes. "Like I said, Natsu and I confided with each other. I know things about him that no other man, woman or child in the world does."

He merely hummed in acknowledgment, not knowing what to say. Sasha seemed to hold romantic feelings for Natsu. Perhaps a romantic relationship would do him some good; Sasha was not a bad choice at all. She is strong in both mind and body from what he could tell; intelligent, kind, beautiful, down to earth and knows Natsu incredibly well; perhaps even more than anyone in Fairy Tail.

Maybe Freed could play matchmaker for once in his life.

"Say, how come you are not well known? I haven't seen you on any of the Sorcerer Weekly or any other news. You were not in the stands during the Grand Magic Games either." Freed asked.

"Oh, I like my privacy." She rested her head on her hand.

He felt there was more to it than just that, but he did not press on it

"By the way, speaking of Natsu, how did he slay Acnologia when he was supposedly immune to magic?" She inquired. "Kagura told me that all she saw was a mass of strange black fire combat him. The only reason she knew it was Natsu was because of Gray Fullbuster said that Natsu would take care of him."

Freed did not actually know this, for the ones who knew about it kept tight lips on the matter. Only Evergreen, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Juvia and Natsu himself appeared to know. "I don't actually know. Only a few of my friends seem to know what happened."

The woman across the table's expression turned pensive. She knew the Fire Dragon Slayer did not have black fire in his arsenal – god slayer flames were more grey than black – and it has been kept secret as if it was particularly unseemly. Her curiosity rose, urging her to investigate. She knew almost every fact about him and Natsu hid nothing from her by what she could tell. If the past was anything to go by, if she asked, he would tell her.

"So, how did you become guildmaster? I was under the impression Laxus would take over due to his relation with Master Makarov." She changed the subject.

The man in question grimaced as he thought back to the circumstances. "With Master Makarov dying without naming a successor, Laxus would have normally been the one to take the mantle of guildmaster, but he is not in a good enough condition to take the job. Thus, the rest of us decided to hold an election to vote in our next leader. I was the one selected to become the ninth guildmaster of Fairy Tail."

"Sting told me Laxus was fine last he saw him in the Ravines of Time. What happened to him?" Sasha prodded.

The enchantment mage's expression darkened further than it had during the meeting. There was anger in his eyes, but also a deep sadness. "He is dying." He choked out. "During the war with Tartaros, Laxus inhaled large quantities of Magic Barrier Particles. They are slowly killing him."

He was angry at the unfairness of the situation. Laxus was a good, admirable man by his eyes, and now he was sentenced to a slow and painful death for the sin of protecting his friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing up a sore subject." The armored woman apologized.

The rapier wielding Fairy Tail mage merely nodded in acknowledgment of the apology. He did not wish to dwell on Laxus' troubles.

"Well, changing the subject; when you head back to your guild, can you pass on a message for me?" She gave him a pretty smile.

"I have no reason to refuse to comply." Freed responded.

"Great! Now, can you tell Natsu to visit me at the location where we first Rested five days from now at around midday?" Vaughn supplicated.

"Where you guys first rested?" He murmured in confusion before raising his voice. "I will do as you ask."

A brilliant smile formed on her face, showing pearly whites. "Thank you." Her tone was sincere and warm, yet, there was something else in her voice that Freed could not identify. Still, he found himself smiling back while looking into the now bright and happy eyes of his conversational buddy.

'Just what is going on between those two?'

* * *

Later in the day, the guildmaster meeting finished and the attendees went their separate ways back to their respective homes. "It was around five-o'-clock when Freed reached his – that is if you consider the tent city next to a destroyed pile of ruins a home.

He was currently on a hill that allowed him to overlook the whole of Magnolus and the tent city. To the northwest there was the ruins of Magnolia which at this distance looked like a large mass of rubble, as if some giant spread a bunch of debris like a cook spreads spices.

In some places, there were large craters where Acnologia's attacks struck, and surrounding them were zones relatively clean of rubble due to them being blown away by the powerful kinetic force of the detonations.

The fires and embers have long since been extinguished by time's passage, along with moisture in the air and harsh winds. Even now, there were volunteers and mages entering the desolate ruins to recover the bodies of the fallen so that they may be given a proper burial.

Southeast of the dead city was the tent city where Magnolia's former residents currently lived for however long it would take to acquire new homes. There were two options they could take: one was to wait until Magnolia was cleaned up enough for construction to begin building new homes where the ruins once was, or two, move to an entirely new location, leaving Magnolia behind and attempt to find greener pastures.

Many are inclined to do the latter; for this is the second their city was destroyed in the span of a year. Say what you will, but that is something that greatly discouraged the residents from moving back in. The trend was that Magnolia is a hotspot for battles and that in those battles, the city took damage.

Now, some will refuse to move due to various reasons ranging from loyalty, lack of finances, familial situations, foolishness and fond memories. Those who are planning on leaving are motivated by the fact that they believe rebuilding their residence again would be the definition of insanity: doing the same thing over and over again, expecting a different outcome.

Magnolia will never be the same again.

Freed walked down the hill as his rapier was lightly swaying with his movements. It took around eight minutes of walking to reach the outskirts of the tent city. Throughout his journey back to Magnolia, he took the time to reflect upon the revelations revealed during the guildmaster meeting.

There were even more dark times approaching the horizon. The drums of war were beating and their sound was already audible. To add to that, civil unrest and famine were also a high possibility should Fiore not get any assistance from Caelum.

It would take a miracle to save Fiore by the looks of it. Fiore was fresh out of a war with a significantly larger nation and quite possibly the strongest being to have ever existed on Earthland barring Natsu Dragneel. Alvarez in their march burned all the crop fields and destroyed villages along the way, slaughtering any they came across, civilian or otherwise.

The clash between Acnologia and Natsu caused earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, further destroying the land and its people. Towns were buried in ash, people were petrified by the effects of the volcanic ash and formed eerie statues of once living people.

Earthquakes destroyed many structures, including parts of Crocus and the Mercurious. People were crushed by falling debris and burned alive in fires caused by the disaster. Many areas of Fiore were left uninhabitable due to these events.

Now Fiore was possibly going to experience another war and riots by its people due to food shortages. They will would be fighting a war on two fronts; one threat would be foreign and the other will be within their own borders.

Freed gave a distressful sigh as it was all pilling up on his conscience. He forced himself to think of other things, like reporting to his friends about the alliance. This reminded him of Sasha's request to relay her message to Natsu. Perhaps the dragon slayer would give him more insight on the subject of their relationship.

But first, he must gather his guildmates about more pressing matters. He entered the mess tent which had only a few people lingering about. He flared his magic power, signaling his desire to organize an assembly.

Throughout the tent city, Magnolia and the surrounding areas, Fairy Tail mages perked up and turned their gazes to the direction of the mess tent. Slowly, the survivors gathered in the large tent where Freed Justine, the ninth guildmaster of Fairy Tail was waiting. Once al of them were there, he spoke up.

"I am sure everyone is waiting to hear about the news." Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd. "Rumors of the alliance were true, but not all of it was accurate." He held up a stack of papers and continued. "This holds all of the details of the alliance. I have read over them so that I may summarize it to you all. Should any wish to read this, you may do so.

Now, the alliance merges our financial resources with all other guilds agreeing to join. This supports the less well-off guilds money wise. During guild competitions like the Grand Magic Games, we will still compete with allied guilds should we accept."

"You mean to say you haven't decided whether to join or not?" Laki Olieta inquired.

He nodded. "Yes. I wished to ask for all your opinions." He gestured to the mass of mages in front of him. "All guilds within the alliance will be connected via teleportation devices so one could instantly go to any guild part of it. Speaking of this, all within the alliance will be able to take jobs on request boards in guilds not our own. To put it plainly, you could take say Sabertooth job requests even if you are not of Sabertooth."

Fairy Tail stirred, interested in the prospect. "Any money earned on jobs will be evenly split between participating mages with a portion going into the collective bank account shared by allied guilds. Should a guild fall under attack like us with Tartaros, all allied guilds are expected to participate in neutralizing the enemy.

Should an allied guild fall under legal fire for breaking council rules, the other guilds have no obligation to assist, however it is acceptable to do so should all in the guild agree to assist.

After we are back on our feet, our collective account will split respectively according to the amount a guild contributed, so this is by no means a time to slack off. Once things have calmed down, our alliance may or may not end depending on the feelings of the masses. That is all.

Now, hearing all of this, do you want to enter this alliance? Please make a choice via the poll which we used to elect guildmaster." He paused before finding Natsu in the crowd. He found him next to Romeo and Lucy. "Natsu! I must speak with you privately!"

Said man frowned in confusion for a moment, pondering the possible reasons behind the request before nodding in agreement. Beside him, Lucy narrowed her eyes curiously; the contents of what Natsu and Freed would talk about was a question most burning. A plan to find out quickly came together in her mind and she quickly sought out Gajeel.

Natsu made his way to Freed who was stepping off the table he was standing on. The green-haired man's expression was his usual stoic one, but there was curiosity in his eyes. With the Salamander on conversing distance, Freed began.

"Sasha Vaughn of Mermaid Heel wished for me to pass this message to you." He cleared his throat. "Visit me at the location where we first Rested in five days from today at midday."

At the mention of Sasha, Natsu's posture shifted" his back straightened, his shoulders stopped sagging and a new expression grew on his countenance. "Oh, I was worried about her! I haven't heard from her in about three months! I was afraid she died in the war." That expression was of relief and joy.

'There is deep affection in those eyes.' Freed noted. "What is your relationship with Sasha?"

"We're friends. We met each other on my training trip and we bonded." The slayer of Acnologia answered.

Excitement was in his voice; an excitement that he was severely lacking since the events before the war. The old Natsu was standing in place of the brooding, gruff and introverted ,an that was produced by the horrors experienced not long ago.

"Hmm…" The blue-eyed Dark Écriture mage hmmed. He suspected it was more but he could tell by the way Natsu was acting that he loved Sasha perhaps as a woman and not as a friend of family member. "That is all."

With that, with weakening dragon slayer nodded and left Freed to his own thoughts, exiting the tent where he was almost immediately ambushed bu Lucy, Happy, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy.

"Who's Sasha?" Gajeel bluntly asked, staring at Natsu as if he would get all his answers by looking at him.

"You heard." It was not a question, but rather a statement. The son of Metalicana grunted a yes in response. "Sasha Vaughn is the guildmaster of Mermaid Heel and we are friends." Natsu smelled the group and knew they were listening in.

Gajeel narrowed his red slit eyes in suspicion. "That may have satisfied Girly Boy, but I can hear the love in your voice."

Gasps came from the others as they stared at Natsu in shock. The oblivious dragon slayer and love do not really associate with each other, that is love beyond friends and family. What got them to the conclusion of romantic love was how Gajeel responded to Natsu.

A bright red blush burned on Lucy's cheeks as she gawked at her friend. "You have a girlfriend and she's the master of Mermaid Heel?!"

"No, we're not like that." The Kingslayer denied smoothly.

"Wait, how do you even know about this kind of stuff?" Gray asked incredulously. His face was twisted in an amalgamation of confusion, surprise and disbelief.

Natsu shot the half-naked man a glare of annoyance mixed with pain. "Erza taught me."

With that, the atmosphere fell and the excitement of the group evaporated like water on blacktop during a hot summer day. An awkward silence hung over the Fairy Tail mages who accidently brought up the more than painful subject.

The Ice Make mage scratched the back of his head with a wince as guilt crept up his face. "W-well do you like her?" He forced out, eager to change the topic.

Natsu was all to wiling to go along with the shift and answered Gray's question. "Of course I do." He said bluntly.

The pain of Erza's demise was pushed to the back of their minds as the blunt admission made by Natsu brought new shock to the forefront of their minds.

"But you said you guys weren't like that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I did, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel that way." The host of E.N.D. admitted.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Gray inquired.

The last Dragneel shrugged and responded calmly. "I just don't see the need to deny the truth. Happy was with Sasha and I when we were on our journey."

All eyes turned to Happy who grew uncomfortable under their intense gazes. The flying cat gave a nervous chuckle as he reached for the sack around his neck and pulled out a fish. He began his story as he was munching on it.

"Well, they met about six months into our trip. Sasha recognized Natsu immediately once he took off his hood and she told us she was also on a trip, so we traveled together. She ended up doing everything with Natsu." His eyes became downcast as he continued. "She even ate some of my fish."

Both Lucy and Gajeel scoffed simultaneously as the woman spoke up. "Yes, yes, we will all mourn the loss of your precious fish." The rest rolled their eyes at the exceed's despondency over lost fish. Said cat shot them an irritated look as he continued.

"They were always talking to each other and touching each other and staring each other in the eyes." The Celestial Spirit mage, the Iron Dragon Slayer, the Ice Demon Slayer, the Water Woman, the Solid Script mage and Romeo all gave varying reactions at the new information.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a bright red face, gaping at her friend, scandalized. She stared at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. The somewhat stupid man always seemed oblivious to matters of the heart. After all, there are times which has she felt less than appropriate feelings towards him and he never gave any sign that showed awareness.

Gray on the other hand simply looked at Natsu with a slight blush and narrowed eyes, suspicious of what else he was hiding behind his supposed obliviousness.

Gajeel always suspected the Salamander was hiding a side of him, The two of them have had talks that revealed a different side of Natsu that surprised the iron eater, but he would have never suspected something like this.

Juvia did not have much of a relationship with Natsu, but she did have preconceived notions over him. What was just revealed did not fit within those.

Romeo was surprised, but did not dwell on it much, for he was still busy within his own thoughts of the past and the future.

Levy, while knowing Natsu for almost all her life, did not know all sides of him, but she knew he was more complicated than what he let on. This only confirmed it.

"You did it with her?" Gray blatantly questioned.

"Hmm?" The son of Igneel hummed in confusion. "What do you mean by it?"

"Sex." The son of the Absolute Zero answered.

"When did I ever say I had sex with her?" He replied.

"Happy said you guys were touching each other." Levy quietly murmured.

The brother of Zeref locked eyes with the bookworm and spoke to her in a deadpan. "Does that mean we had sex?"

"W-well no, but it sounds pretty suggestive." She defended.

"And who is to blame for that?" Natsu grunted as he stared at a certain talking feline.

Said cat giggled in both amusement and nervousness. "Anyway! Those two got pretty close and Sasha looked like she looooved him."

Eyes shifted to Natsu which asked a question silently. He could discern what they wanted to know. "I don't know if Sasha likes me in that way, but I can tell you that I do."

"You don't know if Sasha likes you in that way." Happy repeated in a mocking tone. "She was ready to throw herself off a cliff for you."

"Not that it would be a problem for her." Natsu added. A cpnfused expression formed on the ignorant. Thus, he explained. "She wears armor and she can use her magnet magic to fly."

"It's polarity magic." Happy corrected.

"Eh, same thing." He waved off. He gained a thoughtful expression as he inwardly mused of the similarities between Sasha and Erza. It was something he had thought about before. Like the late Re-Equip mage, Sasha wore armor and utilized a sword and even launched them at high speeds just like the scarlet-haired woman. It was quite the coincidence.

"So you like her and she likes you. Why don't you guys get together?" Gray inquired.

"The vessel of the last etherious shrugged. "She has duties at Mermaid Heel and I have my family and friends here. She is guildmaster, you know."

"How can you be so alright being separated from her." The one-eyed woman questioned, feeling that if she loved someone and was separated from him like Natsu and Sasha was, she would do anything in her power to be with him. But then again, she was a hopeless romantic.

"She can't stay away from her duties for so long, and she recently took a four month vacation a few months ago. So, she can't go on another one for a while or her work will pile up.

I can't leave you guys to be with her so before we parted ways, we agreed to meet each other the next opportunity she had. Now she wants to meet me in five days."

"So have you confessed?" Gajeel asked, raising a pierced brow.

"No, I haven't told her how I feel because I don't know how she feels." Natsu answered.

Gajeel inwardly analyzed what Natsu just said. Normally, the hard-headed dragon slayer would be upfront, blunt, lacking in tact and approaching everything in a straightforward manner. But despite what he said, Gajeel could tell Natsu was hesitating, otherwise he would have already confessed to Sasha.

He may out up this casual, nonchalant attitude when it comes to love, but the ex-Phantom Lord mage suspected the man was in fact quite fearful of this new territory.

Juvia spoke gave her opinion and it was not an unprecedented suggestion. "Juvia thinks Mister Natsu should tell Miss Sasha of his feelings."

Of course this was something that was expected from the obsessive water mage. Say what you will, but when it comes to love, Juvia was very passionate.

"I will." Natsu answered.

'Yeah, right.' Gajeel thought sarcastically.

* * *

Five days passed and it was around six-o'-clock in the morning. Natsu Dragneel was traveling through a valley by his lonesome. Already signs of E.N.D.'s modifications were showing. His voice was becoming less and less deep, his fingernails were softening, his curse marks were fading and his muscles were shrinking back to their former size.

There was always a mild ache that coursed his entire body which he got used to quickly. Pain was no stranger to the warrior. E.N.D.'s ,odifications were going to change him cell by cell, causing pain, for the mutations caused a lot of stress on his body. At the moment, his body was only being cleansed of demonic taint, so he was not aching as much as he would later.

While Natsu was distrustful of E.N.D. at first, the demon has not tried to hurt his friends after Zeref's demise. It has only assisted its host in the endeavor of protecting his friends. It may be a bit of a sadistic bastard, but Natsu decided to place his trust in it.

His surroundings were nothing special. The biome he was in was a simple plains which held little noticeable features other than a few rare trees and some small shrubbery. Still, there was a beauty to be found gazing upon the land and the sparsely clouded sky, the shinning sun, the fauna going about their own business and that calm breeze rousing his hair and clothes.

His destination was a cave where he and Sasha stayed the night about a week or so. The slayer of the Dragon King felt more at home away from civilization out in nature. He grew up raised by Igneel far from humans and thus, an appreciation for peace and quiet was integrated into his mind.

Not to mention his enhanced senses put him in an uncomfortable spot what with all the smells and sounds in the big city. In spite of Igneel's sometimes harsh training and prideful attitude, the pink-haired man held nothing but fond memories of his childhood.

The message Sasha gave him came to his mind. 'Where they first Rested' was a strange choice of words but it was a phrase he understood nonetheless.

In a way, he was suffering by bottling up his troubles after Igneel died and it was only until he confided in Sahsa did he feel a weight disappear from his conscience. It was the first restful sleep he had in many months. On that same night, Sasha too told him of her own troubles after which they slept in each other's arms.

That word 'Rest' stayed in his mind for some odd reason. It was like someone or something was subtly influencing him or gently pushing him to ponder upon it. The word felt like it was capitalized, as if it meant something more than what it was at face value.

Why did Sasha use that word? She could have easily said 'where we first truly talked' or 'where we confided in each other', why 'rested'.?

In any case, Sasha desired to see him and so did he. After an ordeal like the war, talking with her would help him greatly. While Father did wonders for his mental health, he still held a lot of pain and uncertainty.

Natsu was also concerned about Sasha's own mental health. He did not know if she lost someone dear to her in the war, but it is most likely she did. The slayer of Acnologia could only hope he could assist her in that regard.

What made the vessel of the strongest demon in existence fall for the blood soaked woman was the absolute trust he could place in her; the fact that she knew him more than anyone else; the fact that she accepted all there is to him with a kind smile and a warm embrace. Her own trust in him was something he appreciated even though it was evident she had a difficult time doing so.

Just as he took a leap of faith not a few months ago, he was going to take another and confess his feelings.

Deep down in the farthest reaches of his heart, Natsu believed the most undeniable way one could show love was to sacrifice; sacrifice your safety, sacrifice your secrets, sacrifice your time, sacrifice your comfort, and sacrifice your very soul for the happiness and wellbeing of the one you love.

He once said to Erza that you do not sacrifice yourself for your friends, but live for them. In truth, Natsu did not believe this; he only said those things because he was selfish; because he did not want to lose anyone. Why else would he be so ready to sacrifice himself to kill Zeref, and thereby ensuring his friends' safety? While grudge and rage were definitely a factor in his willingness to effectively commit suicide to kill Zeref, love was the main motivator.

The only reason he relented was because he could not stand to see Happy cry in front of him. It was hypocritical, he knew it; but it was a selfish and desired ignorance that initially allowed him to ignore the pain that his friends would have had if he succeeded in sacrificing himself. If a Happy was not there, weeping in front of him during that fateful moment, Zeref would have died much earlier and he would have died with his brother and creator – at least, that is what he believed would happen.

What separated love of his friends and love for another individual romantically in Natsu's case was the amount he was willing to sacrifice. Oh he would not hesitate to make the so-called ultimate sacrifice for his friends, sacrificing something like his safety in regards to the deepest and darkest aspects of himself and his most well kept secrets would not be something he would do for his friends.

If news did not get out about the fact that he was Zeref's brother and a product of his creation, not one of his friends would have known. However, he would not hesitate to tell Sasha, for he trusts her with his deepest secrets, and placed his soul in her hands.

If such a situation arose that required Natsu to choose between the lives of those he cared about or the lives of millions of innocent strangers, he would make the hard decision and damn the innocents. If such an act is evil, then Natsu will be evil.

He may be more inclined to be on the side of justice; and he may simmer in anger at the face of the many being sacrificed by the few, but he would do that act if it meant protecting the ones he loved.

It is because of this, Natsu did not see himself as truly good. Sure he leaned on the side of doing the right thing, but should the situation get desperate, he would become evil and commit any wrongdoing to protect his loved ones.

It was once said by a cynical and sociopathic man that you can know a person all your life; eat every meal with him, talk with him about every subject and live within the same house every single day; but you will never truly know him until you hold him over the volcano's edge as he reveals his true self.

In spite of the source, the son of Igneel agreed with that man in some aspects. There was only one person in the world who knew who he truly was, and that was Sasha. What he disagreed with was that there was ways you can get to truly know another person without placing them in life-threatening situations. In a way, his friends at Fairy Tail were placed in those situations many times and they still did not truly know him. He placed himself at the metaphorical volcano's edge when he confided in her, and instead of betraying him, she too placed herself at his side on the precipice.

While it is true his friends would most likely be horrified by his true self if it gets to the point they are with him on the volcano's edge, Natsu would still work to protect his friends even if they despised him and all semblance of a good relationship between them is nothing but history.

He would become a beast comparable to the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

The setting was beginning to look extremely familiar to Natsu. The plains were slowly disappearing and being overtaken by trees. The majority of the trees in Fiore were oak, but this was one of the few deciduous forests.

It was coincidently Fall of Autumn and so the leaves of the trees were all shades of reds, oranges, yellows and browns. Those leaves fell from their places here and there with the gentle winds carrying them in its cradle. Deeper in the forest, there was a calm lake that had some fallen leaves floating on the level surface. A family of frogs was croaking a symphony to each other near the far end of the lake, echoing across the waters, reaching the Salamanser's ears. The repetitive sound of a woodpecker pecking on a tree could also be heard to his left, forwards a way.

The air was crisp and clean, free of any pollution or taint caused by human activity. A broad-winged hawk flew overhead silently, hunting for prey to bring back to its roost. Over in the distance, a flock of birds chirped as they traveled over the forest in numbers. Along the side of the lake was a group of deer partaking in the fresh water with their eyes and ears on their surroundings, wary of any danger that may befall them. Despite not being completely downwind, Natsu could smell a pack of wolves hunting for their next kill.

Over to the right, there was a small rock formation which likely housed some snakes who hunted small rodents in the area. Off in the distance, the Deicide could see a mountain capped with year-round snow; the lake was most likely supplied with water that originated from that mountain. Closer, were rolling hills decorated with densely packed trees, coloring it with the brilliant shades of the season.

The ground was covered in grass, twigs, sticks and leaves, causing the man's steps to crunch with each bound. Nearby, a colony of ants marched in lines in the act of transporting food to their home, following invisible chemical trails left behind by scouts. A few dragonflies could also be seen darting about the calm waters of the lake.

He took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to clear. The traveler then exhaled from his mouth as his tense muscles relaxed and released tension. The sounds and smells of the forest calmed his stressed conscience as he focused on the cool breeze tickling his locks and stroking his body. The smell of blood and almonds was detected by his keen senses.

"Enjoying yourself?" A deep, yet feminine voice said in rhetoric.

Without opening his eyes, Natsu greeted the woman. "How have you been, Sasha?"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and a warm body pressed itself against his back. A sigh of both contentment and sadness came from the woman behind him. "Not all that well, I'm afraid. I lost Michael, Natsu."

The scarred war veteran opened his eyes and turned around as Sasha's arms released him. Her amethyst eyes held a complicated rictus of pain, grief and joy. He could tell she was close to crying.

Natsu did not have much experience in counseling the grieving, but he did what he thought was appropriate.

The weakening dragon slayer pulled the woman into an embrace, stroking her back in an attempted consoling manner. The polarity mage's eyes watered as she shuddered, sobs breaking out of her control. A horrible feeling grew in Natsu; it was one he knew all too well now: helplessness.

The last Dragneel wished dearly to ease her suffering, but he found himself severely lacking. He could only wing it.

"I too lost someone very dear to me in the war. When I was deep in my despair, a man told me this: "You find yourself in this dark, water filled trench where you do not know up from down. What you must always remember is that even in the darkest of places, there will always be a light, however small. What you must do, is find your light." At this point, the fire mage delt he had to say more, so he continued in his own words.

"I can't tell you how to find it, but I can remind you that I am here for you and your guildmates are there for you." Natsu paused and quickly thought of more to say. "You once said that your brother was your only reason to live until you joined Mermaid Heel. Now he is dead and a large part of you was lost with him. I cannot say you will ever fully recover yourself, only that this world is a bug place, and thay I am certain you can find some measure of peace."

"I-" Sasha tried to speak, but she was interrupted by her companion.

"As you know, I lost my purpose after Igneel was murdered, and I quickly replaced it with revenge." He continued.

"Natsu, I-" But again, she was interrupted.

"Shhh. But you changed that. You quelled my wrath and reminded me that I still had friends waiting for my return. You brought me out of my darkness. Sasha I wan-" This time, he was interrupted by Sasha.

Natsu! Before you go on, I wish to tell you something." She shifted nervously. "If you have not realized it, I stopped crying." Sensing another interruption about to come, she quickly continued. "I wanted to tell you that I do have a reason to live. If I didn't, I would be in worse shape. I have already found my light as you called it." The lavender-haired woman sighed in frustration. "I needed to tell you that you are my reason to live."

Confusion budded in him as he attempted to process her words. He was her reason to live? What did – wait, he heard something similar to this before. He heard it from someone in Fairy Tail. Who was it?

"I love you. I have loved you since we were here for the first time."

Natsu's heart skipped a few beats as immense joy flooded his entire being like a tidal wave in an earthquake with a hurricane overhead and tornadoes roaring on the land.

But something was wrong; Sasha's expression was falling. At first, he did not know the cause, but it quickly came to him.

"I love you too. It was shat I was about to say." Natsu responded with haste.

The purple-eyed woman released a joyful sigh that evolved into laughter. Her happiness spread like a wildfire in a dry season.

They closed the gap between the two of them and their lips met. Both Natsu and Sasha smiled in their kiss all the while the wing blew softly, carrying falling leaves. They pulled apart, eyes still gazing deeply in the other. The somewhat muted colors of the world became vibrant once more as their depression vanished with the breeze, leaving only memories.

Somewhere, far away, Father looked down on His child and felt bittersweet. While He was certainly happy that His son found some small measure of happiness, Father's Sight was not limited by what He could physically see. The Old Man watched over the land of Bosco as their armies recruited more soldiers.

Their factories were at full steam, producing a new type of weapon they acquired from Joya. Once they reverse-engineered it, they started to produce their own. Supplies were being rounded up and the council of war was in meeting. They were composing a formal declaration of war on Fiore.

Father knew that His son's labor was only beginning. While He could nor See into this world's future, He knew what would generally happen due to His spn telling His daughter of what he experienced.

War was brewing in Earthland, and dear Natsu would not come out of it unscathed. While Father had great power, He could not do much to influence this world that was not of His creation. He could only push it in the right direction, for while Father was kind, He still had a goal to complete.

It required certain events to occur no matter how tragic. He would weep over the pain of His son, but sometimes suffering was necessary for a good future.

For now, His own war was brewing – a war which was necessary for the survival of His children. Millions will die and His dear daughter will suffer greatly, but He could not sacrifice the many for the few, thus regretfully, His daughter will have to go through her own labor.

However, both Natsu and Gabriel will find their Re-

"Father, the humans are still being preyed on by the Fallen and Devils."

Father sighed regretfully as the Great War was about to spark, His misguided children were falling deeper and deeper into sin, but He could not help but still hold love for them.

Lucifer's pride will not relent and he would drag His children into the war as well. A three-way war was imminent.

"I know. Summon your loyal brothers and sisters to the Seventh Heaven. We will hold a council." Father replied. He pulled His attention away from his Gaze which showed Earthland and set His eyes on His dear daughter,

She had long curly blonde hair that shined like the sun. There were no split ends on her head of hair and it held no imperfections. It was thick, healthy, full of life as she was.

Her blue eyes were like the clear blue sky on a cloudless sumer day. They held boundless kindness and gleamed with an endearing innocence. She had a figure that was inhumanly perfect. Her waist was thin, but not too thin; her hips were childbearing: wide, but not excessively so. She had large breasts which each were about the size of a gallon jug which were concealed by a conservative white sundress.

Her arms were slender and feminine which hid godly strength. Her hands were free of any callouses or signs of hard labor and her skin was free of any blemishes or imperfections. It was smooth as polished mahogany and as soft as memory foam. Behind her sprouted twelve glowing white, feathered wings which emitted soothing warmth like the sun on a temperate day. Above her was a halo which shined a brilliant gold; a symbol of purity and God's grace.

"Yes, Father, Your will shall be done." Gabriel, the Archangel and one of the Great Seraphim said. "With but a word, the Earth trembles; with but a thought, the seas part; You gave us life. We are your sons and daughters extensions and servants of Your will, Lord of the Kingdom of the Sky, God Almighty."

She bowed and disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving Father – God alone in the Garden of Eden. He turned around and looked at the crooked white blossom tree and closed His eyes.

"There is something I must do before I leave." The Almighty concentrated and furrowed His brow. "Harland Curtis, you are important to the future." A tear rolled from His eye.

There will be no Rest for the weary dragon slayer.

* * *

 **That is a 20,000 word chapter! We are finally ready to shift to High School DxD. I do hope Sasha Vaughn is not going to be a wrong move on my part. I will be delving into her character, her past and her and Natsu's time together during their trip later. This chapter is extremely important to the future, as this chapter puts the final nail in the coffin for Natsu. He is now cursed, fully. Thank you E.N.D.!**

 **Yes, while at first it may have seemed it would be a friend because it helped Natsu, it had its own motive when doing so. In the end, it will be the main villain Fairy Tail side at least.**

 **As for the romance introduced in this chapter, I wish to address that this will not be a harem story. It will be a single pairing; absolutely exclusive. Worry not, Natsu will get together with Gabriel, just not anytime soon. I do hope this added nice depth to Natsu's character. While he is still the man who loves and wishes to protect his friends, he is a different man than he was in canon.**


End file.
